Ein neues Leben?
by Salemathy
Summary: Es gibt Dinge die ein ganzes Leben verändern. Geschehnisse die ihre Schatten voraus werfen ... wie wird Harry damit umgehen?
1. Eine erschreckende Wahrheit

Ein neues Leben?

Disclaimer: Wir kennen es alle... und armen Schreiberlingen gehört nichts außer dem Plot *an Plot klammer*. Alles Bekannte ist Eigentum der verehrten J. K. Rowling. Und natürlich bekommen wir auch kein Geld hierfür, denn seit mal ehrlich, würdet IHR dafür zahlen? ... na also... (^_^)

1. Eine erschreckende Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Brütende Hitze schlug jedem entgegen, der es an diesem Sommertag wagte sein Haus zu verlassen. Daher zogen es die Bewohner Little Whingings vor gemütlich in ihren Wohnungen zu bleiben und die Vorzüge klimatisierter Räume zu genießen.

Auch der Privet Drive machte hierbei keine Ausnahme. Autos, die nach ihrer sonntäglichen Wäsche dürsten, standen unbeachtet in den Auffahrten.

Lediglich vor dem Haus Nummer vier bekam ein Fahrzeug seine wohlverdiente Reinigung. Ein schmächtiger Junge von elf Jahren stand schwitzend in der Sonne und bearbeitete den Wagen seines Onkels mit Wasser und Seife. Seine zerzausten, schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten müde, grüne Augen, die durch eine reichlich abgenutzte Brille auf die Welt schauten.

Sein bloßer Rücken zeigte bereits erste Anzeichen eines heftigen Sonnenbrandes. Doch auch diese Rötung konnte die Striemen, die das zarte Fleisch entstellten, nicht verdecken. Die dünnen Beine steckten in übergroßen Jeans, die nur durch einen Gürtel an dem ausgemergelten Körper hielten.

Mit einem Seufzen beendete Harry seine schweißtreibende Arbeit. Er beugte sich zu dem Wassereimer, um ihn aufzuheben, als ein Ruf aus dem offenen Wohnzimmerfenster ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Hey, du! Reinkommen! Sofort!" Die Stimme Vernon Dursley´s durchschnitt die sonntägliche Ruhe.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon." antwortete Harry artig und beeilte sich mit dem Wassereimer und Lappen ins Haus zu kommen. In der Küche erwartete ihn bereits sein rotgesichtiger Onkel. Mit seinen beachtlichen Körpermaßen und dem kurzen Hals erinnerte dieser mehr an einen Pitbull als an einen Menschen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du hier faulenzen könntest! Aus reiner Herzensgüte haben deine Tante und ich dich undankbares Balg aufgenommen! Aber statt uns zu danken vertrödelst du die Zeit, anstatt zu tun, was man dir aufgetragen hat! Muss ich dir erst wieder Benehmen beibringen?!" fauchte er Harry an. Eingeschüchtert und ängstlich schüttelte dieser seinen Kopf. Sein schmaler Körper fing leicht an zu zittern. Befriedigt registrierte Vernon die offensichtliche Angst seines Neffen.

„Dann mach dich an die Arbeit und bereite mein Abendessen zu! Glaub ja nicht, dass du die Abwesenheit deiner Tante und Dudleys für irgendwelchen Unfug nutzen kannst!" wies er den Jungen scharf an, der sich sofort mit einem Nicken auf die Arbeit stürzte.

Zufrieden grinsend verließ Vernon die Küche und machte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Er schaltete den Fernseher an und genoss biertrinkend das Programm.

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später servierte ihm Harry sein Essen, einen deftigen Auflauf. Schmatzend und schlürfend vernichtete der Hausherr die Nahrung, während Harry sich leise in die Ecke stellte und hungrig zuschaute. Sobald Vernon fertig war, winkte er mit der Hand und Harry räumte still den Tisch ab.

„Du wirst jetzt noch abwaschen und dann ins Bett gehen. Und zwar ohne Abendessen! So kannst du über deine Aufsässigkeit nachdenken. Verstanden?!" sagte Vernon gehässig.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon." erwiderte Harry leise und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Schnell spülte er das Geschirr und ging dann in sein Zimmer.

Dort ließ er sich erst einmal auf seine Matratze fallen und weinte sich sein Leid von der Seele.

Nachdem er sich einige Zeit später wieder beruhigt hatte, erhob er sich und ging zu dem kleinen Schrank, der all seine Sachen enthielt, mit Ausnahme seiner Schulsachen. Diese hatten ihm seine Verwandten gleich nach seiner Ankunft in den Ferien abgenommen und im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen. Auch seinen Zauberstab hatte Petunia Dursley mit spitzen Fingern hinterher geworfen. Dass er über die Ferien Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte, war den Dursleys egal. Für sie war es nur wichtig seine Abnormalität so weit wie möglich einzugrenzen, damit auch ja niemand mitbekam, dass er ein Zauberer war. Dennoch hatte er es geschafft in seiner Hosentasche einige Aufzeichnungen in sein Zimmer zu schmuggeln. Diese lagen nun wohlbehütet unter dem losen Boden seines Schrankes. Jeden Abend, wenn er in sein Zimmer durfte, holte er sie hervor und lernte.

In diesen Minuten fühlte er sich glücklich. Seine Sinne gaukelten ihm vor wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und in einem der vielen Räume des Schlosses zu sitzen. Wenn er dann jedoch wieder aufschaute und bemerkte, wo er war, war er nur um so trauriger. Ein Blick auf seinen Wandkalender sagte ihm, dass es noch 4 lange Wochen waren, bis die Schule wieder beginnen würde.

An diesem Abend nahm er sich seine Zaubertränkeaufzeichnungen vor. Es war bei Weitem nicht sein Lieblingsfach, was vor allem an seinem Lehrer Severus Snape lag. Der Slytherin hatte ihn vom ersten Schultag an mit einem unverständlichem Hass verfolgt.

Dennoch verdankte Harry ihm sein Leben. Bei seinem ersten Quidditchspiel hatte der ihn vor einem metertiefen Sturz bewahrt, der sicher schlimm geendet hätte. Doch das war Harry erst zum Schuljahresende bewusst geworden.

Nun wollte er seinem Lehrer beweisen, dass dieser das nicht umsonst getan hatte. Er wollte beweisen, dass er auch in Zaubertränke ein guter Schüler sein konnte. Daher war er vor Schuljahresende in die Bibliothek gegangen, um einige Rezepte aus Büchern heraus zu schreiben, die er während der Ferien üben wollte.

Da wusste er allerdings noch nicht, was ihn zu Hause erwarten würde. Nun blieb ihm nur noch ein Rezept, dass er brauen könnte, da alle Zutaten im häuslichen Garten zu finden waren.

Nur kurz überlegte er, ob er das Risiko eingehen sollte. Dann nahm er das Pergament, legte sich auf sein Bett und begann es durch zu lesen.

Das Rezept war recht einfach, die Zutatenliste kurz. Harry brauchte blutrote Rosenblüten, Schwarzwurzeln, einige Spinnenbeine und Haare. Die Zutaten mussten zerstampft und in festgelegten Abständen in den Kessel geworfen und gekocht werden. Dann noch zweimal links und einmal rechts rühren und der Trank war fertig. Warf man dann noch ein leeres Blatt Papier hinein, sollte darauf der Stammbaum des Besitzers der Haare entstehen. Also alles in allem kein Problem für jemanden, der die Ferien unter anderem mit kochen verbracht hatte.

Bereits am Nachmittag hatte Harry alles Nötige gesammelt, auch wenn er sich da noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, ob er den Trank wirklich brauen würde.

Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, hörte Harry wie sich sein Onkel im Erdgeschoss durch die Räume bewegte. Schnell löschte er das Licht und legte sich in sein Bett. Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete sich Harrys Tür und Vernon Dursley schaute argwöhnisch hinein. Als er den scheinbar schlafenden Jungen erblickte, schloss er erleichtert die Tür und begab sich in sein eigenes Bett. Nur Minuten später drang ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen durch das Haus. Einige Zeit wartete Harry noch, dann schlich er sich mit seinen Sachen hinunter in die Küche. Leise schloss er die Tür und machte Licht.

Dann entzündete er den Herd, setzte Wasser auf und bereitete seine Zutaten vor. Kurz darauf war er schon am Rühren und sein Trank nahm die vorgeschriebene tiefrote Farbe an. Dann warf er noch schnell das Pergament hinein und nahm den Topf vom Feuer. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, immerhin hatte er gerade seinen ersten perfekten Trank gebraut, macht Harry sich ans Aufräumen.

Bevor er auch den Topf säuberte, fischte Harry noch das Pergament heraus und legte es achtlos zur Seite. Dann goss er den Trank in den Abfluss, wusch den Topf aus und ging mit dem Papier leise in sein Zimmer zurück.

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Sein Onkel hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er doch ganz schönes Herzrasen hatte.

Um sich zu beruhigen warf Harry einen Blick auf das Pergament. Sein Atem stockte und sein Herzrasen nahm nur noch zu. Was er dort las, konnte er nicht fassen. An der Stelle, wo der Name seines Vaters stehen sollte, war ein Fehler. Statt James Potter stand dort Severus Snape. Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Papier. Unzählige Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Hatte er DOCH einen Fehler gemacht? Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er WUSSTE, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Langsam und leise mischte sich eine Erkenntnis in seine Verwirrung. Er war nicht allein. Er hatte einen Vater. Dieser mochte zwar ein alter Griesgram sein, aber das war noch immer um Längen besser, als die Dursleys. Schnell war sein Entschluss gefasst. Er würde aus dem Privet Drive abhauen und zu seinem Vater gehen!

Mit neuem Elan sprang Harry aus dem Bett und packte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Dann zog er sich vollständig an und schlich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht nach unten. Schnell nahm er einen Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett an der Haustür und öffnete den Schrank unter der Treppe. In rasender Geschwindigkeit packte er seine Schulsachen zu dem Rest in seinen Koffer und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche.

„Was hast du vor, Bursche?!" peitschte mit einem Mal Vernon Dursleys Stimme durch die nächtliche Stille. Panisch zuckte Harry zusammen und starrte auf seinen Onkel. Dieser stand starr am Treppengeländer im ersten Stock. Für einen Moment bewegte sich keiner der beiden. Dann riss Harry die Haustür auf und rannte mit seinem Koffer auf die Straße und fort vom Haus seiner Verwandten.

Als er sich nach einigen Metern umdrehte, sah er seinen Onkel zornesrot in der Haustür stehen. Harry wusste, sollte er jemals zurückkehren, so würde er das nicht überleben.

Völlig erschöpft kam er eine Stunde später am Bahnhof an. Von dort aus wollte er nach London und in die Winkelgasse. Dann würde er weiter sehen. Müde und hungrig ließ er sich am Bahnsteig auf eine Bank fallen und schlief sofort ein. Erst als zwei Stunden später der Zug einfuhr, wachte Harry wieder auf. Noch im Halbschlaf schleppte er seinen Koffer in ein Abteil und versank, kaum dass er den Sitz berührte, wieder in tiefste Träume.

Bei seiner Ankunft in London schlug die Uhr bereits neun Uhr und die Stadt war vollemsigen treiben.

auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz stand Harry unschlüssig neben seinem Koffer und versuchte sich vergeblich an den Weg zur Winkelgasse zu erinnern. Frustriert seufzend wollte er eben aufs Geratewohl einen Weg einschlagen, als er eine bekannte Gestalt auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckte. Dort stand ein kleiner, lustig anzusehender Mann mit Zylinder und Umhang.

Lächelnd erinnerte Harry sich daran, wie dieser sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, als er einmal mit seiner Tante unterwegs gewesen war.

„Mr. Diggel. Mr. Diggel." rief Harry quer über die Straße. Überrascht schaute Dädalus Diggel hinüber und begann dann lächelnd zu winken. Schnell lief Harry über die Ampel und stoppte keuchend vor dem kleinen Zauberer.

„Mr. Potter, welch eine Freude Sie wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" strahlte Diggel Harry an.

„Mir geht es gut, danke. Und Ihnen?" antwortete dieser artig.

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Was treibt Sie denn ins schöne London? Ein kleiner Ferienausflug?" fragte Diggel neugierig.

„Ja." antwortete Harry, auch wenn er den netten Zauberer nur ungern belog. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall zu den Dursleys zurück.

„Mr. Diggel, können Sie mir sagen, wie ich in die Winkelgasse komme? Ich habe leider den Weg vergessen."

„Aber natürlich. Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Ich führe Sie hin." bot Diggel fröhlich an, griff nach Harrys Koffer und marschierte los. Den ganzen Weg über unterhielt der kleine Zauberer Harry mit Anekdoten aus seinem Leben. Als sie dann schließlich vor dem „Tropfenden Kessel" stoppten, war Harry die Zeit wie im Flug vergangen.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Diggel. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." bedankte Harry sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Potter." antwortete Diggel und reichte Harry seinen Koffer. Dann lupfte er seinen Zylinder, verneigte sich und ging seine Weges.

Einen Moment schaute Harry ihm noch nach und betrat dann das Lokal. Bei Tom, dem Besitzer, hielt er an und bestellte sich erst mal ein Frühstück, das er an einem der Ecktische einnahm.

Fröhlich schaute er sich dabei um, blickte auf all die Hexen und Zauberer, die das Lokal durchquerten, um ebenfalls zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Kaum dass er sein Essen verputzt hatte, kramte er einige Sickel aus seinem Koffer und reichte sie Tom. Der zahnlose Wirt nahm sie lächelnd entgegen und wünschte Harry noch einen schönen Tag, bevor er sich dem nächsten Gast zuwandte.

Derweil erhob Harry sich, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ den „Tropfenden Kessel" durch einen zweiten Ausgang. Sofort schlug ihm Hitze entgegen. Die Uhr neigte sich bereits der Mittagsstunde entgegen und die Sonne hatte die Zeit genutzt, um zu zeigen, was sie konnte.

Schnell zog Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte damit gegen drei Steine der Mauer vor ihm. Glücklicherweise brauchte er dabei nicht zu zaubern. Und so blieb der Trace, der Zauber, der das Zauberverbot Minderjähriger überwachte, tatenlos. Ansonsten wäre sein Ausflug an diesem Punkt bereits beendet gewesen.

So jedoch konnte Harry beobachten, wie sich die Mauer öffnete und die Winkelgasse freigab. Wie bei seinem ersten Besuch, betrat er die Einkaufsstraße der Zauberwelt mit staunenden Augen. Vor ihm wuselten Unmengen von Hexen und Zauberern durch die Gasse, betraten Geschäfte oder bestaunten die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern. In einiger Entfernung vor ihm erhob sich ein großes Gebäude. Das war, wie Harry wusste, Gringotts, die Zaubererbank und sein nächstes Ziel.

Frohen Mutes lief er darauf zu. Vor dem Eingang standen zwei Furcht erregende Wachtrolle als Mahnung für jeden Dieb.

Harry erklomm die Eingangsstufen und trat in eine große Halle. Kobolde saßen hinter Schaltern, zählten Gold oder bedienten wartende Hexen und Zauberer.

Harry holte seinen Verliesschlüssel hervor und stellte sich an einen freien Schalter.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold und schaute griesgrämig auf ihn hinunter.

„Gold abheben." murmelte Harry schüchtern, bevor er seinen Schlüssel auf das Pult legte.

Der Kobold winkte mürrisch einen anderen herbei und gab den Schlüssel weiter. Diesen Kobold kannte Harry bereits. Er hatte ihn im Jahr zuvor mit Hagrid zu seinem Verlies geführt. Harry murmelte noch schnell einen Dank, bevor er Griphook folgt.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie hinab in die Tiefen Gringotts. Erst vor Harrys Verlies stoppte der Wagen seine rasante Fahrt. Sie stiegen aus und Griphook öffnete die enorm große Tür. Harry betrat sein Verlies und fühlte sich wieder von der riesigen Goldmenge geblendet. Schnell steckte er sich einige Galleonen in die Tasche, so dass er für das kommende Jahr genug Geld haben würde. Er wollte gerade zu Griphook zurückkehren, als ein kleines Päckchen seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Harry beugte sich hinunter, um es aufzuheben. Dabei entdeckte er den Namen, der darauf geschrieben stand: Severus Snape. Er beschloss es mitzunehmen. Vielleicht enthielt es ja Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen.

Danach verließ er endgültig den Raum und kehrte mit Griphook in die Halle zurück. Dort verabschiedete er sich mit einem Lächeln von dem Kobold und eilte in die Winkelgasse zurück. Jedoch heilt er sich nicht mit Einkäufen auf, sondern ging gleich wieder in den „Tropfenden Kessel". Bei Tom bestellte er sich ein spätes Mittagessen, bevor er sich wieder an den kleinen Ecktisch setzte.

Während dem Essen dachte Harry über seine nächsten Schritte nach. Er wollte zu Severus Snape. Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wo sich dieser aufheilt. Sollte er vielleicht versuchen nach Hogwarts zu gelangen, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape die Ferien in der Schule verbrachte? Aber wie sollte er dorthin kommen?

Während er so nachdachte, drang eine bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr. Sie gehörte zweifelsohne Draco Malfoy, seinen, „Lieblingsmitschüler". Schnell zog Harry sich tiefer in den Schatten seiner Ecke zurück und lauschte auf das Gespräch am Nebentisch.

„Kommt Onkel Severus heute Abend auch, Dad?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Ja, Draco. Dein Patenonkel wird auch kommen." erklang die geschmunzelte Antwort Malfoy Seniors.

„Gut." nickte Draco. „Er hat mir schließlich versprochen einige Zaubertränke mit mir zu brauen."

„Na, ob er dafür Zeit haben wird, das bezweifle ich doch stark. Er muss schließlich heute Abend auch noch nach Snape Manor zurück."

„Kann er nicht bei uns bleiben?" quengelte Draco und sah seinen Vater aus großen Silberaugen an.

„Du kannst ihn ja fragen", lachte Lucius Malfoy, „aber nun iss auf, damit wir weiter kommen." Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und Harry dachte über das eben Gehörte nach. Sein Vater würde also den Abend bei den Malfoys verbringen und eventuell auch noch die nächsten Tage.

Ihm blieb also keine andere Wahl, als ebenfalls dorthin zu gehen, so wenig ihm der Gedanke auch gefiel. Grade wollte Harry sich wieder zu den Malfoys wenden, als er bemerkte, dass deren Tisch leer war. Panisch schaute er sich in dem Lokal um, konnte aber keinen Blondschopf erkennen. In die Winkelgasse konnten die Beiden auch nicht gegangen sein. In diesem Fall wären sie an Harry vorbei gekommen. Frustriert ließ Harry seinen Kopf sinken. Wie sollte er nun nach Malfoy Manor kommen., wenn er ihnen nicht folgen konnte.

Da fiel ihm mit einem Mal etwas ein, das Hermine ihm mal erzählt hatte. Es gab einen Zauberbus, der überall hin fuhr, zwar nur abends, aber das war Harry ganz recht. Immerhin würde sein Vater auch erst am Abend bei den Malfoys eintreffen.

Mit neuem Mut aß Harry sein Essen auf und beschloss dann bis zum frühen Abend noch ein wenig die Winkelgasse zu erkunden.

Big Ben schlug gerade 18 Uhr, als er durch den „Tropfenden Kessel" wieder Muggellondon betrat. Mit einem doch recht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ging er in eine ruhige Seitenstraße. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine wieder mal recht behielt. Ansonsten müsste Harry sich etwas anders ausdenken oder vielleicht doch zu den Dursleys zurückkehren. Ein Schauer überfuhr ihn bei dem Gedanken. Energisch schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Nein, dorthin brächten ihn alle Zauber der Welt nicht zurück. So mit sich selbst beschäftigt, achtete Harry nicht auf den Weg und so kam es, dass er über einen großen Stein stolperte und hinfiel. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und Schwärze senkte sich über ihn. Er bemerkte nicht, wie bei dem Sturz die Wunden auf seinem Rücken aufplatzten und wieder zu bluten begannen. Auch der einsetzende Regen, der die Hitze vertrieb, entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Erst einige Stunden später kam Harry mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Kälte und sein Rücken schmerzte.

Einen Moment brauchte er, um sich zu orientieren, dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse des Tages wieder ein.

Seine Schmerzen ignorierend hob er seinen Koffer vom Boden auf. Die rechte Hand fuhr in seine Hosentasche, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und streckte ihn leuchtend in die Luft.

Sofort gab es einen lauten Knall. Ein großer lilaner Doppeldeckerbus kam schlitternd vor Harry zum Stehen. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und ein pickliger junger Mann kam heraus. „Guten Abend. Willkommen im fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Abend ihr Schaffner." ratterte Stan in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hinunter. Staunend schaute Harry ihn an. Der Bus gefiel ihm. Innen konnte er mehrere Betten erkennen und vor den Fenstern hingen Gardinen.

„Magst du nicht hereinkommen?" unterbrach Stan Harrys Beobachtung lachend. Errötend nickte Harry und beeilte sich einzusteigen. „Du bist aber ganz schön schmutzig." stellte Stan fest, während er Harry ein bett zuwies und seinen Koffer verstaute.

„Hingefallen." murmelte Harry daraufhin nur und machte es sich gemütlich.

Stan nickte und fragte dann: „Und wo soll es hingehen?"

„Malfoy Manor. Wisst ihr, wo das ist?" erwiderte Harry bange.

„Keine Sorge. Dieser Bus findet überall hin." beruhigt Stan ihn. „Das macht dann drei Galleonen. Vier fünfzig, wenn du noch einen heißen Kakao haben möchtest. Es wird ein Weilchen dauern, bis wir da sind."

Harry kramte das Geld heraus und reichte es Stan. Der schwang einmal seinen Zauberstab und Harry war wieder trocken, schmutzig, aber immerhin trocken. Dann ging Stan nach vorne, klopfte gegen die Scheibe vom Fahrerhaus und nannte einem Schrumpfkopf Harrys Reiseziel. Während der Bus anruckte und die Betten hin und her schwangen, servierte Stan Harry seinen Kakao.

Gemütlich den Kakao schlürfend beobachtete Harry wie am Fenster in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Welt vorbei rauschte.

Er spürte, wie langsam die Müdigkeit in seine Knochen kroch. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er in der letzten Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Bevor ihm jedoch die Augen ganz zufielen, kam der Bus mit einem starken Ruck zum Stehen. Beinahe wäre Harry dabei vom Bett gefallen.

„Malfoy Manor. Wir sind da." informierte ihn Stan. Harry schälte sich aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür. Stan öffnete sie und reichte ihm seinen Koffer nach draußen. „Bis zum nächsten Mal." hörte Harry ihn noch sagen, dann schloss sich die Tür und der „Fahrende Ritter" verschwand mit einem Knall in die Nacht.

Harry schaute sich um. Vor ihm erhob sich eine Villa. Er selbst stand auf einer, von Hecken gesäumten, Allee. Das war also Malfoy Manor. Das Zuhause von Draco Malfoy und der momentane Aufenthaltsort von Severus Snape. Nun machte sich in seiner Magengegend doch wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihn nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür setzte. Wenn er sich an seine bisherigen Zusammenstöße mit Draco Malfoy erinnerte, war das doch recht wahrscheinlich.

Zögernd näherte Harry sich der Eingangstür. Einmal tief Luft holend klopfte er schließlich vorsichtig an. Eine kleine Gestalt mit lederartigen Ohren öffnete ihm. „Sie wünschen?" fragte der Hauself und schaute zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich möchte zu Severus Snape." antwortete Harry schüchtern.

„Wen darf Dobby melden?" fragte der Hauself weiter und ließ Harry ein.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter." erwiderte Harry und schaute sich zaghaft in der großen, von schwarzen Marmorsäulen getragenen, Halle um.

Dobbys Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Information. Überrascht schaute er auf den schmutzigen und mittlerweile zitternden Jungen. Dann fasste er sich wieder, verbeugte sich kurz und sprach: „Einen Moment, Mr. Potter. Dobby wird Sie sofort anmelden."

Während der Hauself davon eilte, stellte Harry seinen Koffer ab und kramte das Päckchen, sowie das Pergament heraus.

Er hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet, als sich vor ihm eine Tür schwungvoll öffnete. Heraus trat Severus Snape.

„Potter, was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" blaffte dieser Harry an.

Bei der kalten Stimme zuckte Harry ängstlich zusammen und sein Zittern verstärkte sich noch. Vor Schreck war er zu keiner Erwiderung fähig. Dies blieb auch Severus nicht verborgen. Ein wenig freundlicher hakte er nach: „Nun, Mr. Potter, was führt Sie zu mir?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, erklang von der Treppe eine müde Stimme: „Onkel Severus, was ist denn los?"

Harry brauchte nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der da sprach.

Eben jener tapste nun verschlafen in einem grünen Seidenpyjama und augenreibend die Treppe hinunter. Vor seinem Patenonkel kam er zum Stehen. Überrascht musterte er den späten Gast.

„Potter?" Fassungslos schaute er auf das zitternde Häufchen Elend.

Langsam wurde Harry alles zu viel. Er war müde, hungrig und hatte Schmerzen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Körper einfach schlapp machte. Er fing an zu schwanken und Severus schaffte es gerade noch ihn aufzufangen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend umfing.


	2. Alte und neue Freunde

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem bequemen Bett wieder. Er war sauber, seine Wunden versorgt und er steckte in einem weichen Pyjama.  
Zögernd schaute er sich um, und stieß auf ein paar Silberaugen, die ihn warm anblinzelten. „Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Narzissa Malfoy sanft.  
„Gut." antwortete Harry schüchtern, und das stimmte auch. Seine Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen. „Was ist passiert?" setzte er noch hinzu.  
„Du bist in der Halle ohnmächtig geworden. Hast uns eignen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht und Severus hat deine Wunden versorgt. Was ist denn passiert? Warum bist du hier?" fragte Narzissa weich.  
„Ich... ich wollte zu Severus... Snape,... weil... ." fing Harry an zu stottern und versuchte sich auszurichten. „Das... das Pergament... der Trank... das Päckchen." versuchte er es erneut.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Harry. Überanstrenge dich nicht." wies ihn Narzissa sanft zurecht und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.  
„Meine Sachen." meinte Harry daraufhin ein wenig ruhiger.  
„Deine Sachen hat Dobby hergebracht." informierte Narzissa ihn.  
„Da muss ein Blatt Pergament bei sein und ein Päckchen." sagte Harry leise. Und wirklich, auf einem kleinen Schreibtisch lag das Gesuchte. Narzissa erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und holte die Sachen zum Bett.  
„Meinst du das hier?" fragte sie. Harry nickte, während sie sich das Ganze näher anschaute. Das Päckchen legte sie gleich zur Seite, immerhin stand dort Severus Name. Dann entfaltete sie das Papier. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Nun wusste sie, was den Jungen hergeführt hatte.  
„Darf ich das Severus geben?" wandte sie sich sanft an Harry. Der nickte zaghaft. „Keine Sorge. Es wird schon alles gut werden." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und strich liebevoll über Harrys Haare. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit verließ sie den Raum und ging hinunter in den grünen Salon, wo Severus und Lucius bei einer Partie Schach saßen.  
Die beiden Herren schauten auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Mit gemäßigten Schritten kam sie auf das Paar vor dem Kamin zu und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.  
„Harry ist gerade aufgewacht", teilte sie ihnen mit, „und ich soll dir das geben, Severus." Angesprochener hab fragend eine Augenbraue und nahm dann das Päckchen und das Schreiben entgegen.  
„Am besten schaust du dir das alles in Ruhe an. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Harry gehen. Der arme Kleine sollte nicht so lange allein bleiben." fuhr sie fort. „Wie geht es ihm denn?" fragte Severus nach, bevor sie wieder verschwinden konnte.  
„Besser. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich ihn dazu bekomme eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Und dann sollte er weiterschlafen, immerhin ist es schon drei Uhr nachts." damit erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich nochmals um. „Und Severus. Klärende Gespräche haben bis morgen Zeit." Mit diesen kryptischen Worten verließ sie endgültig den Salon und ließ zwei verwirrte Männer zurück.  
Diese schauten sich an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.  
„Was hat Cissa dir denn da gebracht, Severus?" lenkte Lucius die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harrys Sachen.  
„Mal schauen." meinte Severus und entfaltete das Pergament. Als er sah, was darauf geschrieben stand, entglitt es ihm vor Schreck. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Lucius an, der ob Severus Mimik in Lachen ausbrach.  
Zu keinem vernünftigen Wort in der Lage, reichte Severus Lucius das Schreiben und beendete so effektiv dessen Lachanfall. „Heilige Schei...e, Severus!" war Lucius spontane Äußerung. „Was soll das denn heißen?!" „Woher soll ICH das denn wissen. Bei Salazar, ich hatte bis eben keine Ahnung!" maulte Severus zurück.  
„Mach mal das Paket auf, Sev. Vielleicht erklärt das Einiges." schlug Lucius noch immer perplex vor.  
Zustimmend nickend öffnete Severus es. Dabei fielen einige Papiere und ein Brief heraus. Schnell sichtete er die Papiere. Es waren einige Besitzurkunden und ... eine Geburtsurkunde. Nun hatte Severus es amtlich.  
„Ich bin Vater. Hörst du? Ich bin tatsächlich Vater!" rief er aus.  
„Ja ich höre es. Du bist ja laut genug, Sev." schmunzelte Lucius.  
„Was steht denn in dem Brief?" fragte er dann neugierig.  
„Moment." antwortete Severus und schaute nach. „Er ist von Lili." hauchte er noch und begann vorzulesen:

„Lieber Severus,

mir graut es davor, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das Folgende mitteilen soll. Meine große Angst ist, dass du mich nun hassen wirst, weil ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe. Die Zeiten sind dunkel und ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir das Richtige getan haben. Vielleicht kannst du mir auch eines Tages verzeihen. Und wieder rede ich nur um den heißen Brei herum. Typisch Lili, wirst du nun wohl denken und dabei schmunzeln. Du bist neben James der Mensch, der mich am Besten kennt und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder.  
Darum ist es mir nach jener Nacht auch so schwer gefallen, dich zurück zu weisen.  
Meine Liebe zu James kann ich aber nicht verleugnen, auch wenn ich dir dadurch sehr weh getan habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen und triffst eines Tages die Person, die dich so liebt, wie du es verdienst.  
Und wieder bin ich dabei dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich werde das wohl noch des Öfteren in diesem Brief tun müssen.  
Verzeih, dass ich dich verlassen habe. Verzeih, dass ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Und vor allem verzeih, dass ich dir das Ergebnis unserer wunderschönen Nacht vorenthalten habe: Harry.  
Ja, mein Sohn ist auch der deinige. Nun verstehst du wohl, warum meine Angast vor diesem Brief so groß ist.  
Ich habe mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht. So vieles gab es zu bedenken. Als ich bemerkt habe, dass ich dein Kind unter dem Herzen trug, hattest du dich bereits Voldemort angeschlossen und warst zum Todesser geworden. James hingegen arbeitete für den Phönixorden und obwohl er weiß, dass Harry dein Sohn ist, liebt er ihn wie seinen eigenen.  
Denk jedoch nicht, dass ich deswegen geschwiegen habe. Nein, ich tat es um dich und Harry zu schützen. Nun wo du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, habe ich wohl zumindest teilweise versagt. Daher werde ich dir nun mitteilen, was du noch wissen musst, um dich und Harry zu schützen.  
Harrys Magiepotenzial ist schier unendlich. Als er geboren wurde, war er von einem strahlend weißem Licht umgeben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wunderschön er war.  
Unser Sohn. Schnell haben James und ich bemerkt, dass ihm von einer unbekannten Macht Gefahr droht. Um Harry zu schützen, mussten wir seine Magie bannen und eine Illusion über ihn legen.  
Wir dachten, das wäre genug, aber seid einiger Zeit tauchen seltsame Gestalten in unserer Nähe auf. Daher haben James und ich beschlossen umzuziehen und Sirius als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Selbst Dumbledore werden wir nicht sagen, wo wir hingehen. Wir können niemandem mehr trauen. Anfangs dachte James, dass Voldemort uns bedrohen würde, aber mittlerweile wissen wir, dass dies nicht stimmt. Solche Kreaturen würde selbst der Unnennbare nicht herauf beschwören.  
James wird bald nach Hause kommen und dann werden wir diesen Brief und alle Informationen, die wir sammeln konnten, Sirius übergeben. Er soll sie für uns verwahren und im schlimmsten Fall an dich weitergeben.

Schütze unseren Sohn, Severus. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes.

Auf ewig, deine Lili."

Als Severus geendet hatte, liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er hatte lange nicht mehr bewusst an seine große Liebe gedacht, sie jedoch nie ganz vergessen.  
Nun musste er erfahren, dass auch sie bis um Ende an ihn gedacht hatte und dass sie sogar einen gemeinsamen Sohn hatten.  
Er konnte all das noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Lucius, der seinen besten Freund noch nie so gesehen hatte, stand auf und kniete sich vor den völlig aufgelösten Severus. Dann schloss er ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung und murmelte beruhigende Worte.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Severus wieder gefasst hatte. „Danke." flüsterte er Lucius zu. Sein Zusammenbruch war ihm doch ein wenig peinlich.  
„Schon gut." meinte Lucius nur und erhob sich wieder. Dann ging er zur hauseigenen Bar und mixte ihnen zwei Drinks.  
Mit einem „Hier, das kannst du jetzt wohl gut gebrauchen." gab er eines der Gläser an Severus weiter und stieß mit ihm an.  
„Auf deinen Sohn." sagte er noch und leerte dann das Glas. Severus nickte und tat es ihm dann lächelnd gleich.  
Plötzlich stockte Severus in seiner Begeisterung und ließ seinen Kopf sinken.  
„Lucius, was habe ich nur getan?" hauchte er verzweifelt.  
Irritiert schaute Lucius auf. „Was meinst du?" „Ich habe meinen eigenen Sohn das gesamte letzte Jahr drangsaliert. Meinen eigenen Sohn, hörst du?!" rief Severus aufgebracht.  
Verstört begann er vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen.  
„Was ist, wenn er mich nun nicht akzeptiert, wenn er mich ablehnt?" wandte er sich an Lucius. „Was soll ich nur machen?!"  
Auch Lucius erhob sich nun und stellte sich Severus in den Weg. „Nun beruhige dich mal. Du läufst mir ja Löcher in den Teppich. Harry wäre doch gar nicht hier, wenn er nicht über all das hinwegsehen würde." versuchte der Hausherr ihm begreiflich zu machen.  
Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und nickte dann zustimmend. So schlecht konnte seine Situation gar nicht sein, immerhin war Harry ja nun hier.  
„Komm alter Freund, lass es für heute gut sein. Geh ins Bett und schlaf eine Runde. Morgen kannst du dann mit Harry sprechen und alles klären." schlug ihm Lucius vor und führte ihn zur Tür. Ohne Proteste ließ Severus sich aus dem Raum schieben und ging nach oben zu seinem Zimmer.  
Dabei kam er an Harrys Raum vorbei. Zögernd bleib er vor der Tür stehen. Dort drinnen lag sein Sohn. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Harry schlief bereits wieder tief und fest. Sein Gesicht hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck. Vor dem Bett saß noch immer Narzissa und wachte über den schlafenden Jungen. Stumm gab Severus ihr ein Zeichen und nahm dann ihren Platz ein, während Narzissa nach einem stillen Gruß den Raum verließ.  
Lange beobachtete Severus Harrys schlafende Gestalt. Seine Gedanken wirbelten um Vergangenheit und Zukunft, bis er schließlich im Morpheus Arme sank. Sein Kopf fiel neben Harrys auf das Kissen und der Junge rutschte augenblicklich näher.  
Als Harry am späten Vormittag seine Augen öffnete, schaute er auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf.  
Verwundert registrierte er,, wer dort schlief. Während er Severus im Schlaf beobachtete, wuchs langsam Hoffnung in ihm. Bedeutete die Anwesenheit seines Vaters vielleicht, dass der ihn akzeptierte? Durfte er bleiben und bräuchte somit nicht zu den Dursleys zurück? Harry wagte kaum weiter zu denken. Er wollte sich nicht zu große Hoffnung machen, um nicht wieder enttäuscht zu werden. So zog er es vor, seinen Vater im Schlaf zu beobachten.  
Dabei stellte er fest, dass Severus Snape so friedlich und entspannt wirkte.  
Harry hatte ihn so noch nie erlebt. Im Unterricht, oder allgemein in Hogwarts, wirkte Severus immer angespannt und furchterregend. Dieser neue Aspekt an seinem Vater gefiel ihm sehr. Er ließ ihn menschlicher erscheinen. Langsam begann auch Severus sich zu regen. Schnell zog Harry sich zurück. Er verkroch sich praktisch in den Decken und senkte den Blick. Er wollte auf keinen Fall beim Starren erwischt werden. Zu groß war seine Angst vor einer Zurückweisung.  
So kam Severus nicht in den Genuss in zwei grüne Augen zu schauen, als er die seinigen aufschlug. Stattdessen sah er einen leicht zitternden schwarzen Haarschopf, der halb von der Decke verborgen wurde.  
Dieser Anblick schmerzte Severus. Ganz offensichtlich fürchtete sich sein Sohn vor ihm. „Guten Morgen, Harry." begrüßte er ihn daher besonders sanft.  
Ein genuscheltes „Morgen" war seine Belohnung. „Wie fühlst du dich? keine Schmerzen mehr?" fragte er liebevoll weiter. (A.d.B. süß!)  
Zaghaft schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Trotz der weichen Art Severus traute er sich nicht zu sprechen. „Hast du Hunger?" versuchte Severus es erneut Harry zum Reden zu bringen. Er erntete jedoch wieder nur ein Nicken.  
Traurig seufzend erhob er sich. „Ich hole dir etwas. Einen kleinen Augenblick."  
Als Harry bemerkte, dass Severus durch sein Schweigen verletzt war, bildeten sich dicke Tränen in seinen Augen. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Sev bereits aus dem Raum verschwunden. Nun konnte Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schniefend lag er im Bett und weinte. Er war so in seine Trauer und Selbstvorwürfe versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand zu ihm kam.  
Erst als sich zwei warme Arme um ihn legten und ihn festhielten, schreckte er auf. Sein Blick traf wieder auf die verständnisvollen Silberaugen von Narzissa. „Was ist denn los, Harry?" fragte sie sanft und zog ihn auf ihren Schoß. Tröstend strich sie dabei über seinen Rücken. Harry lehnte sich in diese liebevolle Umarmung und schluchzte.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe Professor Snape verletzt. Nun wird er mich bestimmt wieder wegschicken." wisperte er tränenerstickt.  
„Was hast du denn getan, dass du denkst, dass er verletzt ist?" hakte Narzissa nach und verstärkte ihre Umarmung, um Harry Halt zu geben.  
„Professor Snape hat mich gefragt, wie es mir geht und ob ich Hunger habe. Ich hatte aber zu viel Angst um zu sprechen, darum habe ich bloß genickt. Und dann hat er geseufzt und gesagt, dass er mir was zu essen holen will. Bestimmt ist er jetzt böse auf mich und will mich nicht mehr haben.." murmelte Harry und versteckte sein tränennasses Gesicht in Narzissas Halsbeuge.  
„Schau mich an." sagte Narzissa weich und hob Harrys Kinn an. „Nur weil Severus vielleicht traurig ist, heißt das nicht, dass er dich nicht will. Für ihn ist es auch nicht leicht, immerhin hat er erst gestern erfahren, dass er dein Vater ist. Er mag dich doch."  
„Nein, er hasst mich." vehement schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Erneut flossen Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte Narzissa erschrocken.  
„Er hat mich das ganze letzte Jahr immer so böse angeschaut und war gemein zu mir. Genau wie Draco. Und der hat auch gesagt, dass er mich hasst." nuschelte Harry, nur um dann, als er bemerkte, WAS er da gesagt hatte, panisch zurückzuweichen. Narzissa heilt ihn jedoch fest und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her.  
„Sch. Keine Sorge." wisperte sie sanft in sein Ohr. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich zu Severus gehe und mit ihm rede. Es wird schon alles gut werden."  
Zaghaft nickte Harry auf ihren Vorschlag. Vorsichtig steckte Narzissa ihn wieder unter die Decke und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit ging sie lächelnd zur Tür hinaus und schloss diese. Auf dem Flur verfinsterte sich ihre Miene jedoch wieder. Schnell sicherte sie Harrys Zimmer mit einem Stillezauber und schrie dann aus Leibeskräften: „Severus Snape und Draco Lucius Malfoy" SOFORT HERKOMMEN!"  
Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da standen die Beiden vor ihr.  
„Ist was passiert?" fragten sie erschrocken, bekamen aber nur ein schroffes „Mitkommen" zur Antwort.  
„Aber ich wollte Harry gerade sein Frühstück bringen." wagte Severus einzuwenden und wies auf das Tablett in seinen Händen. Einen eisigen Blick und ein lautstarkes „Lucius" später war er auch dieses los.  
Nun stand Lucius Malfoy mit einem leckeren Frühstück auf dem Arm im Flur und konnte schmunzelnd beobachten, wie seine Frau zwei arme Slytherinschafe zur Schlachtbank führte. Dann drehte er sich um und betrat Harrys Zimmer.  
„Frühstücksservice." meinte er fröhlich zu Harry. Er zauberte einen kleinen Tisch herbei und servierte das Essen.  
„Ich bin übrigens Lucius Malfoy. Dracos Vater." stellte er sich vor und nahm dann auf dem Stuhl Platz, um Harry ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" erkundigte Lucius sich freundlich. Harry nickte, während er sich dem essen widmete. So etwas leckeres kannte er sonst nur aus Hogwarts.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen? Du wusstest doch nicht, wo wir wohnen, oder?" fragte Lucius neugierig weiter.  
„Mit dem „!Fahrenden Ritter"." antwortete Harry kauend. Erst sah Lucius recht verwirrt drein, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf.  
„Ah, davon habe ich gehört. Leider bin ich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu benutzen. Ist er wirklich lila und hat Betten?" wollte der Hausherr aufgeregt wissen.  
Breitwillig erzählte Harry ihm alles, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte.  
Unterdessen erhielten einige Räume weiter zwei bedröppelte junge Männer die Standpauke ihres Leben. Narzissa hatte Severus und Draco in ihrem privaten Salon geschleift und dort auf die Couch gesetzt. Nun stand die zornessprühend vor ihnen.  
„Wie konntet ihr es nur wagen, dem Jungen das Leben so schwer zu machen?! gerade von dir, Severus, hätte ich ein erwachseneres Verhalten erwartet!" wies sie die Beiden zurecht.  
„Der arme Junge sitzt da drüben und heult sich die Augen aus, weil er denkt, dass ihr ihn hasst, dass sein eigener VATER ihn nicht will!" Narzissa kam jetzt erst richtig in Schwung. Eine halbe Stunde später klingelten Draco und Severus die Ohren. Narzissa hatte es geschafft, ihnen ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. mit jedem Wort von ihr waren sie immer kleiner geworden.  
„Und damit ihr Zeit habt darüber nachzudenken, werdet ihr heute Nachmittag die große Halle putzen! Und zwar auf Muggelart, Severus!" wie sie die Beiden noch an.  
Severus schluckte. Seit er 15 Jahre alt war, hatte er keine Strafarbeit mehr machen müssen. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, Narzissa zu widersprechen. So nickte er nur, genauso wie Draco, zustimmend. Zufrieden ließ sich Narzissa in ihren Sessel fallen.  
„Ihr dürft jetzt gehen." sagte sie gnädig.  
„Severus, ich würde dir raten, dich mit Harry auszusprechen. Sonst lernst du mich mal richtig kennen!" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
mit gesenkten Häuptern schlichen Draco und Severus aus ihrem Raum. Sie hatten ihre Lektion gelernt. Während Draco sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück begab, machte Severus sich auf den Weg zu Harry.  
Der war mittlerweile dabei sich mit Lucius lebhaft über die Vorzüge verschiedener Unterrichtsfächer zu unterhalten.  
Als sein Vater jedoch den Raum betrat, wurde er still und senkte den Blick.  
Lucius erhob sich. „Ich werde euch zwei dann mal alleine lassen." sagte er verständnisvoll uns wuschelte Harry noch durch das Haar bevor er ging.  
Still setze Severus sich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl und schaute auf seinen Sohn.  
„Harry, wir müssen reden." meinte er dann. Der Junge versteifte sich bei diesen Worten merklich. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.  
„Ich muss zu den Dursleys zurück, nicht wahr?" wisperte er traurig.  
„Nein, wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte Severus erstaunt.  
Nun hob Harry seinen Blick. „Heißt das, ich darf bleiben?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Als Severus sofort nickte, traten Harry wieder Tränen in die Augen. Schnell setzte Severus sich zu dem Jungen auf das Bett und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
„Natürlich darfst du bei mir bleiben. Du bist doch mein Sohn." setzte er noch bekräftigend hinzu. Nun flossen die Tränen erst recht. Fest kuschelte sich Harry an Severus und ließ seiner Freude freien Lauf.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile löste sich Severus ein wenig von Harry.  
„Wie hast du eigentlich herausgefunden, dass ich dein Vater bin? Und wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte er schließlich.  
„Das würde uns auch interessieren." stellte eine Stimme von der Tür aus fest.  
Überrascht schauten Harry und Severus auf. In der Tür stand die gesamte Familie Malfoy und lächelte sie an.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nach unten gehen und es uns um Salon gemütlich machen? Dann kannst du uns alles in Ruhe erzählen, Harry." schlug Narzissa vor und erntete von allen Seiten zustimmendes Nicken. Also schickte sie alle, bis auf Harry, nach unten und holte dem Jungen einige Anziehsachen aus Dracos Zimmer. Sie hatte bereits zuvor Harrys eigene Sachen gesehen und sie als nicht tragbar befunden. Schnell scheuchte sie Harry ins Bad und stellte den Jungen unter die Dusche.  
Obwohl Harry sich ein wenig vor ihr genierte, folgte er ohne Widerspruch.  
Narzissa, die das Unwohlsein des Jungen bemerkte, wollte gerade das Bad verlassen, als ihr Blick auf seinen Rücken fiel. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein. Ihr Blick folgt den Striemen, die sich auch über seine Beine zogen.  
Am vorigen Abend, als Severus die Wunden versorgt hatte, hatte sie noch angenommen, dass diese von einem Sturz stammen würden. Nun erst stellte sie fest, dass es Peitschenstriemen waren. Schnell trat sie in das Schlafzimmer zurück, um Harry nicht sehen zu lassen, wie betroffen sie war. Narzissa wollte nicht, dass Harry sich noch unwohler fühlte, als ohnehin schon. Daher setzte sie sich auf das Bett und wartete, bis er wieder herauskommen würde.  
Ein paar Minuten später trat ein glänzender und duftender Harry in den Raum. Dracos Sachen standen ihm gut. Die schwarze Hose betonte seine schmale Figur und das grüne Seidenhemd seine Augen.  
„Hübsch siehst du aus." schmunzelte sie ihm entgegen und sorgte so für eine verlegene Röte in seinem Gesicht.  
„Danke." nuschelte Harry peinlich berührt. Er war es nicht gewohnt solch schöne Sachen zu tragen. „Komm." meinte Narzissa daraufhin nur lächelnd und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen hinunter.  
Als sie im Salon ankamen schauten die Anwesenden überrascht auf. Sie alle hatten Harry nicht so gutaussehend in Erinnerung. Kein Wunder, wenn man vor Dreck strotzend irgendwo auftauchte, hatte das meist eine eher negative Wirkung.  
Narzissa führte Harry zu einem Sessel neben Severus und setzte sich dann selbst zu Ehemann und Sohn auf das Sofa.  
„Magst du uns jetzt alles erzählen?" fragte Severus sanft und schaute liebevoll auf Harry. Harry nickte und begann zu berichten, wie er durch den Trank herausgefunden hatte, dass James nicht sein Vater war. Die schlechte Behandlung der Dursleys und die nächtliche Flucht ließ er jedoch aus. Stattdessen erzählte er von dem Zusammentreffen mit Dädalus Diggel, wie er im Verließ das Päckchen fand, dem belauschten Gespräch der Malfoys und schließlich seinem Sturz und der Fahrt mit dem „Fahrenden Ritter".  
Die ganze Zeit über hingen die Vier an seinen Lippen. Draco bekam große Augen, bei so viel Abenteuer an einem Tag und Severus beobachtete Harry mit neuem Stolz in seinen Augen.  
„Wow", meinte Lucius schließlich, „da hast du ja eine ganze Menge erlebt."  
Harry nickte lächelnd.  
„Aber wir sollten deiner Tante noch Bescheid gaben, wo du bist. Damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht." sagte Severus dann. Sofort verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht, sein Lächeln verschwand und er begann wieder vor Angst zu zittern. Natürlich blieb das den Anderen nicht verborgen. Narzissa musste wieder an die Striemen auf Harrys Körper denken. Nun ahnte sie, woher diese stammten.  
„Harry", sprach sie ihn sanft an, „magst du uns nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm unangenehm. Er wollte ihnen nicht preisgeben, was für ein schlechter Mensch er war und wie oft die Dursleys ihn deswegen bestrafen mussten, denn dann würden die anderen ihn nicht mehr mögen und wegschicken. „Harry. Ich möchte dich gerne verstehen können, aber dazu muss ich wissen, was los ist." versuchte es nun Severus. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, darf ich es mir dann anschauen? Ich weiß einen Weg, wie das geht." fuhr Severus fort.  
„Wir würden es auch gerne wissen." mischte sich nun auch Lucius ein. „Wir mögen dich alle, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Egal was passiert ist."  
„Wirklich?" fragte Harry zögernd und schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. Sofort nickten die Anderen. „OK." meinte er dann zu Severus, senkte jedoch seinen Blick.  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Autoleglimenz."  
Narzissa, Lucius, Draco und Severus sahen vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie Petunia Dursley Harry seine Schulsachen und den Zauberstab wegnahm, sobald er ihr Haus betrat. Sie erlebten die Sklavenarbeit, die Harry verrichten musste und waren gezwungen untätig zu beobachten, wie Harry mit Peitschenhieben gequält wurde. Sie sahen auch den traurigen, kleinen Jungen, der Abends und Nachts in seinem Bett lernte, obwohl er vor Müdigkeit und Hunger kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.  
An diesem Punkt beendete Severus den Zauber und wollte seinen Sohn tröstend in die Arme nehmen, aber Draco war schneller. Der Malfoy-Erbe sprang von der Couch auf, rannte zu Harry und kletterte auf seinen Sessel. Worte der Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten sprudelten nur so aus seinem Mund.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich wollte gar nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Ich war nur traurig und beleidigt, weil du meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast. Bitte verzeih mir, ja? Ich tu auch alles was du willst, aber bitte verzeih mir." flehte Draco und krallte sich regelrecht an Harry fest, während dicke Tränen aus seinen Silberaugen flossen.  
Staunend schaute Harry auf den Klammeraffen in seinen Armen und nickte. „Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, Draco, aber ich habe nie deine Freundschaft abgelehnt. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich mir meine Freunde mit der Zeit selbst wählen werde. Ich wäre gerne dein Freund geworden, wenn du ein wenig netter gewesen wärst. Ich habe dich eigentlich von Anfang an gemocht." stellte Harry richtig. Nun war es an Draco überrascht zu sein.  
„Können wir es dann jetzt noch mal neu versuchen?" fragte Draco und schaute Harry mit großen Augen hoffnungsvoll an. Der nickte. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden schlang Draco seine Arme um Harry, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schultern ab.  
Amüsiert hatten die Erwachsenen das kleine Intermezzo beobachtet. Sie waren froh,. dass die beiden Jungs die Vergangenheit so schnell ablegen konnten.  
„Dad?" riss sie mit einem Male Dracos Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir müssen einkaufen gehen." stellte der Malfoy-Sproß fest. Narzissas Gesicht begann bei diesen Worten zu strahlen.  
„Schon wieder?" meinte Lucius hingegen mit leichtem Grauen.  
Draco nickte bekräftigend. „Natürlich. Harry braucht doch neue Kleidung. Er kann doch nicht immer meine Sachen anziehen, obwohl sie ihm wahnsinnig gut stehen." fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und sorgte so für eine gesunde Rötung in Harrys Gesicht.  
„Nun gut, dann gehen wir halt übermorgen einkaufen." stimmte Lucius leidend zu und hatte damit die Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
Nachdem nun alles geklärt war, schickte Narzissa die Jungen spielen. Draco zog Harry aufgeregt aus dem Raum um ihm sein Zimmer zu zeigen. Lächelnd schauten die Erwachsenen ihnen hinterher.  
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wurde Severus jedoch wieder ernst. „Ich gehe jetzt ein gewisses Muggelpaar besuchen. Will mich jemand begleiten?" fragte er kalt lächelnd. Lucius erhob sich und nickte grimmig.  
„Dann bleibe ich hier und schaue nach den Jungs." meinte Narzissa. „Viel Spaß." fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor die Beiden verschwanden.

oooOOooo

Zwei Tage später lief ein fröhlicher Draco Malfoy im Schlafanzug durch das Manor. Er befand sich auf einer Mission – das Wecken seiner Familie. Gerade stand er vor dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und rief: „Guten Morgen!" Sein Vater grummelte nur, während seine Mutter, aus dem Bad, antwortete. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."  
Teil eins der Mission erfüllt. Grinsend lief er an das Ende des Flures und riss Severus Tür auf. „Guten Morgen, Onkel Sev. Aufstehen!" Und schon war er wieder fort, auf dem Weg zu Teil drei seiner Mission. Das grummeln seines Patenonkels ignorierend.  
Fröhlich hüpfte er die Treppe zum dritten Stock hinauf. Er öffnete Harrys Tür und sprang zu ihm auf das Bett. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Aufstehen, wir wollen einkaufen!" kam es gut gelaunt aus Dracos Mund.  
Müde öffnete Harry ein Auge und schielte zu seinem Wecker. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und brummelte: „Verzieh dich Draco! Es ist erst HALB SECHS! Komm in zwei Stunden wieder!"  
„Och, nun komm schon, Harry. Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen." maulte Draco und begann damit, ihn zu schütteln.  
Harry murrte und zog, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, Draco unter die Decke. „Ruhe. Schlaf." befahl er leicht angesäuert.  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihm sein momentaner Aufenthaltsort gefiel, beschloss Draco diesen Affront gegen seine persönliche Einkauftradition zu übersehen.  
Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihn.  
Zwei Stunden später wunderte sich Lucius, dass er noch immer in seinem warmen Bett liegen durfte.  
Hatte er vielleicht das Glück und Narzissa und Draco waren ohne ihn gegangen? Einen wunderbaren Moment lang gab er sich dieser Illusion hin, dann bemerkte er das Singen aus dem Bad.  
Schlurfend erhob er sich und wanderte mit halbgeöffneten Augen auf die Geräuschquelle zu.  
„Morgen, Cissa." murmelte er nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
„Guten Morgen, Lucius." kam die fröhliche Antwort aus der Wanne.  
„Wie kommts, dass wir noch nicht, gezwungener Maßen, am Frühstückstisch sitzen?" fragte er irritiert. „Draco schläft noch." informierte ihn Narzissa lächelnd.  
„Was?!" geschockt starrte Lucius auf seine Frau. Die kicherte und meinte: „Harry hat ihn wohl überredet noch mal zu schlafen. Jedenfalls liegen die Beiden aneinander gekuschelt in Harrys Bett." „Wow, ich sollte ihm auf Knien danken. Er hat meinen Schlaf gerettet." murmelte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst. Narzissa brach in Lachen aus.  
Zwanzig Minuten später stiefelte Lucius in den dritten Stock um die Jungen zu wecken. Unterwegs traf er auf Severus.  
„Guten Morgen, Lucius." grüßte der. „Wie kommts, dass ich noch weiterschlafen durfte?"  
„Guten Morgen. Komm mit, dann zeig ich es dir." antwortete Lucius grinsend und zog ihn mit. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Harrys Zimmer. Der Hausherr öffnete die Tür und winkte seinen Freund heran.  
Ihnen zeigte sich ein niedliches Bild. Ihre Söhne lagen quer über das Bett in einander verkeilt und schliefen friedlich.  
Severus und Lucius lächelten sich an und machten sich dann daran, die zwei zu wecken, ein nicht ganz so leichtes Unterfangen.  
Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, die beiden zu entknoten, grinste Lucius seinen Sohn an.  
„Wolltest du nicht schon längst in der Winkelgasse sein, Draco?" zog er ihn auf.  
„Was?! Wie spät ist es?! 8 Uhr! Bei Salazar, wir müssen sofort los!" rief Draco geschockt und wuselte davon.  
Verwundert schaute Harry ihm hinterher.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist normal." beruhigte Lucius ihn leicht gequält grinsend.  
„Das hat er von seiner Mutter." fügte Severus noch hinzu.  
Harry nickte verstehend und ging ins Bad.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle am Frühstückstisch. Draco scharrte nervös mit seinen Füßen. Er wollte endlich los. Der halbe Tag war ja schon vorbei, wie sollten sie es da schaffen alles Nötige einzukaufen. Man konnte Draco seine Gedanken regelrecht ansehen. Nervös trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch.  
Grinsend legte Harry seine Hand auf Dracos. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Dray." meinte er dann und lächelte. Draco grummelte nur, hörte aber mit dem Trommeln auf. Die Verkürzung seines Namens hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, die anderen dafür schon.  
„Ach so? Wir sind also schon bei `Dray´?" neckte Lucius ihn.  
Vor Verlegenheit lief Harry rot an. Er hatte selbst nicht darauf geachtet, wie er seinen Freund angesprochen hatte. Nun bemerkte auch Draco das Kosewort und fuhr seinem Vater in die Parade. „Lass Harry in Ruhe, Vater! Iss lieber dein Frühstück, damit wir los können." wies Draco Lucius zurecht. Seine Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich.  
Hoch aufgerichtet saß er am Tisch und starrte Lucius an. Jeder Zoll vom ihm ein stolzer Malfoy. „Ist ja gut. Man gönnt einem hier aber auch gar keinen Spaß." brummelte Lucius in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und hatte somit die Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
Weitere dreißig Minuten später waren sie, zu Dracos Erleichterung, endlich abfahrbereit. Lucius hatte durchgesetzt, dass, wenn er nun schon einkaufen musste, er wenigstens auf der Hinfahrt Spaß haben durfte. Und so war beschlossen worden, dass sie den „Fahrenden Ritter" nehmen würden, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass dieser bis 10 Uhr morgens noch fuhr.  
Fröhlich richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und wartete auf den Knall, der den Bus ankündigen würde. Dieser erschien auch sofort und löste große Begeisterung aus. „Schaut, er ist wirklich lila, du hattest recht Harry." rief Lucius aus und stellte sich auf die zehenspitzen um noch besser hineinschauen zu können. „Wo sind denn die Betten?" unterbrach er dann enttäuscht Stans übliche Begrüßungsansprache. „Guter Mann, es ist doch keine Nacht mehr, da brauchen wir auch keine Betten!" belehrte Stan Lucius konsterniert, während die Anderen ein wenig Abstand vom Malfoy-Oberhaupt nahmen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. „Ach so." murmelte Lucius bedröppelt und stieg beleidigt ein.  
Schnell folgten die Anderen und sie machten es sich in den bequemen Sesseln gemütlich. Lucius nannte Stan ihr Ziel, die Winkelgasse, und bezahlte. Dann schaute er begeistert aus dem Fenster, während sie sich London näherten. Lucius war so von der Aussicht gefangen genommen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie über sein kindisches Benehmen der Kopf geschüttelt wurde. Geduldig beantwortete Stan alle Fragen zum „Fahrenden Ritter". So verging die Zeit bis zur Ankunft schnell.  
Endlich in der Winkelgasse, übernahm Draco das Kommando und schleifte sie zu Mme. Malkins. Lucius hielt sich nicht erst groß damit auf zu Gringotts zu gehen.  
Es war einfacher, das Gold aus dem Verließ nehmen zu lassen, ansonsten müsste er sicherlich mehrmals gehen. So wie er seinen Sohn und seine Frau kannte würde das ein teurer Tag werden. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich das leisten.  
Severus hatte gedanklich schon abgeschaltet und ließ sich einfach mitschleifen. Auch er hatte bereits das eine oder andere Mal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt an derartigen Einkaufmarathons teilnehmen zu dürfen.  
lediglich Harry wagte es zu protestieren. „Ich muss erst noch nach Gringotts." stellte er fest.  
„Dad bezahlt." meinte Draco nur und zog ihn weiter.  
„Aber..." widersprach Harry, beziehungsweise er versuchte es.  
„Nichts, aber!" murrte Draco über die Unterbrechung. „Er ist dein Pate, also bezahlt er auch. Und nun KOMM. Wir haben genug Zeit vertrödelt."  
„Pate?" fragte Harry dennoch nach.  
„Ja, ich bin dein Pate, Harry. Lili hat das so bestimmt, also keine Sorge." lächelte Lucius ihn an und zeigte dann auf Draco, der bereits wieder mit den Füßen scharrte.  
„Fertig?" fragte Draco leicht sauer, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab. Er griff einfach nach Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn in den Laden.  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat Mme. Malkin auf die Besucher zu.  
„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie zuvorkommend.  
„Wir brauchen einige komplette Outfits für Harry." antwortete Draco und zeigte auf sein überrumpeltes Anhängsel.  
„Na dann stellen Sie sich mal hier her, junger Mann." wies Mme. Malkin Harry an und dann ging es los. Die Schneiderin nahm Harrys Maße und brachte dann verschiedene Kleidungsstücke zum probieren. In der ersten Stunde gab Harry noch seine Meinung zu einigen Stücken ab. In der zweiten zog er einfach alles an, was Narzissa oder Draco ihm reichten, während Lucius und Severus zuschauten.  
Eine weitere Stunde verging und Harry stellte mit einem Male fest, dass er mit zwei Teufeln in Engelsgestalt alleine war. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass Lucius und Severus es sich in Florian Fortescues Eiscafe gemütlich gemacht hatten. Noch zwei weitere Stunden musste Harry es bei Mme. Malkin aushalten, dann durfte er, beladen mit zehn Tüten, das Geschäft verlassen. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Severus auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
„Na, hast du es geschafft?" sprach Severus ihn an, doch Harry ignorierte es geflissentlich. „Habt ihr alles bekommen?" fragte nun auch Lucius, doch Harry schnaubte nur.  
„Was ist denn los?" kam nun die besorgte Nachfrage.  
„Was los ist?" brauste Harry auf. „Ihr lasst mich einfach im Stich" Lasst mich mit diesen... diesen Einkaufsmonstern alleine und geht euch amüsieren. Und dann fragt ihr, was los ist? Ich bin enttäuscht von euch." stellte er beleidigt fest.  
Verlegen schauten Severus und Lucius in ihre Kaffeetassen. „Es tut mir leid." murmelten sie dann kleinlaut. „Das will ich auch hoffen." meinte Harry dann ein wenig gnädiger.  
Diesen Moment nutzten Draco und Narzissa um ebenfalls am Tisch aufzutauchen.  
Sie setzten sich jedoch nicht, sondern sahen die drei erwartungsvoll ab.  
„Seid ihr fertig? Können wir weiter?" fragte Draco mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Wie weiter?" Harry war vollkommen überrumpelt.  
„Na wir müssen doch noch Schuhe und Accessoires kaufen." sagte narzissa wie selbstverständlich.  
„Oh nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe für die nächste Zeit genug vom Einkaufen!" rief Harry panisch aus.  
„Aber... aber... Das geht doch nicht!" Nun war es an Draco verwirrt zu sein. Mit großen, traurigen Augen schaute er Harry an.  
Harry schluckte erst bei diesem bettelnden Blick, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
„Nein, Draco. Wir waren gerade fünf Stunden lang bei Mme. Malkins, das reicht." versuchte er zu erklären. Nun ließ Draco den Kopf erst richtig hängen. Er war jedoch noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Ein Malfoy bekam schließlich immer, was er wollte. Also ging er nun auf Harry zu und ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken. Dann setzte er seinen besten Betelblick auf und schaute zu Harry hinauf. „Bitte Harry, ich habe mich schon so darauf gefreut mit dir in mein Lieblingsgeschäft zu gehen." flehte Draco mit zitternder Unterlippe.  
Zuerst schien es noch so, als könne Harry dem standhalten, doch dann nickte er geschlagen.  
Jubelnd fiel Draco ihm um den Hals und knuddelte ihn durch. Dann stand er auf und zog Harry mit hoch.  
„Komm mit." forderte Draco Harry auf und lief los.  
„Nun bist du aber selbst Schuld!" rief Lucius ihm noch lachend hinterher. Harry warf Lucius einen Todesblick zu, bleib stehen und flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr. Sofort begann dieser zu strahlen und lief zu seinem Vater zurück. Beim Tisch angekommen, krabbelte er auf Lucius Schoß, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und setzte wieder seinen Hündchenblick auf.  
Wenn Draco jetzt noch einen Schwanz zum wedeln hatte, (Vero, Vivi... fahrt eure schmutzigen Gedanken wieder ein! ^_^) wäre das Bild des bettelnden Welpen perfekt. Severus verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Als Vater hatte man es schon schwer. Schnell schaute er auf seinen eigenen Sohn. Harry stand in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem frechen Grinsen. Nun war Severus klar, was Harry Draco zugeflüstert hatte. Severus war Stolz auf seinen Kleinen, zeigte der doch echte Slytherineigenschaften.  
Als Lucius sich mit einem leidenden Seufzer erhob, riss er damit auch Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Nun konnte sich Snape das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Frölich zwinkerte er Harry zu, dessen freches Lachen erklang.  
Lucius musterte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen seinen besten Freund.  
So einfach würde er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Also wandte er sich betont ernst an seinen Sohn. „Draco, meinst du nicht, dass Severus mitkommen sollte? Wir brauchen doch noch jemanden zum Tragen." Ein diabolisches Funkeln trat in Lucius Augen, als er den Schock in Severus Gesicht sah.  
„Gute Idee, Dad!" stimmte Draco zu und zog seinen Paten an der Hand mit sich. Sie hatten mittlerweile genug Zeit vertrödelt, daher hielt er sich gar nicht erst mit Fragen auf. Sein Pate hatte mitzukommen. Basta.  
Und so zog Draco drei sehr begeisterte Zauberer mit sich mit, auf dem Weg durch Regale voller Ketten, Ringen, Schals und anderen Glitzersachen.  
Diese Wanderung dauerte nochmals eine Stunde.  
Danach marschierte ein sehr zufriedener Draco durch die Winkelgasse. Hinter im trotteten Harry, Sev und Luc durch die Gegend. Harry fühlte sich kurz vorm Zusammenbruch. Sein Magen hing ihm in den Kniekehlen und nutzte diesen Moment, um seine Empörung lautstark zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Schlagartig lief Harry rot an und versuchte sich zu verstecken. Das war ihm nun doch peinlich. Sev und Luc fingen an zu grinsen und Draco drehte sich besorgt zu Harry um.  
„Oh du Armer. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so gehetzt habe. Ich habe gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Verzeihst du mir?  
Es hat aber auch sooo viel Spaß gemacht, mit dir einzukaufen." Draco schaute wieder mit riesigen Augen auf Harry. Der fing an zu lachen und nickte: „In Ordnung, aber pack diesen Blick wieder ein. Da brauchst du ja ´nen Waffenschein für."  
Lachend machten die Fünf sich auf den Rückweg nach Malfoy Manor, wo Harry sich endlich von den Strapazen des Tages ausruhen konnte und auch etwas in seinen Magen bekam.  
Als er sich am Abend gerade bettfertig gemacht hatte und noch ein wenig lesen wollte, platzte Draco in sein Zimmer, ebenfalls bereits im Pyjama.  
„Harry, ich muss dir noch etwas ganz Tolles sagen!" posaunte er sofort los und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett plumpsen.  
„Was denn?" fragte Harry neugierig und zog seine Beine etwas ein, damit Draco es sich bequem machen konnte.  
„Wir bekommen doch morgen noch Besuch! Blaise, Pansy, Vince, Greg und Milli kommen für eine Woche vorbei! Ist das nicht toll?" rief er aufgeregt und strahlte seinen neuen Freund an. „Ich weiß nicht." murmelte Harry bedrückt. „Deine Freunde mögen mich doch nicht besonders."  
Traurig ließ Harry seinen Kopf sinken. Nun würde Draco ganz sicher keine Zeit mehr für ihn haben und er wäre wieder allein. Dabei hatte er sich so über diese neue Freundschaft gefreut.  
„Quatsch!" widersprach Draco. „Wenn die sehen, wie lieb du bist, dann werden sie dich auch ganz schnell mögen. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll nach. Er fände es ja eigentlich ganz schön auch mit den anderen Slytherins befreundet zu sein. Dann gäbe es wenigstens keine Streitereien mehr.  
„Klar." sagte Draco überzeugt. „Du wirst schon sehen, dass alles gut wird."  
Dann wünschte er Harry noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später schliefen beide Jungen friedlich in ihren Betten.  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry schon recht früh auf. Noch gähnend machte er sich auf zum Zimmer seines Vaters.  
Er hatte noch immer ein wenig Angst vor dem Besuch an diesem Tag und sehnte sich daher nach ein wenig Nähe.  
Also tapste er durch das Manor um sich diese von Severus zu holen, auch wenn er etwas unsicher war, wie der wohl reagieren würde. Schüchtern klopfte er an Severus Schlafzimmertür und nach einem müden „Herein" trat er zaghaft mit gesenktem Kopf ein.  
„Nanu, Harry, ist etwas passiert?" fragte Severus besorgt und richtete sich im Bett auf. Harry schüttelte seinen noch immer gesenkten Kopf und blieb vor dem Bett stehen.  
„Komm mal her." sagte Severus sanft und klopfte neben sich auf die Decke. Schnell kuschelte Harry sich unter das Bettdeck, so dass nur noch seine Nasenspitze herausschaute. Schmunzelnd machte es sich auch Severus wieder gemütlich und schloss seine Arme um seinen Sohn.  
„Du wolltest also nur ein wenig kuscheln?" fragte Severus und bekam ein schüchterndes Nicken zur Antwort. „Na dann." lächelte Severus liebevoll und schloss wieder die Augen. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen, mein Sohn." Harry schmiegte sich noch ein klein wenig näher an seinen Vater und war bald wieder in tiefsten Träumen versunken.  
Ein paar Stunden später wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und ein panischer Schrei erklang: „Onkel Severus! Harry ist verschwunden!" rief Draco und stürmte auf das Bett zu. Abrupt stoppte er davor und starrte auf das sich bietende Bild. Dort lag Harry friedlich in Severus Armen und blinzelte Draco verwirrt an. „Wieso verschwunden? Ich bin doch hier?!" murmelte der Gesuchte und rieb sich müde die Augen. Einen Augenblick später hing Draco an seinem Hals und nuschelte: „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Erschreck mich nie wieder so!"  
„Nun mal immer mit der Ruhe, Draco. Wo sollte Harry denn hin sein? Er würde doch nie einfach so verschwinden und uns allein lassen." tadelte Severus sanft und Harry nickte dazu. Beschämt löste sich Draco wieder und ließ sich auf die Bettdecke sinken.  
„Ich weiß, aber du hast dich doch gestern so wegen Blaise und den Anderen gesorgt und da dachte ich halt... ." versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
Sanft legte Harry seine Hand auf Dracos Arm und meinte: „Das ist lieb von dir. Ich freue mich, dass du dir solche Gedanken um mich machst, aber ich werde sicher nicht einfach verschwinden, egal was ist."  
„Versprochen?" fragte Draco nach und schaute Harry ernst an.  
„Versprochen." nickte dieser und lächelte. nun war Draco beruhigt und grinste auch wieder.  
„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, lässt du uns dann aufstehen, Draco? Sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück." neckte Severus und schälte sich aus den Laken.  
Draco nickte und verschwand mit einem fröhlichen: „Ich warte unten."  
Zwanzig Minuten später waren alle Bewohner des Manors versammelt und genossen ihre Mahlzeit.  
„Daddy, wann kommen denn die Anderen endlich an?" fragte Draco schließlich ganz hibbelig. Lucius schaute auf die große Standuhr, die im Esszimmer stand. „Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, mein Sohn. Es dauert noch drei Stunden, bis sie kommen." schmunzelte Lucius.  
„Och menno." maulte Draco. „So lange noch." Dann aber hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Wollen wir so lange ein wenig Quidditch spielen?" wandte er sich an Harry.  
Der aber schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Mein Besen ist noch bei den Dursleys. Ich konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, da ich ja durch Muggellondon musste."  
„Du kannst einen von meinen alten nehmen, oder Daddy?" schlug Draco vor.  
Der Hausherr nickte zustimmend. „Und deinen Besen holen wir noch ab, bevor das Schuljahr wieder beginnt, keine Soge." fügte Narzissa noch an.  
So machten sich die Beiden frohen Mutes auf den Weg in den Garten. Aus einem Schuppen holte Draco zwei Besen und ab ging es in die Lüfte. Hier fühlte Harry sich wohl. Er genoss es den Wind in den Haaren zu spüren. Auch wenn Dracos Sauberwisch nicht so schnell wie sein Nimbus 2000 war, so freute Harry ich endlich wieder fliegen zu können. man konnte ihm die Freude regelrecht ansehen und auch Draco strahlte.  
Nach einigen Minuten ließ Draco einen Übungsschnatz los und lachend versuchten sie ihn einzufangen. „Pass nur auf, ab diesem Jahr werde ich Slytherins Sucher sein, dann machen wir Gryffindor platt." rief Draco Harry zu. Der legte einen Zahn zu und schnappte den Schnatz vor Dracos Nase weg. „Aber auch nur im Traum!" rief er dabei lachend.  
Noch eine ganze Weile lieferten sie sich so eine wilde Jagd um den goldenen schnatz. Sie waren so vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie die Erwachsenen in den Garten kamen und ihnen schmunzelnd zuschauten.  
„Kommt runter! Der Besuch ist gleich da!" rief Lucius schließlich und winkte.  
Schnell landeten die Beiden und verstauten die Besen. Dann liefen sie mit roten Wangen und strahlenden Gesichtern auf die Erwachsenen zu.  
„Na, hat's Spaß gemacht?" fragte Narzissa lächelnd. Harry und Draco nickten lachend. Danach gingen die Fünf wieder hinein und die Jungen würden gleich erstmal Waschen geschickt. Sie sahen doch recht mitgenommen aus.  
So huschten die Beiden schnell ins untere Bad und sorgten unter Lachen und Scherzen dafür, dass sie wieder ansehnlich wurden.  
Ein paar Minuten später gesellten sie sich wieder zu den Anderen in den grünen Salon. Dort sollten Dracos freunde in wenigen Augenblicken per Flohnetzwerk ankommen.  
Harry hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz hinter ihnen geschlossen, da färbte sich das Kaminfeuer auch schon grün.  
Heraus traten Blaise und sein Vater Devon Zabini. Freudig fiel Draco seinem besten Freund um den Hals und begann auf ihn einzureden. Während Devon die Erwachsenen begrüßte, stahl Harry sich in den Schatten von Severus Sessel. Er versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen.  
Derweil verfärbte sich das Kaminfeuer erneut. Diesmal taumelten gleich fünf Leute auf einmal aus den Flammen. Pansy, Milli, Vince, Greg und Gregorys Mutter Penelope (?) Goyle.  
Die Mädchen stürmten sofort auf Draco und Blaise zu und herzten und knuddelten sie. Vince und Greg sahen die Sache gelassener. Sie nickten ihren Freunden stumm zu und stellten sich neben sie.  
Bisher hatte Harry sich glücklich aus allem raus gehalten und war unbemerkt geblieben. Nun aber fiel Pansys Auge auf ihn und sie stieß eine überraschten Schrei aus. Ihr Finger zeigte auf Harry, der versuchte, sich noch mehr im Schatten seines Vaters zu verkriechen.  
Dies nützte jedoch nur wenig, da mittlerweile alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Severus lächelte ihm sanft zu und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.  
„Darf ich euch meinen Sohn Harry vorstellen?" fragte er dabei schmunzelnd. Draco begann bei den vor Schreck geweiteten Augen der Neuankömmlinge zu kichern. Nun fing das große Erklären an.  
Harry musste erneut berichten, wie er vor seinem Onkel geflohen ist und schließlich den Weg nach Malfoy Manor fand. Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm so im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen, doch er fühlte sich sicher auf Severus Schoß. Da machte es auch nichts, dass alle wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen. Nachdem er fertig war und noch immer in offenen und freundliche Gesichter blickte, wurde ihm ein wenig leichter ums Herz. Vielleicht war seine Angst ja doch völlig unbegründet gewesen.  
„Wow."  
„Echt krass."  
„Unglaublich."  
„Ist das wirklich wahr?"  
„Bei Salazar."  
Es war nicht wirklich zu unterscheiden, welche Äußerung von wem kam. Fest stand nur, dass Dracos Freunde soeben ihrer Überraschung Ausdruck verliehen hatten.  
Harry nickte nur schüchtern und Draco begann wieder zu kichern. Er fand das alles sehr komisch. Dennoch fand er es ein wenig ermüdend hier so herumzustehen. Seiner Meinung nach konnten die Erwachsenen den Rest allein klären, damit er endlich mit seinen Freunden verschwinden konnte. „Daddy, können wir hochgehen?" fragte er daher sofort und bekam eine zustimmende Geste zur Antwort.  
So sammelt er seine Freunde mit einem herrischen Winken ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Dort bemerkte er jedoch, dass Harry fehlte. Also lief er nochmals zurück und zog diesen von Severus Schoss.  
mit einer Hand seinen neuesten Freund festhaltend, leitete Dracos alle in sein Zimmer. Dort machte er es sich mit Harry auf seinem Bett gemütlich. Pansy und Milli ließen sich ebenfalls darauf nieder. Die anderen Jungs schnappten sich eine kleine Couch und platzierten sie und sich vor dem Bett. Danach schauten alle auf Harry. Der rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und senkte seinen Blick. Er mochte es einfach nicht angestarrt zu werden.  
Schließlich räusperte Pansy sich. „Harry", sagte sie sanft, „ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten vom letzten Jahr entschuldigen. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht dich kennen zu lernen und habe mich von Vorurteilen leiten lassen. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe, du gibst mir noch mal eine Chance und wir können Freunde werden."  
Schüchtern hob Harry seinen Blick. Als er das ehrliche Bedauern und die Hoffnung in Pansys Augen sah, konnte er nicht anders als zustimmend zu nicken. Freudig fiel Pansy ihm um den Hals und knuddelte ihn durch, genauso, wie sie es zuvor bei der Begrüßung bei Draco gemacht hatten. Nun war ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung. Lächelnd beobachteten sie und Draco, wie sich einer nach dem anderen bei Harry entschuldigte und Freundschaft schloss.  
Danach mussten sie von ihren bisherigen Ferien erzählen. Als Harry dran war und leidend von dem Einkaufmarathon berichtete, brach alles in herzhaftes Lachen aus. Nur Draco zog eine Schnute, die sich jedoch in ein Strahlen verwandelte, sobald Harry einen Arm um ihn legte.  
Milli und Pansy sahen sich kichernd an. Für sie war es offensichtlich, dass Draco einen Narren an Harry gefressen hatte. So verging die Zeit recht vergnüglich, bis ein leises Pochen am Fenster sie unterbrach. „Hedwig." rief Harry und ließ seine schneeweiße Eule herein. Hier im Manor konnte Harry sie frei fliegen lassen und diese Gelegenheit nutzte die Eule für ausgedehnte Jagdausflüge. Diesen schien sie jedoch für etwas Besonderes genutzt zu haben, denn sie kam mit einem großen Paket in den Klauen zurück. Das ließ sie nun vor Harry auf das Fensterbrett sinken und machte es sich dann auf seiner Schulter gemütlich. „Vielen Dank, meine Schöne." sprach Harry sanft und streichelte ihr zartes Gefieder.  
Hedwig schuhute zufrieden, knabberte kurz neckisch an seinem Ohr und flog dann wieder davon.  
Harry nahm das Paket auf, während er das Fenster wieder schloss. Die anderen Kinder beobachteten das Ganze neugierig. Als Harry sich wieder neben Draco platzierte, waren alle Blicke auf das Paket gerichtet. „Was ist denn das?" fragte Draco, was alle wissen wollten.  
„Keine Ahnung." zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Nun mach schon auf." forderte Blaise hibbelig und die Mädchen nickten eindringlich dazu. Lediglich Greg und Vince sahen sich das Geschehen mit stoischer Ruhe an und schenkten Harry eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. Der widmete sich nun wieder seinem Paket und begann es aufzureißen. Heraus fielen drei kleinere Päckchen und ein Zettel.  
Auf diesem stand: „Bitte einen Moment warten, wir wachsen noch." Harry erkannte sofort die Schrift von Molly Weasley. Dann begannen die Päckchen leicht zu zittern und nahmen ihre eigentliche Größe wieder an.  
„Cool, ein begrenzter Schrumpfzauber. Der ist nicht einfach, sagte mein Dad." meinte Blaise sichtlich beeindruckt.  
„Ja, er muss sich durch das Öffnen gelöst haben." stimmte Draco zu.  
„Nun mach sie schon auf." stupste Pansy Harry an, der noch immer wie hypnotisiert auf seine mittlerweile beachtlichen Pakete schaute.  
Freudig nickend nahm er eines auf. Es war in geblümtes Papier gewickelt. Als er die Schleife gelöst hatte, konnte er ein Buch über Zaubertränke erkennen. Auch eine Karte lag dabei. Darauf stand in Hermines ordentlicher Handschrift: „Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Harry. Ich hoffe das Buch gefällt dir ein wenig. Ich war übrigens sehr überrascht, als Hedwig hier aufgetaucht ist. Sie schien wohl zu denken, dass du dein Geschenk sofort bekommen solltest. Ich hätte es dir nämlich sonst erst in Hogwarts geben können. Meine Ferien sind bis jetzt sehr schön. Ich habe auch schon alle Hausaufgaben erledigt. Alles Weitere, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Ich freue mich schon darauf. Deine Hermine."  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln legte Harry das Buch vorsichtig zur Seite. Nun erst dachte er wieder daran, dass ja heute sei Geburtstag war. Er hatte es durch die Aufregung der letzten Tage einfach vergessen und da er sonst nie Geschenke bekam, war dieser Tag auch nichts besonderes für ihn. Um so mehr freute er sich nun.  
Das nächste Paket enthielt eine Menge Kekse und Süßigkeiten. Darunter verborgen lag ein Buch über Quidditch, mit einer Lernanleitung speziell für Sucher. Im Einband stand in Rons krakeliger Schrift: „Damit du auch dieses Jahr wieder die Slytherins in Grund und Boden spielst."  
Empört schnaubte Draco, der neugierig mitgelesen hatte, auf. „Daraus wird wohl nichts." schnarrte er. Doch Harry schenkte ihm darauf nur ein süßes Lächeln. Pansy und Milli mussten bei dieser Interaktion kichern. Blaise schubste das letzte Paket an. „Und was ist hiermit?" fragte er und schaute Harry neugierig an. Grinsend nahm Harry das letzte Paket. Darin lag ein großer Geburtstagskuchen, den Harry als einen von Hagrid identifizierte. Niemand sonst nutzte knallpinken Zuckerguss.  
„Wann genau ist eigentlich dein Geburtstag?" fragte Milli wissbegierig nach und riss damit Harry aus dem fröhlichen Bestaunen seiner Geschenke. „Heute." antwortete Harry glücklich.  
„Was?! Heute?! bin gleich wieder da." rief Draco und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
So schnell er nur konnte lief er in den grünen Salon zu seinen Eltern.  
„Mom, Dad, Onkel Severus." schrie er los, nachdem er die Tür aufgerissen hatte und bescherte den Erwachsenen so den Schreck ihres Lebens.  
„Ist was passiert?" fragte Lucius besorgt. Heftig nickend antwortete Draco: „Wir haben Harrys Geburtstag vergessen! Der ist doch heute!" „Was?! heute?!" gab Severus eine gelungene Kopie von Draco.  
„Bei Salazar. Da ist noch eine Menge zu tun." sagte Narzissa und erhob sich.  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von Penelope und Devon und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um mit den Hauselfen ein prächtiges Geburtstagsessen zu organisieren.  
„Und wir gehen jetzt einkaufen." bestimmte Severus und zog Lucius mit sich.  
„Draco, macht keine Dummheiten." schaffte Luc noch zu sagen, dann war Severus mit ich appariert.  
Zurück blieben zwei allein gelassene Gäste und ein zufriedener Draco.  
„Na dann werden wir uns mal auch auf den Weg machen." meinte Penelope pragmatisch und verschwand, nach einem Nicken an Draco, mit Devon.  
Keine Stunde später trudelten fünf Eulen bei narzissa ein. Sie brachten Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenke von den Familien Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle.  
Kurz darauf waren auch Severus und Lucius dick bepackt wieder da.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr alles habt?" fragte Narzissa sarkastisch, als sie die vielen Päckchen sah. Der Spott prallte jedoch ungehört an Lucius und Severus ab.  
Die beiden Männer waren bereits fröhlich auf dem Weg in den Salon, um ihre Geschenke auf einem kleinen Sidebord zu stapeln.  
Danach lief Severus wieder zu Narzissa und fragte nach dem Essen. Als auch noch Lucius dazu kam und ebenfalls seine Meinung zum Besten geben wollte, schmiss narzissa sie kurzerhand raus. Sie konnte diese Kindsköpfe, die nur im Weg herumstanden nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit war alles bereit. Ein prächtiges Festmahl stand auf dem Tisch. Besonderer Blickfang war dabei der riesige Geburtstagskuchen in der Mitte. Auf einem extra herbeigeholten kleinen Nabentisch lagen die Geburtstagsgeschenke, fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Dank Lucius´ und Severus´ Kaufwut hatte sich ein ansehnlicher Berg angehäuft.  
Nun war Severus auf dem Weg in Dracos Zimmer um die Kinder zu holen. Er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry die Überraschung selbst zu präsentieren.  
Und so führte er seinen Sohn stolz ins Esszimmer. Keiner merkt dabei, dass Draco kurz zurück bleibt. Erst einem Moment später kam er zufrieden grinsend und mit einem grünen Umschlag in der hand hinterher.  
In der Zwischenzeit standen die anderen bereits staunend im Esszimmer. Harry war vollkommen überwältigt. Als ihn Severus auch noch in den Arm nahm und „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn" flüsterte, begannen die Freudentränen zu kullern. Noch nie hatte er einen so schönen Geburtstags erlebt. Diesen Moment nutzte Draco, um seinen Umschlag zu den Geschenken zu legen.  
Harry beruhigter sich langsam wieder. Nach einem letzten Knuddler seines Vaters konnten nun auch Lucius und Narzissa gratulieren. Auch diese Beiden zogen ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
Da Draco und seine Freunde ihre Glückwünsche bereits in Dracos Zimmer losgeworden waren, machten sie es sich schon mal am Tisch bequem. Draco achtete dabei darauf, dass er neben dem Ehrenplatz des Geburtstagskindes zu sitzen kam. Er wollte sichergehen, dass er nicht verpassen würde, wie Harry auf seine Geschenke, speziell den grünen Umschlag, reagierte.  
Erst einmal jedoch war das Festmahl an der Reihe. Als schließlich alle saßen, eröffnete Lucius die Tafel.  
Genüsslich griffen alle zu und ließen es sich schmecken.  
„Was hat Dumbledore eigentlich dazu gesagt, dass du nun hier bist?", fragte Blaise zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Ähm... ." machte Harry nur. Er hatte noch gar nicht daran gedacht, den Direktor zu informieren. „Vater?" wandte er sich fragend an Severus.  
Der schaute bedröppelt drein und murmelte: „Ich wusste doch, dass ich noch etwas vergessen hatte."  
„In der Tat." erklang es sarkastisch von der Tür.  
„Professor!" rief Harry. Albus Dumbledore stand in einer blauen Reiserobe in der Tür und schaute die kleine Gesellschaft vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry." Dumbledore überreichte mit einem liebevollen Blick sein Geschenk und wandte sich dann wieder Severus zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich jetzt informierst?!" Setzen Sie sich erst einmal, Direktor." forderte Lucius ihn auf und ließ neben Severus einen Stuhl erscheinen. Ein erneuter Wink mit seinem Zauberstab folgte und ein weiteres Gedeck stand auf dem Tisch.  
„Vielen Dank." lächelte Dumbledore und nahm Platz. In Kurzfassung berichtete Severus von dem Geschehen. Dabei wurde Dumbledores normalerweise so freundliches Gesicht immer düsterer und nachdenklicher.  
„... und darum ist Harry nun hier." Schloss Severus seine Erzählung. Dumbledore nickte nur und widmete sich nachdenklich seinem Essen.  
„Sind Sie jetzt böse auf mich, Professor?" fragte Harry leise, der das Gesicht seines Direktors bange beobachtete.  
Dumbledore, so abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute ernst auf Harry und lächelte dann.  
„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge. Im Gegenteil. Eigentlich solltest du auf mich böse sein. Immerhin habe ich dich damals zu den Dursleys gegeben. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schlecht sie dich behandeln würden. Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich. Bitte verzeih mir." sprach Dumbledore ernst.  
Schnell stand Harry auf und lief zu dem alten Zauberer. „Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, und ich bin Ihnen auch nicht böse." erklärte er. „Darf ich jetzt bei meinem Vater bleiben?" fragte er dann noch vorsichtig.  
Dumbledore nickte und sorgte damit für freudige Gesichter am ganzen Tisch.  
„Wir müssen zwar noch einige Dinge regeln, aber dann steht dem nichts mehr im Weg. Aber nun setz dich und iss auf, immerhin ist das doch dein Geburtstagsessen." forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.  
Lächelnd nahm Harry Platz und widmete sich seinem Teller. Fröhliche Gespräche erfüllten nun wieder den Raum und im Nu waren die Gedecke geleert und die Mägen gefüllt. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt deine Geschenke öffnest, bevor wir den Kuchen anschneiden?" schlug Narzissa vor.  
„Ja, mach sie auf." stimmte Blaise zu. Der Slytherin war wirklich neugierig wie eine Katze.  
„Soll ich wirklich?" fragte Harry verschmitzt nach. Bis auf Blaisebrachen alle am Tisch in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Ja, ja. Mit mir kann man's ja machen." maulte Blaise mit einem Schmollmund. Er verdarb diesen Auftritt jedoch, da er nun ebenfalls grinsen musste.  
Noch immer lachend griff Harry als erstes nach Dumbledores Geschenk, da dies noch immer vor ihm auf dem Tisch klag. Er entfernte das bunter Geschenkpapier und hielt dann eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand. Als er diese öffnete, lag vor ihm auf rotem Samt eine silberne Kette mit einem zierlichen Stein als Anhänger. Neben ihm hielt Severus die Luft an. Fragend schaute Harry auf.  
„Ist das... ?" fing Severus ehrfurchtsvoll an, doch Dumbledore fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ja, das ist eine versteinerte Phönixträne." bestätigte er die Vermutung. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Trage sie immer bei dir. Sie ist ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt und vielleicht rettet sie dir einmal das Leben."  
„Vielen Dank." murmelte Harry überwältigt und legte die Kette an.  
Staunend schauten alle auf den unscheinbaren Stein, der nun unter Harrys Hemdkragen verschwand. Bei der Berührung mit Harrys Haut erwärmte sich die Träne leicht und Harry durchfuhr ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Automatisch legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Dumbledore grinste Harry wissend an und nickte dann zu dem kleinen Nebentisch mit den anderen Geschenken. Eines nach dem anderen öffnete Harry nun. Das eine enthielt ein neues Schreibset, das andere eine Quidditchschutzbrille. Bücher über die Geschichte des Quidditch oder Animagi, Trankzutaten, ein Übungsschnatz, Süßigkeiten und sogar ein Festumhang, all diese Dinge und mehr stapelten sich langsam auf dem Tisch. Schließlich bleib nur noch Dracos unscheinbarer Umschlag zum Öffnen übrig.  
Neugierig öffnete Harry ihn und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Dabei gab es ein klirrendes Geräusch. Ein schmaler silberner Ring war auf den Tisch gefallen. Ein winziger Blutroter Stein zierte den zarten Reif.  
Harry nahm den Ring in die Hand und las das Pergament: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Dieser Ring ist etwas ganz besonderes. Der Stein ist in Glas gefasstes Einhornblut. Vor vielen Jahren hat ein Einhorn einen einzigen tropfen seines kostbaren Blutes dafür gespendet. Dadurch ist ein mächtiger Schutzzauber entstanden. Nun wird er dich beschützen. Draco."  
Harry steckte den Ring an seinen rechten Mittelfinger und fiel dann Draco um den Hals. „Vielen Dank." nuschelte er in Dracos Halsbeuge. Der legte lächelnd seine Arme um Harry und murmelte: „Gern geschehen." Dann wurde, zu Gregs und Vinces Freude, endlich der Kuchen angeschnitten. Die Gesellschaft verlebte noch einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag. Selbst Dumbledore ließ es sich nicht nehmen bis zum Abend zu bleiben und mitzufeiern.

ooOOoo

Der Rest der Ferien verging wie im Fluge. Dann kam der Tag des Abschieds vom Manor und der Rückkehr ach Hogwarts. Die Taschen waren gepackt und alles bereit.  
Harry fühlte sich ein wenig zwiespältig. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich sehr wohl gefühlt. Er wusste, dass er Lucius und Narzissa vermissen würde. Andererseits freute er sich schier unendlich, endlich seine Gryffindorfreunde, allen voran Ron und Hermine wieder zu sehen. Allerdings hatte er auch ein wenig Angst vor ihrer Reaktion auf die neusten Geschehnisse. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es akzeptieren und sich für ihn freuen würden.  
So in Gedanken bemerkte er gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Dementsprechend überrascht war er, als plötzlich Severus vor ihm stand, um ihn und seine Koffer in den Salon zum flohen zu bringen.  
Schnell nahm er seine Sachen und folgte seinem Vater.  
Im Nu waren sie im Tropfenden Kessel und dann auf dem Bahnsteig.  
Dort verabschiedeten sich Lucius und Narzissa von ihm und Draco.  
Auch Severus zog die Jungs noch einmal in ein feste Umarmung. Er würde nicht mit dem Zug fahren, sondern nach Hogsmeade apparieren.  
Dann sah Harry in einiger Entfernung eine Ansammlung roter Haare. Er nickte Draco kurz zu und straffte dann seine Schultern. Draco schickte ihm noch einen aufmunternden Blick, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Zug. Er und Harry hatten zuvor ausgemacht, dass Harry erstmal allein zu Ron und Hermine gehen würde, um alles zu erklären. Erst später wollten sie dann zu Draco ins Abteil kommen.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen machte Harry sich auf den Weg. Ron erspähte ihn schon von weitem. hektisch winkend machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja, er hatte diesen Chaoten wirklich sehr vermisst.  
„Hallo Kumpel." rief Ron begeistert. „Schön dich zu sehen. Wie waren die Ferien? Ich hoffe die Dursleys waren nicht zu schlimm." „Harry!" ein Büschel brauner Haare versperrte plötzlich sein Sichtfeld. „Hallo Hermine." sagte Harry lächelnd und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Hi Harry." begrüßten ihn nun auch noch Fred und Georg im Duett.  
Dann wurde es langsam Zeit, den Hogwartsexpress zu besteigen, wenn man ihn nicht verpassen wollte. Harry zog Ron und Hermine mit sich in ein leeres Abteil, welches er schnell verschloss. Fragend schauten die Beiden ihn an.  
Harry ließ sich ihnen gegenüber in einen der Sitze fallen und seufzte tief.  
„Ich muss euch was Wichtiges erzählen. Es ist einiges passiert in den Ferien..." Und so berichtete Harry alles was geschehen war, während die Augen seiner Freunde immer größer wurden.  
„Wow." brachte Ron hervor, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.  
„Harry, bist du glücklich?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry nickte und antwortete: „Ja, sehr."  
„Dann ist es OK für mich." meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Ron jedoch schluckte. Er hatte sichtlich mehr an dieser neuen Situation zu knabbern. Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens nickte er jedoch. „In Ordnung. Ich denke nicht, dass mich das stört, solange sie Slytherins aufhören meine Familie zu beleidigen... ."  
„Das werden sie." bestätigte Harry bestimmt. „Gut. Dann bin ich auch einverstanden." „Danke, Leute. Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr zu mir haltet." Harry war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. nun konnte er seine neuen und alten freunde zusammen führen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	3. Tempus fugit- Die Zeit entflieht

**Tempus fugit - Die Zeit entflieht **

Nun begann ein vergnügliches Jahr für Harry. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben schien kein dunkler Schatten über ihm zu schweben. Seine neuen Freunde verstanden sich mit seinen alten. Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten einen, wenn auch recht wackligen, Waffenstillstand geschlossen.  
Und pünktlich zu Halloween durfte er sich offiziell Harry James Snape nennen. Der Tagesprophet hatte eine extra Seite dieser neuen Entwicklung gewidtmet. Die Folge davon waren Unmengen von Glückwunschen, die vereinzelt sogar noch bis Weihnachten eintrudelten.  
Harry war rundum glücklich und blühte regelrecht auf. Quidditch bekam eine neue Qualität für ihn. Mit Hilfe von Rons Geburtstagsgeschenk gelang es ihm seine Sucherfähigkeiten zu verbessern und pünktlich zum ersten Spiel war er in Topform.  
Der Gegner hieß Slytherin. Mit funkelnden Augen stand Harry auf der Startplatform und wartete auf den Spielbeginn. Das Publikum tobte. Es war allseits bekannt, dass die beiden befreundeten Sucher so manch eine Übungsstunde gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Nun freute sich ein jeder auf ein spannendes Spiel. Da betrat auch schon Madame Hooch das Feld und kurz darauf flogen die beiden Teams unter großem Jubel ein. Harry steuerte direkt auf seinen Platz, hoch oben über der Mange. Ihm gegenüber schwebte Draco und blinzelte ihm siegessicher zu. Harry grinste zurück und dann ließ Mme. Hooch die Bälle los Das Spiel begann. Beide Manschaften schenkten sich nichts. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten stand es Fünfzig zu Sechzig für Slytherin. Harry ließ seinen Blick über das Spielfeld kreisen. Er musste den Schnatz vor Draco finden, wenn sie gewinnen wollten. Da! Über der Lehrer - und Gästetribüne glitzerte er. Sofort lehnte Harry sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne und raste darauf zu. Nur einen Moment später war Draco an seiner Seite und grinste ihn an. Jetzt kam es auf jede Sekunde an. Noch hatte Harry ein paar Zentimeter Vorsprung und die gedachte er zu nutzen. Er lehnte sich noch weiter vor und streckte die Hand aus. Draco kam immer näher, doch auch der Schnatz war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Endlich fühlte er ihn zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen und griff zu. Tosender Beifall erklang. Das Spiel war vorbei. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Harry atmete auf und warf Draco ein Siegerlächeln zu. In diesem Moment achtete er nicht mehr auf die Tribühne und stieß im vollen Flug dagegen Den Schnatz noch immer in seiner Hand verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen und stürzte hinab, direkt in die Arme von Lucius Malfoy. Lucius grinste ihn an und meinte: "Da ist wohl ein Engel vom Himmel gestürzt", bevor er Harry wieder auf die Beine stellte. All dies wurde einige Meter weiter oben von einem eingeschnappten Draco verfolgt. Als Harry dann auch noch auf die Worte seines Patenonkels hin errötete, war es um ihn geschehen. Nicht nur, dass er den Schnatz nicht fangen konnte, nun erdreistete sich sein eigener Vater mit seinem besten Freund zu flirten. In dem Bestreben diesen Zustand schnellstmöglich zu beenden, ließ Draco seinen Besen sinken, bis er auf einer Höhe mit Harry war. Dann zog er diesen zu sich auf den Besen und stieg mit einem harten Funkeln für seinen Vater wieder auf.  
Harry, dem Dracos Verstimmung nicht entgangen war, schaute ihm prüfend in die Augen. Mit einem Lächeln reichte er Draco den Schnatz. "Hier für dich. Und nun sei nicht mehr so mufflig, sondern lach wieder." Damit knuffte er Draco in die Seite und grinste ihn schelmisch an. Einen Moment lang sah Draco noch grimmig drein, dann verzog sich auch sein Mund zu einem sanften Lächeln und er landete langsam auf dem Spielfeld, wo sie von stürmisch jubelnden Gryffindors empfangen wurden.

ooOOoo

Weihnachten, Schule, die Sommerferien ... alles ging wie in einem wunderschönen Traum an Harry vorbei. Dann nahte sein 13. Geburtstag und die erste dunkle Wolke machte sich am Zukunftshimmel breit. Am Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag erschütterte eine Schreckensnachricht die Zauberwelt. Es gab einen Ausbruch aus Alskaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Sirius Black, einem gefürchteten Massenmörder an Muggeln und bekennendem Todesser war es gelungen an den Dementoren vorbei in die Freiheit zu flüchten.  
Niemandem war dies bisher gelungen, und auch bei Black hatte keiner eine Ahnung wie er dies bewerkstelligt hatte. Die Situation war so ernst, dass sogar der Muggelminister informiert werden musste. Eines war allen klar: Sirius Black musste so schnell wie möglich wieder gefasst werden, bevor es ihm gelang erneut den Krieg in die Zauberwelt zu bringen.  
Dennoch genoss Harry seinen Geburtstag im Kreise seiner Lieben. Erneut waren er und Severus zu Gast auf Malfoy Manor. Und so verlebten Harry und Draco die letzten Ferienwochen fröhlich und beinahe ohne Sorgen.

ooOOoo

Pünktlich zum ersten September begann das neue Schuljahr. Und mit ihm hielten einige Änderungen in Hogwarts Einzug. Die größte und gruseligste waren wohl die Dementoren, die vor den Eingängen zum Schloß Wache standen, zum Schutz vor Sirius Black. Des Weiteren gab es einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Remus Lupin. Das Überraschenste war jedoch Hagrids Ernennung zum neuen Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. So begann dieses Schuljahr mit einer Menge Aufregungt. Dennoch stellte sich der Schulalltag schnell wieder ein.  
Auch die Quidditchspiele fanden wie gewohnt statt. Das erste hieß Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Harrys Team ging schnell in Führung, wenn er jetzt noch den Schnatz fangen würde, wäre alles gelaufen. Gerade als Angelina das Tor zum Einhundert zu Zwanzig warf, sah er ihn. Hoch über den Köpfen der Zuschauer schwebte er: der goldene Schnatz.  
Harry riss seinen Besen nach oben und stürmte hinauf, den Blick fest auf den kleinen geflügelten Ball geheftet. So konzentriert bemerkte er nicht die düsteren Gestallten, die sich ihm näherten. Draco jedoch sah sie und ihm schwahnte Übles. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und griff sich den Besen eines Huffelpuddspielers, der das Pech hatte gerade vorbei zu fliegen. Im nu war er auf dem Weg zu Harry. Doch trotz seiner Eile kam er zu spät. Er sah noch, wie Harry vom Besen kippte, dann stürzte dieser an ihm vorbei. Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Besen nach vorn und folgte ihm im rasanten Sturzflug. Im allerletzten Moment schaffte er es Harry zu greifen und den Besinnungslosen auf seinen Besen zu zerren. Mit rasendem Herzen strich er Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn an seine Brust. Dann flog er so schnell er konnte zum Krankenflügel, alles andere vergessend. Seine einzige Sorge galt dem Bewustlosen in seinen Armen.

ooOOoo

Noch während Poppy Pomfreys Untersuchung stürmten Severus, Albus und Minerva in den Krankenflügel. Glücklicherweise war Harry nicht schwer verletzt, sondern brauchte nur ein wenig Ruhe. Und so endete der Tag mit einem Schreck und Fünfzig Punkten für Slytherin. Das Spiel würde wiederholt werden.  
Da Harry auch die nächsten Tage noch in der Obhut von Mme. Pomfrey verbringen musste, bekam er vorsorglich von seinen Freunden Beschäftigungsstoff. Hermine brachte ihm seine Hausaufgaben und die nötigen Bücher dazu. Ron opferte sein Schachspiel und Draco führte einen regen Briefwechsel über zwei magische Pergamente mit Harry.  
Etwas Besonderes bekam er am zweiten Abend von den Weasley-Zwillingen. Diese schlichen sich nach der Schlafenszeit nochmals zu ihm, und brachten ihm eine magische Karte von Hogwarts.  
"Hiermit übergeben wir dir unser Erbe." flüsterten sie ihm dabei zu. "Mit dieser Karte kannst du sehen, wer sich wo in Hogwarts aufhält. Außerdem sind alle bereits entdeckten Geheimgänge verzeichnet. Viele kennt nicht einmal Filch. Moony, Wurmschwanz, tatze und Krone waren wohl die größten Entdecker, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Nun darfst du dich ebenfalls in ihre Fußstapfen begeben.  
Jeder Geheimgang und jedes Geheimnis, dass du lüften wirst, wird sich in der Karte manifestieren, solange du sie bei dir trägst. Also mach uns stolz und erweitere sie ebenso wie wir."  
Damit ließen sie ihn mit einem großen Schatz in den Händen zurück.

ooOOoo

Die nächsten Wochen nutzte Harry um die Karte zu erforschen wann immer er Zeit hatte. Draco, Ron, Blaise, Vince und Greg waren dabei immer an seiner Seite. Den Mädchen erzählten sie wohlweislich nichts davon. Hermine, Pansy und Milly würden ihnen ansonsten einen Vortrag halten, das ihre Ohren klingelten.

ooOOoo

Halloween brachte eine neue Aufgabe für Harry mit sich. Remus Lupin hatte sich bereit erklärt ihm den Patronuszauber beizubringen, als Schutz vor den Dementoren. Und so gingen erneut die Wochen ins Land, bis Weihnachten nahte. In diesem Jahr würden Harry und Severus in Hogwarts bleiben. Severus hatte die Aufsicht über die wenigen verbleibenen Schüler und da Harry nicht ohne ihn nach Malfoy Manor wollte, blieb auch er.

Harry vertrieb sich die Abendstunden mit dem Studium der Karte. Durch die viele Arbeit der letzten Wochen hatte er nur selten die Muße dazu gehabt. Am Vorweihnachtsabend studierte er gerade die Kerker, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Am Ende einer Abzweigung stand etwas in einer seltsamen Schrift, die nur aus geschwungenen Linien zu bestehen schien. Harry erinnerte sich an diese Stelle. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er sich im Kerker verlaufen. Nur mit Hilfe der Karte fand er den Weg zurück. Damals waren diese Linien jedoch nicht da gewesen, da war er sich sicher.  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf seinem Wecker beschloss er, dass es noch früh genug für einen kleinen Spaziergang war. Also schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg.

oooOOooo

Beinahe gemächlich lief Harry durch die Kerkergänge. Immer wieder warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Karte und näherte sich so immer mehr dem geheimnisvollen Schriftzeichen. Schließlich befandt er sich genau vor der Wand, wo laut Karte die Zeichen sein mussten. Mit Hilfe eines gemurmelten Lumos untersuchte Harry die Stelle genau. Und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte er sie endlich finden. In der Ecke, auf hüfthöhen waren sie eningraviert. Langsam ließ er sich in die Hocke gleiten und fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Ein seltsames Kribbeln leif dabei durch seinen Körper. Er beugte sich noch weiter vor und versuchte sie zu entziffern. Irgendwie fühlte er sich bei den Zeichen an Schlangen erinnert, die eine Art Tanz aufführten. Langsam schloss Harry seine Augen und dachte an den 11. Geburtstag von Dudley zurück, als er das erste Mal mit einer Boa am Zoo gesprochen hatte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er jede Bewegung die die Schlange gemacht hatte.

... Und endlich verstand er es! Jedem Zischen war eine Neigung des Kopfes oder leichte Krümmung des Körpers gefolgt. Abrupt öffnetet er seine Augen und richtete seinen Blick erneut auf die Zeichnungen. Er verstand auf einmal, was dort geschrieben stand. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd las er sie.

" Sei gewarnt, wenn du es wagst hier einzutreten. Nur wer meinen Worten und Spuren folgen kann, ist berechtigt das Geheimnis dieser Kammer zu lüften. Bist du mutig, dann ruf meinen Namen und tritt ein, aber sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.  
Salazar Slytherin"

Hibbelig las Harry noch einmal. Salazar Slytherin, einer der Gründer hatte also dies Geheimnis geschaffen. Seine Neugier war geweckt, und als Gryffindor war Mut praktisch sein dritter Vorname. Also richtete er sich wieder auf und sprach laut und deutlich: "Salazar Slytherin"

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Wand und gab einen düsteren Gang frei. Harry griff seinen noch immer leuchtenden Zauberstab fester und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ungewisse. Tief drang er in die Dunkelheit vor. Es kam ihm fast stundenlang vor, wie er so dem Gang folgte und doch waren erst wenige Minuten vergangen, als er schließlich vor einer riesiegen Statue des Gründers stand. Vorsichtig ging er um diese Herum und landete so in einer Art Halle. Ein kleiner Kanal führte durch diese, ansonsten so kahle Stätte. Dann nahm Harry in einer Ecke einen Berg war. Mit leisem Tapsen näherte er sich diesem und erschrack.

Vor ihm lag eine schier riesige Schlange. Langsam kam Bewegung in das Wesen und zischelnd wandt es seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. ' Tom, bissst du dasss?'

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang war Harry wie erstarrt, dann begann er zögernd zu antworten: ' Ich bin nicht Tom. Mein Name issst Harry Snape.'

'Wasss willssst du von mir Harry Snape?'

'Ich weisss esss nicht. Wer bissst denn du. Ich wollte eigendlich nur schauen, wasss hier issst.' Mitlerweile hatte Harry seine anfaängliche Angst besiegt, denn auch wenn die Schlange schier riesig war, so wirkte sie doch recht freundlich auf ihn. Daher machte er noch einige Schritte auf sie zu und blieb vor ihrem Kopf stehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die Augen der Schlange geschlossen waren. "Ob sie wohl blind ist?" fragte er sich innerlich bevor er ihr wieder seine gesammte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

'Wer ich bin, dasss issst eine lange Geschichte ... '

In halbwegs sicherer Entfernung lies Harry sich auf den Boden sinken. Seinen Zauberstab weiterhin locker in der Hand haltend, machte er sich bereit der Geschichte der Riesenschlange zu lauschen.

'Ich bin in diesem Schlossss geboren und aufgewachsen, aber dasss issst nun schon über tausend Jahre her. Alsss ich noch im Ei war, bin ich auf Umwegen in die Hände eines der mächtigsten zauberer der damaligen Zeit gelangt: Sssalazar Ssslytherin. Gemeinsam mit seine Freunden baute er diese Schule auf. In diesssem Gewölbe, dasss er extra für mich bauen liesss, bin ich schliessslich geschlüpft.  
Von diesem Moment an war Sssalazar immer für mich da. Er entwickelte sssogar einen Zauber, mit dem er meine Augen bannen konnte ... '

'Wasss issst denn mit deinen Augen?' neugierig musterte Harry den Kopf der Schlange.

'Nun kleiner Mensch, ich bin ein Basssilisk und wenn ich einem anderen Wesssen in die Augen schaue, dann issst diesss sssein Tod.  
Doch Sssalatars bann machte esss möglich, dasss er mir ssseine besten freunde, die mitbegründer Hogwarts vorstellen konnte.

Viele Jahre lebten wir glücklich zusammen, dach dann kam ein bössser Geissst in diesssesss Schlosss. Ich versuchte meine Freunde zu warnen, doch es war zwecklos. Zu sehr waren sie bereits in den Bann desss Geissstesss geraten. Und dann kam der Tag an dem Sssalazar dasss letzte Mal zu mir kam. er nahm abschied von mir und entschuldigte sich. Zum Schluß hatte er doch noch erkannt, wovor ich sie warnen wollte.

Mit einem Trick hatte er es geschafft den Geist in seinem eigenen Körper zu einzusperren.  
Damit war die Schule außer Gefahr, mein Freund jedoch für alle Zeit verloren. Denn besiegen konnte er dasss Bössse nicht, dazu war es zu alt und zu mächtig. Sssalazar hatte vor in den entlegendsten Winkel der Welt zu gehen und sich dort selbst für alle Ewigkeit einzusperren.  
Ein letztes Mal erneuerte er den Zauber auf meinen Augen und dann schlosss er den Zugang zu meinem Gewölbe, damit ich in Frieden leben konnte, bis jemand zu mir käme, der so wie er in der Lage wäremit mir zu sprechen.

Viele Jahre lange wartete ich und spührte, wie sich die Welt um mich herum wandelte. Der Einfluss des Bösen schwandt und zurück blieb nur die Diskriminierung desss Hausssesss Ssslytherin, denn niemand wusste um das Opfer Sssalazars.  
Dann spürte ich wie langsam der Zauber von meinen Augen schwand und beschloß mich in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzten. Erst viele Jahre später wachte ich wieder auf, als ein kleiner Mensch so wie du zu mir fand. Ich war unsssagbar glücklich. Endlich hatte ich wieder jemandem zum Reden. Tom wurde mein bester Freund und besuchte mich ssso oft esss ging. Eines Tages, er war mittlerweile ein junger Mann geworden, war Tom sehr aufgeregt. Er stürmte zu mir und erzählte etwas schier unglaubliches. Bu musst wissen, Tom war ein Weisenkind das in einem Muggelweisenhaus groß geworden war, bis er nach Hogwarts kam. Doch nun erzählte er mir, dass er den Namen seiner Mutter herausgefunden hatte, Meraupe Gaunt, und dasss sssie in direckter Linie von meinem alten Freund Sssalazar Ssslytherin abstammte. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war. Wie gerne hätte ich Tom angesehen, in seine Augen gesehen, um heraus zu finden, ob er Ähnlichkeit mit Sssalezar besaß.  
Doch leider hatte bereits damalsss der Bann aufgehört zu wirken und so blieb mir diesss verwehrt. Ssso beschloß ich alsss Ausssgleich ihm so viel ich wusste von seinem Urahnen zu berichten.

Tom war sehr beeindricht von Sssalazars Opfer und kurz vor den Sssommerferien teilte er mir einen folgenschweren Entschlusss mit. Er wollte nach Sssalazars Überresten suchen um ihm eine würdige Beerdigung zu ermöglichen.  
Egal was ich auch sagte, ich konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. Alle meine Warnungen schlug er in den Wind.  
Und dann, alsss er nach den Ferien zurück kehrte begann die Veränderung. Aus dem lieben und hilfsbereiten Tom wurde nach und nach ein anderer Mensch. Am Anfang wollte ich es gar nicht wahr haben, aber dann geschah ein tragisches Unglück.

Tom kam zu mir und meinte er wüsste nun, wie er den Bann meiner Augen erneuern könne. Ich war so unsagbar glücklich. Endlich würde ich ihn sehen und in seine Augen schauen können.  
Er wollte nur noch etwas vorbereiten und dann würde er wieder zu mir kommen.  
Alsss er dann wieder da war, kam er nicht allein. Ein Mädchen begleitete ihn. Ich machte mir nichts darausss, denn immerhin hatte ja auch Sssalazar mir ssseine Freunde vorgestellt und ich würde ja in wenigen Augenblicken keine Gefahr mehr darstellen.

Dann sprach Tom seinen Zauber und auch wenn er ein wenig anders alsss der Sssalazars war, so schöpfte ich doch keinen Verdacht. Ich vertraute ihm blind. Und so öffnete ich meine Augen und erwartete Tom zu sehen. Doch statt dessen blickte ich in die Augen des Mädchensss. Sssie ssstarb sssofort.

Erst dachte ich, Tom hätte vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, doch dann hörte ich ihn lachen. Esss klang so grausam und unendlich bössse. Wütend schmiss ich ihn aus meinem Reich und drohte ihm mit dem Tod, sollte er jemalsss wiederkehren. Doch er lachte nur und meinte Lord Voldemort würde niemals sterben.

Danach war ich wieder jahrelang alleine, bis du gekommen bist.'

'Ich kenne Voldemort. Er hat meine Mutter getötet und es auch bei mir versucht.' wisperte Harry traurig und sah auf die Schlange.

'Dasss tut mir leid, wenn ich ihn nur damalsss schon getötet hätte, dann wäre dass nie passsiert. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich konnte nicht anders handeln, er war doch mein Freund.' niedergeschlagen ließ die Schlange ihren Kopf sinken.

'Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich kann dich verstehen. ... aber sag mal, du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen genannt. Wie heißt du denn nun?'

'Mein Name ist Lubrica, aber du kannst mich auch gerne Rica nennen, das hat Sssalazar immer gemacht.'

'Gerne Rica, aber nun muss ich leider wieder gehen, sssonssst macht sssich mein Vater noch Sssorgen. Kann ich dich morgen wieder besuchen kommen?'

'Das wäre mir eine große Freude, und vielleicht magssst du mir ja dann deine Geschichte erzählen.'

- fortsetzung folgt -


	4. Der Weg der Wahrheit

**Der Weg der Wahrheit **

In dieser Nacht lag Harry noch lange wach. Ricos Geschichte spukte durch seinen Kopf. Ihm tat die Schlöange schier unendlich leid. Und so wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen und überlegte, was er nun tun ßlich gab er auf und erhob sich. Schnell zog er seinen Bademantel über und verließ den vereinsamten Gryffindorturm. Seine Füße trugen ihn durch die leeren Flure zum Büro des Schulleiters. Einen Moment stand er verunsichert vor der großen Greifenstatue, dann verschaffte er sich mit dem Passwort Zutritt.

Endlich im Direktorenbüro angekommen, ging er durch eine kleine Seitentür in Dumbledores Wohnung. Erneut verharrte Harry unsicher. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an eine schwere Eichentür, von der er wusste, dass sie in das Schlafzimmer führte. Hibbelig trippelte er dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann öffnete Albus Dumbledore, in einer himmelblauen , mit kleinen Wölkchen übersäten Schlafrobe, die Tür.Überrascht blickte er dabei auf seinen nervösen Schüler.

"Harry, ist was passiert?" fragte Albus besorgt.  
"Professor, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie störe, aber ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen reden." sprach Harry eindringlich. Dumbledore nickte und führte ihn zu dem kleinen Sofa, dass vor dem Kamin stand. Schnell sorgte er noch für ein behaglich knisterndes Feuer, dann wandte er sich Harry zu. Im Wasserfallstil berichtete Harry von seinem Traffen mit Rico. Dann sah er seinen Direktor bangend an.

"Das ist ja eine unglaubliche Geschichte, mein Lieber. Nicht nur, dass einer unserer Gründer solch ein heres Verhalten an den Tag legte, sondern auch, dass du Parsel, die Schlangesprache kannst." nachdenklich blickte Albus in das Feuer.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, Professor. Kann es nicht sein, dass dieser dunkle Geist von tom besitz ergriffen hat?"  
"Darüber habe ich auch gerade nachgedacht. Wenn dem so ist, dann haben wir es mit einem erheblich mächtigeren Gegner zu tun, als bisher angenommen. ... Hatty, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du mich zu Rico bringen? Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden."  
"Natürlich, Professor. Jetzt gleich?"  
"Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht ... "

Harry nickte und erhob sich. "Folgen Sie mir bitte." Geschwind führte Harry seinen Schulleiter in die Kerker. Diesmal brauchte er keine Karte um den Weg zu finden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie vor der geheimen Tür angekommen.  
"Hier ist es. Man muss nur Slytherins Namen sagen, dann kommt man in den Geheimgang." informierte Harry aufgeregt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Er fand das Ganze unheimlich spannend. Was würde Dumbledore Rico wohl fragen?  
"Harry, ich kann kein Parsel. Das ist eine sehr seltene Gabe. Du wirst mir helfen müssen." Erstaunt nickte Harry und stellte sich wieder direkt vor den verborgenen Eingang. "Sssalazar Ssslytherin."

Knarrend öffnete sich die Wand und gab den Weg frei. Zwei Lumos später begaben sich die Beiden in den Gang. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie vor der Halle. Sie nickten sich zu und gingen hinein.

"Rico, bissst du da?"  
"Was willst du um diese Uhrzeit, kleiner Mensch?" zischte Rico und schlängelte sich in das Licht der Zauberstäbe.  
"Esss tut mir leid, wenn wir dich stören, aber ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Dasss issst Albusss Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwartsss. Ich habe ihm deine Geschichte erzählt. Nun hat er einige Fragen an dich. Wirssst du sssie ihm beantworten?" Harry ging auf Rico zu und ließ sich langsam neben seinem Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Sein Blick war auf die geschlossenen Augen des Basilisken gerichtet. Er wollte Rico Sicherheit geben und ihm zeigen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Harry merkte, dass Rico an das letzte Mal denken musste, als ihm jemand vorgestellt wurde. Sanft strich er über das Schlangenmaul. "Du brauchst keine Angssst zu haben. Esss wird dir nichtsss geschehen. Vertraue mir." flüsterte er dabei und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Ricos.

Einen Moment schwieg Rico, dann nickte er. "Sssag ihm, er sssoll ssseine Fragen stellen. Ich werde ihn verstehen."  
Harry wandte sich wieder Albus zu. "Er ist einverstanden. Stellen Sie ihm Ihre Fragen, er vesteht Sie. Ich werde die Antworten dann übersetzten."  
"Danke, Harry. ... Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Rico." eröffnete Albus und schmunzelte leich, als er sah, wie es sich Harry gegen den Schlangenkörper bequem machte. Gleichzeitig legte Rico seine Schwanzspitze beschützend um Harrys zierlichen Leib. Dann ließ Albus für sich einen alten Lehnsessel erscheinen und setzte sich. "Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich für ein wenig mehr Behaglichkeit sorge." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien ein Kamin mit einem knisternden Feuer in einer der Ecken. "Ah, schon viel besser. Dann wollen wir mal beginnen. ... Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt schade, dass wir uns nicht schon viel früher begegnet sind. Seit mehr als Fünfzig Jahren leite ich nun diese Schule. Ich habe Tom Riddle gekannt und mich damals über seine Veränderung sehr gewundert. Zu meinem Bedauern konnte ich die Ursache dafür nie herausfinden. Deinen Geschichte lässt die Geschehnisse nun in einem vollkommen anderen Licht erscheinen. Du hast Harry von einem dunklen Schatten oder Geist erzählt. Was genau weißt du über ihn?"

"Leider issst mein Wissssen begrenzt, aber ich berichte dir gerne, wasss Sssalazar herausgefunden hat. Nach längeren Forschungen entdeckte er ein altesss Manussskript. In diesssem war von einem lauernden Schatten die Rede. Der Verfassser dachte damalsss auf einen antiken Horkruxen getroffen zu sssein. Er vernichtete ihn und liesss sssomit den Geissst frei. Anfangsss sssoll er noch eine sssichtbare äußere Form besessen haben, doch je mehr Zeit verging, umssso mehr zerflossss sssie, bisss er nicht mehr zu sssehen war. Mehrfach versuchte der Schatten von seinem Befreier Besitz zu ergreifen, erfolglosss. Statt desssen wurde er selbst zum Gejagten. Der Verfasssser beschrieb, wie er bisss an sssein Lebensssende versuchte dasss Unheil zu bannen, dass er heraufbeschworen hatte. Leider starb er, bevor er esss schaffen konnte.  
Anhand diessses Manuskriptesss beschlosss Sssalazar ssseinen folgenschweren Plan. Er war sssich sssicher mit mentaler Stärke dem Schatten einige Zeit stand halten zu können. Alsss er sssich von mir verabschiedete, war ich bereits in der Lage dasss Bössse in ihm zu spühren. Ihm mussss nicht mehr viel Zeit geblieben sssein. Dennoch hatte er esss geschafft, es aufzuhalten. Bis zu Tomsss Rückkehr war nie wieder etwasss von dem Schatten zu erkennen." Traurig endete Rico. Er hatte zwei mal seinen besten Freund an ein und das Selbe Böse verloren. Schnell schloss Harry seine Arme um Ricos Kopf und schmiegte sich an ihn. Trostspendend blieben sie einen Moment so sitzen.

Albus starrte derweil nachdenklich in die Flammen. Wie alt mochte der Schatten wohl wirklich sein? Welches Wissen schlummerte in ihm?  
Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach hing, dann hob Albus seinen Blick. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein faltiges Gesicht. Harry war an Rico gekuschelt eingeschlafen.  
"Ich denke wir können ein anderes Mal weiter machen. Das Wichtigste weiß ich ja nun. Pass gut auf Harry auf." Damit erhob sich Albus, ließ seinen Sessel verschwinden und eine weiche Decke Harry einwickeln. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um selbst noch ein wenig Schlaf zu ergattern.

Rico wachte die ganze Nacht über Harrys Schlaf. Dieser einfühlsame Junge hatte es geschafft sich in sein Herz zu schleichen, und dabei wusste er kaum etwas über ihn. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Sinne nach dem jungen Menschenkind aus. Was er sah, war die reinste Aura, die er jemals vernommen hatte. Nicht ein dunkler Fleck war in diesem Strahlen zu erkennen, Dann drang er tiefer vor und stutzte. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab das innerste Wesen des Kleinen zu erspüren Eine Wand reiner Liebe versperrte ihm den Weg. Wer auch immer den Jungen verschleierte, er tat es mit dem ursprünglichsten aller Gefühle. Rico beschloss am Morgen mit seinem Schützling darüber zu reden.

Harry hingegen lag in Morpheus Armen und fühlte sich geborgen. Kein böser Traum schlich sich in seinen Schlaf und so wachte er am späten Morgen ausgeruht wie selten auf. Im ersten Moment war er iritiert, dann erkannte er, wo er war. "Guten Morgen, Rico." nuschelte er gegen die Schlangenhaut und richtete sich langsam auf. "Ich musss wohl eingeschlafen sssein. Ich habe dich doch hoffentlich nicht gestört?"  
"Keine Sssorge mein Kleiner. Ich habe deine Gesssellschaft sehr genossssen. Früher hat Sssalazar auch oft ssso bei mir geschlafen." beruhigte ihn Rico liebevoll. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich habe in der Nacht versucht dein Wesssen zu ergründen und dabei etwas festgestellt. Ich hoffe du nimmssst esss mir nicht übel. Auf dir liegt ein Bann, der mich nicht in dein Innerssstesss blicken lässst. Weißt du etwas darüber?"  
Traurig nickte Harry. "Ich bin dir dessswegen nicht bössse. Weißt du, diesssen Bann hat meine Mutter über mich gesprochen. Sssie wollte mich damit schützen. Alsss ich noch ein Baby war ... " Seine ganze traurige Lebensgeschichte breitete Harry vor Rico aus. Aber er erwähnte auch die guten Dinge, seine Freunde und vor allen Dingen seinen wiedergefundenen Vater, die nun seine Familie waren.

Einen Moment dachte Rico angestrengt nach. "Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Ich kann dich lehren, ebenssso wie ich in die Herzen der Wesssen zu schauen. Dann triffssst du vielleicht auf die Mauer, die dich umgibt und kannst sie durchschreiten."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute Harry auf seinen neuesten Freund. "Du meinssst dasss issst möglich? Dasss wäre wunderbar!" jauchzte Harry und viel Rico um den Hals.

oooOOooo

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte Harry größtenteils bei Rico. Der Basilisk war ein strenger Lehrmeister. Stundenlang musste Harry meditieren, um seine innere Mitte zu finden. Das war alles andere als leicht für den quirligen Gryffindor. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Nicht selten schlief er stattdessen einfach ein.  
Und so fand Draco einen mehr als frustrierten Harry vor, als er zwei Tage verfrüht aus den Ferien zurück kam. Für den Slytherin war es natürlich mehr als spannend, was er nun so erfuhr. Er war noch nicht mal ganz eine Stunde wieder da, da musste Harry ihn schon zu Rico führen. Draco war ganz begeistert von dem zu groß geratenen Schoßtier seines Hausgründers, und nicht nur Harry musste über dessen Eifer lachen.

"Da du nun schon einmal da bissst, kannsssst du ja gleich mit deiner Übung weitermachen." holte Rico ihn dann wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er das ganz vergessen.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" wollte Draco natürlich sofort wissen. Harry sagte es ihm und zweifelte dann augenblicklich am Geisteszustand seines Freundes. Der war nämlich mehr als erfreut und wollte gleich anfangen. So ergab Harry sich seinem Schiksal, ließ sich zu Boden sinken und nahm seine Meditationshaltung ein. Draco machte es ihm nach. Rico nahm die Gelegenheit war und prüfte die Aura seines nun wohl zweiten Schülers. Zufrieden nickte er. Die reine, leicht silbrige Aura zeigte einen guten Menschen und treuen Freund mit großem Herzen. Sein Schützling würde sich immer auf ihn verlassen können.

Eine Stunde später hob Harry seinen Kopf, öffnete die Augen und hielt geschockt inne. "Ihr leuchtet ja!" hauchte er Draco und Rico entgegen. Erfreut schaute Rico auf. "Wasss sssiehst du?"  
"Draco ist von einem silbrigen Licht umgeben und du ... bei dir wechseln die Farben ständig ... wie ein Regenbogen ... das sieht schön aus ..." flüsterte Harry fasziniert.  
"Das bedeutet, du kannst endlich die Aura sehen. Damit ist der erste Schritt geschafft. Nun musst du dich auf sich ssselbst konzentrieren." fordete Rico ihn gespannt auf. "Schau ganz tief in dich hinein. Sssuche deinen inneren Kern."

Harry schloss seine Augen und folgte den Anweisungen. Immer tiefer drang er vor, bis er schließlich auf eine Barriere traf. Vorsichtig versuchte er sie zu berühren. Ein wundervoll warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Dann entstand vor ihm ein schemenhafter Schatten, der sich immer mehr in eine junge rothaarige Frau verwandelte. Die Drei hielten den Atem an.  
"Mom." hauchte Harry gerührt. Die Frau nickte und sah ihn liebevoll an. "Es ist Zeit, mein Sohn. Der erste Bann kann fallen. Du darfst dein wahres Aussehen wieder annehmen, denn nun bist du stark genug. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Mit erhobenen Armen ging sie auf ihn zu, drückte ihn an sich. Ein Strahlen breitete sich um die Beiden aus. Gebannt folgten Draco und Rico diesem Schauspiel. Draco konnte es kaum glauben, dass er nun endlich sehen würde, wie Harry wirklich aussah. Wie oft hatte er sich im letzten Jahr gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde. Und nun war es endlich so weit.

Das Licht wurde immer strahlender, bis er schließlich die Augen davor verschließen musste. Selbst Rico ließ seine Konzentration fallen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage den Auren zu folgen, zu grell waren sie beim verschmelzen geworden.  
Eine Weile später erlosch das Glühen. Zurück blieb Harry, die Frau war wieder verschwunden. Draco öffnete seine Augen und starrte verzaubert auf Harry. "Wunderschön" flüsterte er und konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Harrys Wangen, ließ ihn noch strahlender erscheinen. Draco war hingerissen. Dann nahm er sich zusammen und ließ einen Spiegel vor dem Gryffindor erscheinen.

Zaghaft begann Harry sich zu mustern. Dass seine Haare lang und schwer auf seinem Rücken lagen, hatte er zuvor schn bemerkt. Nun sah er auch den rötlichen Schimmer, der die schwarzen Haare glänzen ließ. Wie ein dichter Umhang umramten sie sein Gesicht, dass weicher und femininer wirkte. Seine Augen waren noch immer grün und hinter der Brille verborgen, die Nase jedoch schmaler, der Mund voller. Dann stand er auf uns stellte fest, dass sich auch sein Körper verändert hatte. Zwar war er noch nie der Kräftigste gewesen, doch nun wirkte er regelrecht zierlich.

Dann tauchte Draco hinter ihm im Spiegel auf. Liebevoll schaute der Slytherin auf ihn hinunter. "Und, gefällst du dir?" fragte er leise, fast flüsternd. Harry nickte, das er seiner Stimme gerade nicht traute. Dann lockerte Rico die angespannte Stimmung, indem er sich zu den Beiden schlängelte. "Ich kann sssehen, und ssspühren, dass du endlich mehr du selbst bist. Deine Aura ist noch strahlender geworden." stellte er fest. Glücklich umarmte Harry ihn. "Danke, ohne dich hätte ich dasss nicht geschafft." nuschelte er gegen die Schlangenhaut.  
"Gern geschehen, Kleiner. Esss freut mich dir helfen zu können, auch wenn ein Teil desss Bannesss noch immer vorhanden issst." zischelte Rico zufrieden.  
"Ich weiß, Mom hat esss mir erklärt, während der Bann sich gelockert hat. Ich habe dasss Blut einesss magischen Wesssensss in mir. Daher wird mich der Bann schützen, bis ich sechzehn bin. Erst dann löst er sssich komplett und die Verwandlung issst vollständig." teilte Harry mit.  
"Weißt du welchesss Wessen in dir schlummert?" fragte Rico neugierig und strich mit seiner Schwanzspitze sanft über Harrys Haar.  
"Leider nicht. Mom hat gesagt, dasss ich dass ssselbsst herausfinden musss, dann issst sssie verschwunden." traurig barg Harry seinen Kopf an dem Schlangenleib. Er vermisste seine Mutter, ihre Liebe, die ihn gerade noch so wärmend eingehüllt hatte.

Obwohl Draco kein Wort der Unterhaltung verstanden hatte, spürte er dennoch Harrys Trauer. So ließ er sich neben ihm nieder, schloss seine Arme um ihn und Rico. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und gaben Harry Halt. Dann räusperte Draco sich. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu Onkel Sev gehn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich gerne sehen würde."  
Harry nickte. "Ich hoffe, er ist nicht enttäuscht von mir." wisperte er bang.  
Beruhigend strich Draco durch seine weichen Haare. "Keine Sorge. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Er wird begeistert sein."

Schüchtern sah Harry zu Draco und ließ sich hochziehen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Rico.  
Der Weg zum Büro seines Vaters war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Nervös stand er schließlich davor. Er atmete tief durch und klopfte nach einem aufmunternden Nicken von Draco zaghaft an.

"Herein!" rief Severus und schaute überrascht auf. Wer konnte jetzt was von ihm wollen? Albus war nicht da und Harry hatte sicher Draco an sich kleben. Ihm war schon länger die Affinität des Slytherin für seinen Sohn aufgefallen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eben jener Slytherin zog seinen verschüchterten Sohn herein. Vor Schreck fiel ihm glatt die Feder aus der Hand. "Harry." hauchte er ergriffen und riss seinen Jungen in die Arme. "Du siehst aus wie meine Großmutter." flüsterte er ergriffen und konnte nicht die Augen von ihm lösen.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Harry nun strahlend. Alles Ängstliche war aus seiner Haltung gewichen. Lächelnd nickte Severus. Aus einem Fach im Schreibtisch holte er ein altes Fotoalbum. Dann ließ er sich mit Harry am Tisch nieder und zeigte ihm das Foto einer lachenden jungen Frau, die wirklich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Harry besaß.

"Meine Oma war eine liebevolle Frau. Als ich noch klein war, kam sie uns oft besuchen. Sie roch immer nach Zimt und Vanille. Ich habe es geliebt. Und ihr Haar war genauso lang wie deines. Sie hatte es immer in einem geflochtenen Zopf auf dem Rücken." berichtete er lächelnd und fing sanft an, Harrys Haare zu bändigen. Zufrieden ließ Harry ihn gewähren und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.

Lächelnd ließ Draco die Beiden alleine. Sie hatten seine Anwesenheit sowieso längst vergessen. So ging er in seinen Schlafsaal zurück um endlich auszupacken.

oooOOooo

Zwei Tage später trafen auch die restlichen Schüler wieder im Schloß ein. Harry und Draco standen gerade vor der großen Halle, als ein brauner Haarschopf auf sie zugestürmt kam, gefolgt von einigen Rotschöpfen.

"Harry, wie siehst du denn aus?!"  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Du siehst richtig süß aus."  
"Nein, wie ..."  
" ... niedlich!"

Der Aufruhr lenkte auch die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Schüler auf den errötenen Harry. Ihm war das furchtbar peinlich, das seine Freunde nicht ein wenig leiser sein konnten. Draco lachte leise, und auch Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Ihr könnt gerne mit mir tauschen." schmollte Harry die Beiden an, bevor er sich den borenden Fragen stellte. Brav berichtete er von seinen Erlebnissen mit Rico.

"Das ist ja fantastisch. Ich freue mich für dich." umarmte Hermine ihn, knuddelte ihn durch. "Wissen die Anderen schon bescheid?"

"Nein, sie sind noch nicht da."

"Ich bin mal gespannt, was Blaise dazu sagt." kicherte Ron voller Vorfreude. Die Eskapaden des neugierigen Slytherin waren Legende im Freundeskreis geworden.

"Was ich wozu sage?" vor Schreck hüpfte Ron direkt einen Meter zur Seite, schaute in das grinsende Gesicht von Blaise. Der ließ seinen Blick wandern, riss die Augen auf und stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus. Und schon hatte Harry den nächsten an sich kleben. "Hast du es endlich geschafft?!" es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Harry wollte sich gerade daran machen, seine Geschichte ein weiteres mal zu erzählen, da kamen Milly, Pansy, Vince und Greg auf sie zu. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf, wenigstens würde das das letzte Mal bleiben. So fügte er sich in sein Schiksal, und nachdem auch die beiden Mädchen in umarmt hatten, zogen sich die Freunde an den See zurück. dort konnten sie sich in ruhe unterhalten. Severus war derweil an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt, die hatte er in den letzten Tagen doch sehr schleifen lassen, da er seine Zeit lieber mit Harry verbracht hatte.

Auch die Slytherins lauschten begeistert dem Bericht Harrys. Derweil umrundete Blaise Harry das eine oder andere mal betrachtend, mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Du bist aber schon noch ein Junge, und kein Mädchen?" Harry holte empört Luft, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem süßen Schmollmund. Gelächter klang ihm entgegen. Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme, funkelte Blaise an. Der Slytherin lächelte sanft. "Du bist wirklich zu süß, wenn du schmollst."

Da nun alle bescheid wussten, wurde schnell ein Entschluss gefasst, Rico sollte nun auch noch die restlichen von Harrys Freunden kennen lernen. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Tiefen Hogwarts.

oooOOooo

Nach einigen Tagen hatten sich alle Hogwartsbewohner an das neue Aussehen von Harry gewöhnt, und so ging der Schulaltag wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Einige Wochen zogen friedlich ins Land, dann geschah etwas, das die gesamte Schülerschaft erschreckte. Eines Nachts drang ein riesiger schwarzer Hund in den Gryffindorturm ein. Zum Glück im Unglück befand sich gerade Severus bei seinem Sohn und konnte so das Ungetüm gefangen setzten. Mit Hilfe von dem eilig informierten Schulleiter brachte er ihn auf das Gelände zu Hagrid. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung nahm der Hund mit einem Male eine menschliche Gestallt an, Sirius Black stand vor ihnen. Ein kalter Schauer rann den Kindern den Rücken hinab, bei dem durchdringenden Blick des entflohenen Verbrechers. Sie drängten sich dichter aneinander und beobachteten das Geschehen. Harry fiel dabei der eiskalte Blick auf, mit dem sein Vater diesen Mann bedachte. Es erinnerte ihn stark an sein erstes Schuljahr, als dieser Blick noch für ihn bestimmt war.

"Was willst du hier, Black?" klirrte Severus Stimme durch die Stille des Abends. Black schaute nur kurz auf, wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Kinder. Dann kamen eilige Schritte auf sie zu, und zum ersten mal seit seiner Wandlung zeigte der Gefangene eine Reaktion. "Moony ..." hauchte er, starrte den hinzukommenden Remus Lupin an.

"Tatze, warum bist du gekommen?" vorwurfsvoll klangen Remus Worte, traurig schaute er auf die zerzauste Gestallt. Albus verfolgte alles mit Argusaugen, dem Geschehen seinen Lauf lassend.

"Ich musste ... ich konnte ihn doch nicht gewinnen lassen ... " man hörte den leisen Worten an, dass die Stimme lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Beschwörend schaute Black auf seinen alten Freund. " Du musst mich doch verstehen."

Traurig schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. " Wir waren einmal Freunde. Wir wären für dich gestorben. ICH wäre für dich gestorben, warum hast du uns verraten? Warum willst du jetzt auch noch Harry verletzen?"

Geschockt schaute Black auf. "Harry verletzen? Ich würde doch niemals Harry verletzen. Das könnte ich nicht. Er ist doch mein Patenkind. Es ist Wurmschwanz, ihn wollte ich kriegen."

"Peter ist schon lange tot. DU hast ihn getötet."

"Nein, Peter lebt. ER ist der Verräter. ER war der Geheimniswahrer. ER hat James und Lili an Voldemort ausgeliefert. Und dann hat er mich ausgetrickst. Ich bin auf ihn reingefallen. Ich wollte sie doch nur schützen, darum habe ich James gesagt, er soll Peter nehmen und nicht mich, ich dachte, Voldemort würde nie damit rechnen ..." gequält schaute er Remus in die Augen. "Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie gestorben sind ... " flüsterte er.

Diese neuen Informationen schockten alle Anwesenden. Vorsichtig ging Harry ein paar Schritte auf seinen Paten zu, nicht sicher, ob er ihm glauben konnte. Neben Severus blieb er stehen. "Können Sie das beweisen? Wo sollte dieser Peter denn hier sein?"

"Er hat sich verwandelt,und im Gryffindorturm Unterschlupf gesucht." wandte Black zum ersten Mal seine Worte direkt an Harry. "Er ist eine Ratte."

Remus hielt die Luft an, starrte auf Ron. "Deine Ratte, wo ist sie?"

"Im Schlafsaal ..." stotterte der verwirrt.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" mischte sich nun auch Albus in das Gespräch.

"James, Peter und ich sind heimlich Animagi geworden, für Moony. Wir wollten jederzeit bei ihm sein. James, Krone, war ein Hirsch, Peter eine Ratte und ich bin, wie Sie sehen konnten ein Hund geworden. Damals, auf der Straße hat sich Peter seinen Finger abgeschnitten, die Häuser in die Luft gejagt und ist als Ratte verschwunden, bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte. Ich war einfach nicht schnell genug ..."

"Wir müssen dem nachgehen." stellte Albus fest, winkte Remus zu sich und wollte sich mit ihm auf den Weg machen.

"Einen Moment, was ist, wenn er schon verschwunden ist? Er hat sicher den Krach im Turm mitbekommen." mischte sich nun auch Harry ein, mitlerweile wollte er Sirius einfach glauben.

"Wir können nur hoffen." sagte Albus, machte sich endgültig auf den Weg.

Sirius und Severus sahen sich musternd an, Sirius räusperte sich. "Du kannst stolz auf deinen Sohn sein ..." Zustimmend nickte Severus, die Fronten waren geklärt. Sollte sich die Geschichte als war herausstellen, dann würde er ihm keine Steine in den Weg stellen. dankbar sah Sirius ihn an, wandte sich wieder Harry zu, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. "Du kanntest James und meine Mum gut?"

Sirius nickte. "Wir waren die besten Freunde auf der Schule und haben eine Menge Dummheiten angestellt." schmunzenlnd erinnerte Sirius sich. "Einmal haben wir Mc Gonagalls Feder verzaubert, jedes mal, wenn sie nach ihr greifen wollte, hüpfte sie zur Seite. Das war bei Weitem die lustigste Unterrichtsstunde in unserem ersten Jahr."

Die Kinder grinsten, sie konnten sich das gut vorstellen. kurz darauf kamen remus und Albus zurück. Niedergeschlagen sahen sie in die Runde. "Er ist verschwunden." teilte Albus mit.

Traurig schaute Harry auf Sirius. Würde der Animagus nun wieder ins Gefängnis zurück müssen? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich was ein. "Was ist mit der Karte der Rumtreiber?"

Remus Augen leuchteten auf. "Du hast sie?" Harry nickte und zog besagte Karte aus seinem Umhang, strahlend gab er sie an Remus weiter. "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Sie scharrten sich um die Karte. Fieberhaft suchten sie nach dem Namen Peter Pettigrew. dann schrie Ron triumphierend auf. "Da ist er!" Und in der Tat, am letzten Rand der Karte, sah man den Namen der Ratte im verbotenen Wald verschwinden. Hagrid war schon halb auf dem Weg, da winkte Albus ab. "Das wird nichts bringen, ehe du da bist, ist er verschwunden." sorgenvoll ließ er seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit der Bäume wandern. Dann straffte sich seine Gestallt. "Harry, bist du so lieb, und leihst mir diese wunderbare Karte für eine Weile?"

Harry nickte, er konnte auf sie verzichten, wenn er dafür seinen Paten wiederbekam. "Was wird jetzt aus Sirius?" fragte er bang.

"Nun, erst einmal wird er hier bleiben. Morgen setze ich mich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er schon bald rehabilitiert wird." lächelte Albus.

Erleichtert ging Harry auf seinen Paten zu, löste die Fesseln. "Danke, euch allen."

oooOOooo

Auch in den nächsten Tagen gab es keine Spur von der Ratte. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Albus hatte die Kerte der Rumtreiber erweitert, nun zeigte sie auch das Gelände im Umkreis von 30 Kilometern von Hogwarts. Ein permamenter Suchzauber lag darauf, dennoch gab es keinen Erfolg. Für die Rehibilation von Sirius war dies eher nachteilig, auch wenn Harry nun in Sicherheit war. Albus mühte sich sehr ab, um Sirius frei zu bekommen, sein guter ruf half ihm dabei. Schließlich erreichte er einen inoffiziellen Freispruch, vom Minister persönlich unterschrieben, der zumindest vorrübergehend Sirius Freiheit sicherte.

Und so konnte der Animagus endlich die hinterlegten Unterlagen von Lili und James aus seinem Verlies holen. Am Sonntag traf er sich mit Harry und Severus in der Lehrerwohnung, um sie zu übergeben. Mit gemischten Gefühlen saß Harry vor dem Vermächtnis seiner Eltern. Er traute sich nicht das versiegelte Paket zu öffnen. Eine ungewisse Angst vor dem, was ihn erwarten würde, hielt ihn zurück. Erst nach längerem Zuspruch seines Vaters traute er sich das Siegel zu brechen. Heraus fielen mehrere Pergamente. Zaghaft nahm Harry das Oberste in die Hand. Die feingliedrige Schrift seiner Mutter prangte ihm entgegen. Ein Brief, an ihn gerichtet. Schluckend begann er zu lesen.

"Mein geliebter Sohn,

vor dir siehst du nun die Ergebnisse unserer Recherchen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir nicht persönlich beistehen können, aber ich hoffe diese Informationen werden dir helfen deine Zukunft zu meistern.  
Eine schwere Entscheidung liegt nun vor dir. Dein Wesen, die schwarze Veela, ist schier unendlich mächtig, und doch liegt ihre wahre Macht im Verzicht. Eines Tages wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Und so bitte ich dich, wäge genau ab, was du tun willst, was dir wichtig ist, dann , da bin ich mir sicher, wirst du dein Glück finden.

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute auf deinem zukünftigen Weg. Vergiss nicht, in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir.

In Liebe, Deine Mom"

Tränen rannen nach diesen wenigen Worten, in Eile geschrieben, über sein Gesicht. Trost suchend lehnte er sich an Severus, schmiegte sich an seine Brust. "Wir schaffen das, gemeinsam." raunte Severus ihm tröstend zu, legte seine Arme um ihn.

Sich langsam wieder fassend nickte Harry, griff nach dem nächsten Pergament. Es schien aus einem Buch gerissen worden zu sein. Es enthielt nähere Informationen über die Wandlung zur Veela. Harry legte es zu Seite, immerhin würde es noch weitere Drei Jahre dauern, bis es so weit war. Dann kam ein kleines Büchlein, das ihn regelrecht in den Bann zog. "Geheimnisse der Veela" lautete der Titel. Ehrfürchtig öffnete Harry es. Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite lengte ihn ab. Severus beugte sich Stirnrunzelnd vor. "Was ist das?"

Irritiert starrte Harry ihn an. "Was meinst du?"

"Na das Buch, die Seiten sind leer."

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er konnte deutlich die Kapitelübersicht lesen, was er seinem Vater auch gleich mitteilte. Severus nahm ihm das Büchlein ab, blätterte darin herum. "Es muss mit einem Zauber versehen sein, ich kann nicht das Geringste erkennen." stellte er nachdenklich fest.

"Vielleicht können nur Veela es lesen? Es hat ja den Titel 'Geheimnisse der Veela', sicherlich soll nicht jeder erfahren, was dort steht." vermutete Harry, nahm es wieder an sich.

"Dann solltest du es gut verwahren und studieren, wer weiß, wann es hilfreich sein könnte." schlug Severus zuversichtlich vor.

Harry nickte, steckte das Buch weg und wandte sich dem nächsten Pergament zu. Verschiedene Daten und Aufzeichnungen über Grundbesitze innerhalb Europas prangten ihm entgegen. Überfordert runzelte Harry die Stirn. "Kannst du was damit anfangen?"

"Das sind Informationen zu vermutlichen Verstecken und Besitztümern von Voldemort. James hat fast ein Jahr daran gearbeitet sie zusammenzutragen. Ich hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass er sooo viel heraus gefunden hat." mischte sich Sirius das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein. Zuvor hatte er sich zurückgehalten, um die Gemeinschaft zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht zu stören.

"Albus sollte dies sehen." murmelte Severus nachdenklich, legte auch dies zur Seite. Die restlichen Notizen befassten sich ebenfalls mit näheren Informationen zu Voldemort. Severus sortierte sie , um sie später an Albus weiterzureichen. Der letzte Stoß Pergamente hingegen enthielt näheres zu dem Verfolger, den Lili und James fürchteten. Schockiert laß Severus sie durch. Da standen Gräueltaten beschrieben, die er noch nicht einmal Voldemort zugetraut hätte. Dunkle Kreaturen, die er seit Äonen verschwunden glaubte, tauchten auf.  
Als auch Harry versuchte den Bericht zu lesen, zog er ihn schnell außerhalb der Reichweite seines Sohnes. Es gab Dinge, die musste sein Sohn nun wirklich nicht erfahren. "Ich glaube du solltest langsam wieder zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren, sie vermissen dich sicherlich schon. "

Skeptich schaute Harry auf ihn, schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du das alleine lesen willst, dann brauchst du es nur sagen." verschmitzt lächelte er ihn an.

Geschlagen nickte Severus. "Dir kann ich wirklich nichts vormachen. Es ist besser, wenn du davon nichts weißt, das nichts für ein Kind."

Schmollend blickte Harry seinen Vater an. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, immerhin bin ich schon Dreizehn."

"Oh ja, das ist sehr erwachsen ... " lächelte Severus, brachte seinen Sohn zur Tür und verabschiedete ihn mit einem liebevollen Haarewuscheln.

oooOOooo

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Harry jede freie Minute mit dem Studium des kleinen Büchleins. Nachdem er einmal begonnen hatte darin zu blättern, konnte er nicht mehr davon lassen.  
Seitdem seine Freunde das bemerkt hatten, klebten Hermine und Pansy ´regelrecht an ihm. Sie versuchten alles Erdenkliche, um ihm die eine oder andere Information zu entlocken. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war das Buch jedoch mit einem Zauber belegt, der es Harry unmöglich machte mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Lediglich Rico konnte er um Rat fragen, wenn er etwas nicht so recht verstand. Anscheinend waren magische Wesen von dem Bann ausgenommen.  
So zog Harry sich des Öfteren in die Kammer des Schreckens zurück.

Auch an diesem Tag war er wieder einmal bei seinem Reptilienfreund. Er war gerade an einer komplizierten Passage angelangt, die ihm so einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bescherte.  
"Rico, verstehst du das: ' Da sich ein Veela niemals aktiv seinem Lebenspartner näher kann, sondern immer darauf angewiesen ist, dass dieser den ersten Schritt unternimmt, gingen viele Veela ein jahr nachdem Erkennen in die körperlose Existenz über.' ... Was meinen die nur damit?"

"Nun ja, viele magische Wesssen haben einen sssogenannten Ssseelengefährten, ein Wesssen, dasss die zweite Hälfte ihrer Ssseele darstellt. Der Abschnitt befassst sssich damit. Bei den Veela issst es wohl der Fall, dasss sie sich nicht offenbaren dürfen, dasss heißt, sssie müsssen warten, bisss ihr Partner sich ihnen nähert. Ausssserdem gibt es wohl eine Art zeitliche Begrenzung, in der diesss geschehen musss. "

"Und wasss issst, wenn dasss nicht passsiert, wenn dasss Jahr überschritten wird?"

"Nun, dann musss die Veela sterben, um als eine Art Geissst weiterzuleben."

Geschockt schaute Harry auf seinen Freund. "Und dasss kann mir auch passsieren?"

Traurig nickte Rico. "Ja, aber keine Sssorge, bisss dahin issst es noch lange hin. Zum einen kannssst du erst nach deiner Wandlung deinen Partner erkennen, und zum anderen dauerte esss oftmalssss Jahre, bisss sssich die Partner über den Weg laufen. Und sssollte esss sssoweit sssein, dann kannssst du deinen Veelacharm einsssetzen, um ihn auf dich aufmerkssssam zu machen. Alssso mach dir nicht ssso viele Sssorgen." Beruhigend strich Ricos Schwanzspitze über den dunklen Haarschopf.

"Danke." Vertrauernsvoll schmiegte sich Harry an seinen treuen Freund.

"Ich glaube ich weiß, wie ich dich aufmuntern kann." lächelte Rico. "Habe ich dir schon von Sssalazarsss geheimen Bibliothek erzählt?"

Abruppt richtete Harry sich auf. "Ssso wassss gibtssss?" Man sah und hörte die Neugierde regelrecht, die ihn bei diesen Worten befiel.

"Ja, kamm mit, ich zeig sssie dir." lachte Rico, führte Harry durch einen winzigen Seitengang, der kaum zu erkennen war, in einen gemütlichen Raum. Er war über und über mit Büchern vollgestellt. Regale säumten die Wände. Einige Bücher stapelten sich sogar am Boden.

"Dasss issst ja fantassstisch!" Harry fühlte sich gleich wohl, griff nach einem der Bücher und machte es sich in dem Lehnsessel am Tisch bequem.

"Esss gefällt dir also." stellte Rico fest. "ich muss dich jedoch bitten, deinen Freunden nichts davon zu verraten. Diessser Raum ist etwassss sssehr bessonderesss, Sssalazar selbst hat ihn eingerichtet, und nicht einmal Tom habe ich ihn gezeigt. Ich bin sein Hüter, denn dasss Wisssen, dasss hier lagert kann sehr gefährlich sein."

Zustimmend nickte Harry. "Du kannssst dich auf mich verlassssen."

oooOOooo

Über zwei Jahre waren schon vergangen, seitdem Harry regelmäßig in Ricos geheimen Raum studierte. Mehr als im Unterricht, lernte er aus den Büchern. Sein Wissen überraschte mittlerweile selbst seinen Vater und Albus, doch er hielt sein Versprechen, gab nichts Preis. Oftmals verszog er sich das gesamte Wochenende in der Kammer, ließ keinen an sich heran. Die nahende Wandlung beschäftigte ihn mehr, als er selbst zugeben wollte. Harry hatte Angst, Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor dem, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Angst darum seine Familie, seine Freunde zu verlieren. Und so zog er sich in sich selbst zurück, wartend, auf das was da kommen möge.

Nur noch wenige Wochen waren es, bis sein Sechzehnter Geburtstag nahte. Und obwohl es bereits Sommerferien waren, blieb er mit seinem Vater in Hogwarts. Harry hatte darum gebeten. Er wollte während der Umwandlung nicht allein sein, und da kein Zauberer im Raum sein durfte, um nicht sofort in den Bann seines Charmes gezogen zu werden, bat er Rico um Beistand, den der Basilisk gerne gewährte.

Auch Hermine, Ron, Draco, Blaise und Pansy hatten beschlossen zu bleiben, um Harry beizustehen, auch wenn sie nicht direkt dabei sein konnten. Milli, Vince und Greg jedoch mussten das Schloß verlassen, ihre Eltern hatten Reisen geplant und waren nicht gewillt ihre Kinder zurück zu lassen. So verabschiedeten sich die Freunde schweren Herzens und baten um eulenwendene Nachricht, sobald etwas geschah.

So im Sommer war das Schloß noch einsamer, als in den Weihnachtsferien. Selbst der Großteil der Lehrerschaft hatte Hogwarts verlassen. Nur Albus, Hagrid und Severus waren noch mit den Jugendlichen dort geblieben. Daher hob Albus die Häusertrennung für die Ferienzeit auf und quartierte die Gryffs für diese Zeit bei den Slytherins im Kerker mit ein. Diese Entscheidung wurde mit Begeisterung aufgenommen. Selbst Harry kam wieder ein wenig aus sich heraus.  
Und so verbrachten die Freunde einige frohe Tage, in denen sie einmal nicht an die Zukunft denken mussten, sondern nur genießen konnten, einmal die Teenager zu sein, die sie gerne wären.

Schließlich war der Abend vor Harrys Geburtstag gekommen. Alle versammelten sich in Ricos Kammer. Selbst Hagrid hatte sich zum ersten Mal durch den engen Gang gezwängt. Ein gemütliches Piknik angeregte Gespräche und Lachen füllte den Raum. Harry zu Ehren war die Feier vorverlegt worden, da niemand wusste wann genau die Wandlung am kommenden Tag einsetzen würde, wie Harry sich fühlen würde. Geschenke wurden überreicht und ausgepackt. Harry genoss diesen Moment der Geselligkeit, vergas ein wenig seine Angst, zeigten ihm seine Freunde und Familie doch, wie viel er ihnen bedeutete. Selbst Rico ließ ihm zu Liebe diesen Menschenauflauf über sich ergehen, wo er doch normalerweise Lärm verabscheute.

Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich von Harry. Hermine, Milli und Pansy zogen ihn in eine knochenbrecherische Gruppenumarmung, wollten ihn kaum wieder loslassen, am liebsten bei ihm bleiben, ihm beistehen. Auch den drei Jungs stand die Sorge um ihren Freund deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. einer nach dem anderen klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter, zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Besonders Draco hielt Harry lange fest und flüsterte ihm aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr. "Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann ruf einfach nach mir. ich werde im Gang auf dich warten, bis alles vorbei ist." Nachdem auch Severus die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte sich von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden, machten sie sich auf den Weg und ließen Harry und Rico allein.

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich gegen seinen Freund. "Puh, dasss war zwar sssehr schön, aber auch höllisch anssstrengend."

"Du hassst gute Freunde, sssie werden immer für dich da sssein."

Harry nickte. "Ich weiß, und dasss gibt mir Kraft. . . Rico, ich habe immer noch ich nun schon ssso viel über Veela gelesssen habe. Issst dasss schlimm?", nur zögernd verließen diese Worte Harrys Mund. Ein wenig schämte er sich seiner eigenen Unsicherheit, und niemandem außer Rico wagte er sein Unbehagen mitzuteilen.

"Ach mein Kleiner, das issst doch nicht schlimm, sondern sssehr verständlich. Eine derartige Wandlung issst eine große Veränderung, dein gessssamtessss Weltbild wird sich ändern. Ich kann verssstehen, wie du dich fühlssst.", beruhigend strich Rico über Harrys Kopf, ließ seine Schwanzspitze auf seinen Händen ruhen. Dankbar schmiegte Harry sich gegen den warmen Schlangenkörper. "Willssst du nicht ein wenig schlafen?", versuchte Rico ihn abzulenken.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Am besssten gehen noch ein wenig lesssen, schließlich habe ich ja noch immer nicht dasss Buch mit dem Zauber für deine Augen gefunden." Entschlossen begab er sich in das Lesezimmer, gefolgt von Rico, der sich am Eingang zusammenrollte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie in angenehmen Schweigen, nur das gelegentliche Rascheln der Buchseiten zerbrach ab und an die Stille. Dann zuckte Harry zusammen, ein stechender Schmerz drang durch seine Brust. Ein Keuchen verließ seinen Mund, das buch fiel zu Boden. Sofort richtete sich Rico auf, beobachte die Aura seines Schützling aufmerksam. Vorsichtig näherte er sich, legte seinen Kopf mitfühlend auf Harrys Schoß, ließ seine Zunge beruhigend über Harrys Hände züngeln.

Dankend strich Harry über Ricos schuppigen Schopf. Die Schmerzen ließen zwar nicht nach, aber die Anwesenheit eines Freundes half ihm sie auszuhalten. Er spürte die Veränderung seines Körpers, sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als wenn er nur noch aus rohem Fleisch bestand. Hier war der Schmerz am stärksten. Und dann sah er in dem kleinen Wandspiegel, was mit ihm geschah. Pechschwarze Schwingen durchdrangen seine Haut, entfalteten sich, und legten sich schließlich schützend um seinen Körper. Dann erreichte der Schmerz sein Gesicht, seine Augen zogen sich schräg nach oben, ließen sein Antlitz katzengleich wirken. Noch einmal schwappte der Schmerz über ihn hinweg, und dann war es vorbei, die Wandlung abgeschlossen.

Sanft schob er Rico von sich, stand auf und ging auf den Spiegel zu. Zögernd betrachtete er sein neues Aussehen. Sanft strich er über die Federn seiner neuen Schwingen. Sie fühlten sich weich an, Wärme verströmend. Dann fuhr er die Form seiner Augen nach, freundete sich langsam mit seinen Veränderungen an. Nun ließ er auch das erste Mal seine neuen Sinne schweifen. So viel mehr konnte er aufnehmen. Gerüche, die er vorher nicht einmal annähernd erahnen konnte, strömten auf ihn ein. Selbst Dracos unverwechselbarer Geruch, fand seinen Weg durch den Gang zu ihm. Geräusche so intensiv, wie nie zuvor, drangen an sein Gehör. Ricos Herzschlag, Dracos nervöses Trommeln, all das nahm er tief in sich wahr.

"Dasss ist unglaublich ..." strahlend fiel er dem Basilisken um den Hals, legte seine Schwingen liebevoll um sie beide.

"Sssiehst du, alllesss hat sssich zum Guten gewendet.", freute sich Rico mit ihm.

"Ja ... und ich kann jetzt noch etwasss ...", geheimnisvoll lächelnd legte Harry seine Hände auf Ricos Augen. Ein strahlendes Licht hüllte sie einen Moment ein, dann war es vorbei. "Öffne deine Augen, du kannssst sssie jetzt sssteuern." Liebevoll streichelte Harry Ricos Schopf. Nur zögernd kam Rico der Aufforderung nach. Und sahen sich die Beiden zum erstem Mal in die Augen. Harry strahlte, Ricos Seelenspiegel waren von einem intensiven goldbraun und drangen bis in die Tiefe von Harrys Seele.  
Tränen schwammen in Ricos Augen. "Danke ... vielen Dank ..." stotterte er, rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust. "Gern geschehen.", flüsterte Harry, genoss die Liebkosung.

Dann straffte er sich wieder. "Ich glaube esss wird Zeit Draco zu rufen, sssonst zerplatzt er noch vor lauter Ungeduld." Lachend gingen die Beiden wieder in die große Kammer.

"Draco, kannst du mal kommen?" Es dauerte keine Minute, dann stand der Gerufene vor ihnen. Staunend betrachte er Harry, berührte zaghaft Harrys Flügel. Ein wahrer Stromstoß ging dabei durch Harrys Körper. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, wissend, was dies bedeutete Die Arme um Risos Hals schlingend, murmelte er: " Er ist es, er ist mein Gefährte." Traurig sah er auf seinen Freund, der noch immer verzaubert dastand.

-fortsetzung folgt-


	5. Der Weg in die Zukunft

**Der Weg in die Zukunft**

Harry schluckte, und dachte kurz nach, er hatte ja schon immer eine gewisse Affinität für seinen Slytherinfreund gehabt, da sollte es ihn eigentlich nicht verwundern, dass ausgerechnet dieser die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele war. Nun galt es nur noch das diesem auf subtilem Wege begreiflich zu machen, denn direkt ansprechen durfte er es ja leider nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und alles würde sich zum Guten wenden.

Er straffte seine Schultern, löste sich sanft von Rico und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. Der hatte sein Starren noch immer nicht aufgegeben, schien in eine andere Welt entrückt zu sein. Lächelnd stupste er in an. "Hey, komm mal wieder zu dir, ich bin doch kein Museumsstück, das man anstarren muss" Spitzbübig grinsend wedelte er nun auch noch mit der Hand vor Dracos Augen, nun endlich wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommend.

Grummelnd, schmollend verzog Draco sein Gesicht. "Ich stehe nun Mal nicht jeden Tag vor einem Engel.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Eine feine Röte überzog Harrys Gesicht. "Ich bin doch kein Engel, nur eine Veela.", stellte er richtig, drehte sich im Kreis, "Und, was sagst du, kann ich mich so in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen?" Kokett grinste er sein Gegenüber an.

"Doch, ja ... geht so.", betont lässig umrundete er Harry. Dann sahen die Beiden sich in die Augen, fingen an zu lachen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten. "Es ist schön, dass du wieder so fröhlich bist, das hat die letzte Zeit gefehlt." Liebevoll strich er ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner."

"Danke." Harry strahlte regelrecht von innen heraus, nun da er sein Schicksal angenommen hatte, schien alle Sorge von ihm abzufallen. Mit einem Mal hatte er keine Angst mehr vor der Zukunft, egal wie sich Draco entscheiden würde, er wollte die Zeit mit ihm in vollen Zügen genießen. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe, aber nun geht es mir wieder gut."

"Das ist schön zu hören." Nun wandte sich Draco auch endlich Rico zu, den er durch Harrys wunderschönen Anblick regelrecht vergessen hatte. Ihm stockte der Atem, die warmen goldbraunen Augen des Basilisken schauten ihm entgegen. "Rico ... du kannst ja sehen." Glücklich ließ er sich vor ihm nieder, strich freundlich über den schuppigen Kopf. "Warst du das Harry?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, auf einmal wusste ich, was zu tun ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso, aber ist das nicht toll? Nun kann Rico endlich gefahrlos mit uns zusammen sein, kann uns endlich richtig sehen, nicht nur die Aura."

Glücklich ließ Rico die Streicheleinheiten über sich ergehen. "ich würde gerne einen Ssspatziergang machen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir deinen Vater schocken gehen?"

Lachend nickte Harry. "Au ja, das machen wir."

"Was machen wir?" neugierig schaute Draco von einem zum anderen.

"Wir werden jetzt zusammen nach oben zu Dad gehen und ihn ein wenig aus seinem geruhsamen Schlaf reißen." Freudig stand er auf, zog Draco hoch und machte sich mit ihm und Rico auf den Weg. "Das wird sicher lustig"

Auflachend ließ Draco sich mitziehen, schon lange hatte er seinen Freund nicht mehr so gelöst gesehen. "Dann müssen wir danach aber auf jeden Fall noch bei Blaise vorbeischauen." Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit. "Ich wette, der fällt vor Schreck aus dem Bett."

"Was immer du willst.", stimmte Harry lächelnd zu.

So schnell waren sie noch nie durch die Gänge bis zu Severus Schlafgemach gekommen. Kichernd standen sie einen Moment lang vor der Tür. Selbst Rico tippte aufgeregt mit der Schwanzspitze auf den Boden. Dann öffnete Harry leise die Tür, sie schlichen sich hinein, erstarrten auf der Türschwelle.

"Na, wo wollt ihr denn hin?" grinsend sah Severus seinen Überraschungsgästen entgegen, gemütlich vor dem Kamin sitzend mit einem Gläschen Wein und einem guten Buch.

"Och menno ... " schmollte Harry ihn an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust."Wir wollten dich doch erschrecken, da kannst du doch nicht einfach hier so sitzen!"

Herzhaft lachte Severus auf. "Da musst dich schon ein wenig mehr anstrengen, mein Sohn. Und nun hör auf zu schmollen und komm her, damit ich dich mal richtig anschauen kann."

Langsam ging Harry auf ihn zu, noch immer mit einem süßen Schmollmund. Langsam drehte er sich vor Severus, damit dieser ihn gründlich mustern konnte. Zufrieden nickte Severus. "Du siehst toll aus, auch wenn du Flügel sicherlich noch ein wenig unbequem werden können."

Nun kicherte Harry. "Die bleiben doch nicht. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Übung, dann kann ich sie einziehen, und rufen wenn ich sie brauche. Das solltest du aber wissen."

"Frechdachs." Im Nu schnappte Severus sich seinen Sohn und kitzelte ihn herzhaft durch. "Wag es ja nicht, über mich zu lachen."

Draco und Rico hatten das Schauspiel grinsend verfolgt. Es tat gut zu sehen, wie befreit die Beiden mit einander umgingen. "Tut mir leid, Onkel Severus, aber ich muss dir Harry wieder entführen. Wir wollen noch Blaise schocken gehen."

Lachend ließ Severus von seinem Sohn ab, grinste wie ein Lausbub. "Na dann schnapp ihn dir. Schade ... es wäre wohl unpassend, wenn ich mitkommen würde, was?"

"Och du kannst uns ruhig begleiten, wir verraten es auch keinem, dass sich der gefürchtete Tränkemeister wie ein kleines Kind aufführt." Kichernd brachte sich Harry in Sicherheit, streckte Severus frech die Zunge raus und verschwand dann wie der Blitz in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Auch Rico und Draco zogen sich lachend zurück, folgten nach einem kurzen Winken für Severus dem aufgedrehten Gryffindor. Erst vor dem Portal zum Gemeinschaftsraum holten sie Harry wieder ein. So leise wie möglich schlichen sie sich in den Schlafsaal, nur das Schnarchen von Blaise und Ron durchbrach die Stille. Jeder auf einer Seite des Bettes stellten sie sich auf, Rico schlängelte sich vorsichtig vom Fußende nach oben. Tief luftholend, mühsam das Kichern unterdrückend, riefen sie laut: "BOOO!"

Erschrocken fuhren Blaise und Ron aus dem Schlaf, und während Ron beinahe augenblicklich zu Lachen begann, fiel Blaise vor Schreck wie erwartet kreischend aus dem Bett. Nun gab es für Harry und Draco kein Halten mehr. Lachend wälzten sie sich auf dem Boden. Rico hingegen nutzte die Chance und machte es sich auf dem soeben frei gewordenen Bett gemütlich. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er es in nächster Zeit wieder verlassen. Gähnend schloss er seine Augen, schlief beinahe augenblicklich ein. Der Bann auf seinen Augen forderte ein ungewohntes Maß an Kraft und nach diesem anstrengenden Abend hatte er sich die Ruhe redlich verdient.

Nach einem Moment der Orientierung schrie Blaise:"RACHE!", und stürzte sich auf seine frechen Freunde. Sie unter sich begrabend hatte er einen Augenblick die Oberhand, bevor die beiden ihn überwältigten und gnadenlos auskitzelten. Nur langsam kamen sie schließlich wieder zur Ruhe. Durch den Krach angelockt kamen nun auch Hermine und Pansy herein. Sofort stürtzten sie sich auf Harry, bewunderten ihn von allen Seiten. Besonders die Flügel hatten es ihnen angetan.

"Wunderschön." flüsterte Hermine ehrfurchtsvoll.

"Wie bei einem Engel.", stimmte Pansy ihr zu. Die Mädchen konnten sich gar nicht satt sehen, strichen immer wieder über die weichen Federn. Auch Blaise und Ron konnten es nicht lassen, berührten ebenfalls die ebenholzfarbenen Schwingen.

Dann erinnerte Blaise sich an die schlafende Schlange in seinem Bett. Grimmig funkelte er Harry und Draco an. "Und wie krieg ich jetzt euer Kuscheltier aus meinem Bett?"

Kichernd tätschelte Harry seinen Arm. "Gar nicht, du wirst wohl auf dem Boden schlafen müssen."

Zustimmend grinste Draco, machte es sich provokativ auf seiner eigenen Schlafstätte bequem. Ron beeilte sich, legte sich in sein Bett. Wer wusste schon, was Blaise sonst noch anstellen würde. Harry war ebenfalls schon fast an seinem angekommen, doch Blaise war schneller. Alle viere von sich streckend breitete er sich darauf aus. "So, ICH schlafe dann halt hier, Gute Nacht." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zog er die Decke über sich, schloss die Augen. Rico imitierend war er im Nu eingeschlafen.

Verdattert starrte Harry auf seinen Freund. Da hatte er sich ja was Schönes eingebrockt. Kichernd trat Hermine an ihn heran. "Im Mädchenschlafsaal ist noch ein Bett frei ...", informierte sie ihn.

"Da darf ich doch eh nicht rein ..." grummelte Harry vor sich hin, scheuchte die kichernden und giggelnden Mädchen aus dem Raum. Das die Beiden aber auch so gemein sein mussten. Er musste wohl unbedingt mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen reden. Was war nur aus den lieben, netten kleinen Mädchen geworden, die er so mochte. Schmollend schloss er die Tür, sah sich ratlos im Raum um.

"Du kannst gerne bei mir schlafen ... wäre ja nicht das erste Mal." Leicht errötend hob Draco seine Decke, rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. Zögernd ging Harry auf ihn zu. sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in einem Bett schliefen, dennoch war das letzte Mal schon eine ganze Weile her. Der Veela in ihm tanzte vor Freude, dem Geliebten so nahe sein zu dürfen. Unsicher legte Harry sich zu Draco, kuschelte sich in die Kissen, die Schwingen schützend um seinen Körper gelegt. "Danke.", murmelte er leise.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes kleidete Draco sie noch angemessen um. "Schlaf gut ..." flüsterte er, schloss zufrieden die Augen. "Du auch ..." wisperte Harry zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie tief und fest eingeschlafen. Im Traum drängten sie sich näher aneinander, bis sie verknotet zusammengekuschelt dalagen, wie damals als Kinder.

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie Beide so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

oooOOooo

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Harry schwer daran zu knabbern mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten umgehen zu lernen.  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft sehr schnell zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, aber nun waren bereits vier Tage vergangen und er versuchte noch immer seine Schwingen dazu zu bringen sich zurück zu ziehen, denn so schön sie auch anzusehen waren, so waren sie doch recht hinderlich. Mehr als einmal blieb er damit an Türen oder Durchgängen hängen.

Frustriert saß er im Astronomieturm und starrte auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, die Flügel fest um seinen Körper geschlungen. „Wann klappt das denn nur endlich?!", grummelte er vor sich hin. Dann straffte er seine Gestalt, richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Also gut, ihr fedrigen Anhängsel. Ein letztes Mal wollen wir es noch im Guten versuchen, O.K.? Wenn ihr jetzt nicht auf mich hört, dann ziehe ich andere Seiten auf!", versuchte er seine Schwingen zu bezirzen.

Tief atmete er ein, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich. Mit all seiner Vorstellungskraft versuchte er die Federn dazu zu bringen sich in ihn zurück zu ziehen. Langsam spürte etwas, spürte wie seine Flügel kleiner wurden, schrumpften und schließlich ganz verschwanden. Nur einige Federn sanken vereinzelt zu Boden. „Na, wer sagts denn, geht doch!"

Zufrieden schlug Harry die Augen auf. Endlich hatte es geklappt. Euphorisch stand er auf und lief die Treppen hinab zu Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Seine Freunde warteten sicherlich schon auf ihn. Und er konnte es kaum erwarten die Neuigkeit preis zu geben. Lachend rannte er durch die Gänge, hielt schlitternd vor dem Portal, keuchte das Passwort.

„Es hat geklappt!" Strahlend schaute er seinen Freunden entgegen, die es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Durch die Fünf ging ein Ruck, sobald Harry herein kam. Wie hypnotisiert starrten sie ihren Freund an, erhoben sich, gingen langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hey, Leute, was ist denn los?", erschrocken starrte Harry sie an. Langsam wich er zurück. Was war bloß in sie gefahren?

„Süßer, magst du nicht herkommen?", schnurrte ihm Blaise entgegen. Hermine und Pansy seufzten verzückt. Draco fing regelrecht an zu sabbern, starrte auf Harrys Lippen, leckte mit der Zunge über seine eigenen. Auch Ron stand wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Erschrocken erkannte Harry, was los war. Unbewusst musste er seinen Veelacharm aktiviert haben. Hektisch Schloss er seine Augen, blendete alles aus, versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nach einem Augenblick öffnete er zögernd seine Augen, schaute sich um.

Mit knallroten Wangen standen seine Freunde vor ihm, starrten ihn an, schüttelten den Kopf.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry, das tut mir Leid." Peinlich berührt versuchte Hermine sich zu entschuldigen. Pansy, Ron, und Blaise nickten heftig zustimmend,

„Das Kommt nicht mehr vor."  
„Ich wollte dir nichts tun."  
„Oh man, Kumpel, das ist ... sorry."

Lächelnd winkte Harry ab, er nahm es ihnen nun wirklich nicht übel, eher überraschte es ihn, wie stark seine Anziehungskraft war. Erleichtert atmeten seine Freunde auf. Dann hörten sie sich seine Fortschritte an. Stolz rief Harry seine Flügel, ließ sie kurz darauf wieder verschwinden. Freudig gratulierten die Anderen ihm.

Nur Draco verhielt sich merkwürdig still. Dieses drängende Verlangen nach Harry, dass er gerade noch verspürte, es kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor. Jedoch hatte er sich bisher immer zurück halten können. Was war nur los mit ihm. In Gedanken versunken zog er sich von der kleinen Gruppe zurück, verschwand im Schlafsaal. Irritiert schauten die anderen ihm hinterher. Harry spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen, Tränen wollten in seine Augen treten. Nur mühsam hielt er sie zurück. Traurig wandte er sich ab, verließ schlafwandlerisch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste dringend mit Rico reden, denn die Angst hatte ihn wieder fest ihm Griff. Konnte es sein, dass Draco nun nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte? Hatte er ihn verloren, bevor sich überhaupt etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln konnte?

Endlich bei Rico angekommen konnte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Schluchzend schmiegte er sich an den warmen Schlangenkörper, verlor sich in seinem Schmerz

oooOOooo

Die zurückgebliebenen schauten sich ratlos an. Nur zu genau hatten sie den Schmerz in Harrys Augen sehen können. Sie verstanden nicht, warum Draco sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Grimmig starrte Blaise auf die Stufen, über die sein noch bester Freund entschwunden war. Erbost machte er sich auf den Weg zu Draco, gefolgt von nicht weniger sauren Freuden.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schnaubte er , als er sah, dass Draco scheinbar gelangweilt auf dem Bett lag.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!", schnauzte er ihn an, baute sich wie ein Racheengel vor ihm auf.

Irritiert schaute Draco ihn von unten her an. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sei herein kamen. „Was meinst du?"

Diese Unwissenheit ließ die Mädchen nach Luft schnappen. „Harry!", fauchte Pansy ihm entgegen.

„Wie konntest du ihm das antun?", vervollständigte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Langsam richtete Draco sich auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich verstehe nicht, was ,meint ihr, ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht?" Man konnte das Fragezeichen regelrecht über Dracos Kopf blinken sehen. Er war sich jedenfalls keiner Schuld bewusst.

Blaise konnte über so viel Ahnungslosigkeit nur den Kopf schütteln. „Du hast dich einfach von ihm abgewandt, hast ihn stehen lassen. Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

„Er hat beinahe geweint." informierte Ron ihn, starrte ihm auffordernd in die Augen. „Ich schlage vor, du gehst und bringst das in Ordnung, er ist sicher bei Rico. Also los!"

„Und wehe, die kriegst das nicht wieder hin, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!", drohten Hermine und Pansy im Chor.

Endlich fiel bei Draco der Groschen. So schnell er konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Harry. Er konnte nun nur noch hoffen, dass dieser ihm verzeihen würde. Was hatte er nur angerichtete. Dabei wollte er doch nur in Ruhe nachdenken, sich seiner Gefühle klar werden. Und nun musste er befürchten alles kaputt gemacht zu haben , durch eine gedankenlose Tat. Sein Herz wollte sich zusammen krampfen. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.

Schlitternd kam er in der Kammer des Schreckens an. Sofort sah er den zusammen gekauerten Harry, sah, wie dieser sich an Rico gekuschelt ausheulte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich, ging neben den beiden auf die Knie. Zaghaft legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, zog ihn sanft an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid ..." Immer wieder murmelte er diese Worte, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihm vergeben möge. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich musste nur einen Moment allein sein, nachdenken. Bitte vergib mir."

Langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder, die warmen Arme Dracos, die ihn umfingen fühlten sich so gut an. Dennoch konnte er es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. Er wollte nicht noch einmal enttäuscht werden. Dennoch schmiegte er sich noch tiefer an seinen Freund, diesen Moment genießend.

„Harry ...", hauchte Draco ihm sanft entgegen, „ ... kannst du mir verzeihen?" Als Harry noch immer nichts von sich gab, schob Draco in sanft ein Stückchen fort, löste jedoch nicht die Umarmung. Tief schaute er in die traurigen grünen Augen, verlor sich regelrecht darin. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie sehr er ihn mit dieser kleinen Geste verletzt hatte. Sein Blick blieb an den leicht geöffneten rosigen Lippen hängen. Vorsichtig neigte er seinen Kopf, suchte nach Ablehnung in Harrys Gesicht. Als er keine fand, verschloss er diese süßen Lippen, schmuste mit ihnen.

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was hier mit ihm geschah. Er verlor sich in diesem sanften Kuss, erwiderte ihn zaghaft. Nun würde sicher alles gut werden, er konnte wieder daran glauben.

Nur widerwillig löste Draco sich von diesen weichen Lippen, setzte noch einen sanften Kuss darauf. In Harrys Augen konnte er das Strahlen sehen, ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Fest zog er Harry an seine Brust. Kuschelte sich an ihn, vergrub seine Nase in den zerzausten Haaren.

Noch eine ganze Weile blieben die Beiden so sitzen, genossen die Nähe des anderen, verloren sich darin. Erst viel später löste sich Draco sanft von Harry, lächelte ihn an. „Komm, lass uns zu den Anderen zurück gehen, sonst denken sie noch ich hätte es vergeigt, und kommen runter um mich zu lünchen." Liebevoll zog er Harry mit sich hoch, winkte Rico zu, der dem Geschehen mit einem stillen Schmunzeln gefolgt war, und schleifte Harry mit sich nach oben. Den ganzen Weg über hielt er Harry fest an der Hand, sich nicht von ihm trennen wollend.

Vor dem Portal hielt er an, legte seine Arme um Harrys zierliche Gestalt, legte seine Lippen unendlich sanft auf Harrys weiche Kusspolster. Glücklich schmuste er mit ihnen, lies sich in dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit fallen.

Euphorisch genoss Harry den zärtlichen Kuss, gab sie ihm vollkommen hin. Er fühlte sich unendlich geborgen, schnurrte regelrecht, was ein Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen zauberte. „Mmh, mein Schmusekater ..." hauchte er gegen Harrys Mund, leckte neckig über die süßen Lippen, um sich dann bedauernd wieder zu lösen. Nur zu gerne würde er ewig so verweilen. Dann sagte er das Passwort und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise stupste die Anderen an, als er das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Portals vernahm. Grinsend schauten sie den Beiden entgegen, musterten zufrieden die verschränkten Hände.

Harry zierte eine niedliche Röte im Gesicht, bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Draco ließ sich davon jedoch nicht im geringsten stören. Er ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder, platzierte Harry auf seinem Schoß. Genüsslich vergrub er seine Nase in dem duftenden Haar. Harry sank vertrauensvoll gegen ihn, kuschelte sich an und genoss ihr Beisammensein.

Hermine und Pansy beobachteten dies mit Herzchen in den Augen, Blaise pfiff beeindruckt und Ron grinste vor sich hin. Endlich war das eingetreten, was sie schon lange erwarteten.

„Ron, du schuldest mir drei Galeonen." Grinsend hielt Blaise seine Hand auf. Grummelnd beglich Ron die Schuld.

„ihr habt gewettet?", empört schaute Harry auf seine Freunde.

„Jep, dank euch bin ich nun ein wenig reicher und Pansy darf zwei Wochen lang meine Geschichtshausaufgaben machen." Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu.

Harry starrte auf seine Freundin, die sich sichtlich unbehaglich auf dem Sofa wand. Dann seufzte er resigniert. „Naja, wenigstens hast du nicht mitgemacht, Hermine."

Die Gryffindor lief leicht rosa an. Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Nicht du auch noch!"

„Ich habe nur die Überwachung der Schuldeinlösung übernommen!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Was hab ich mir da nur eingehandelt ...", seufzte Harry theatralisch. Dann fing er zu grinsen an. „Danke ..."

Strahlend winkten die anderen ab, sie waren ja selbst froh, dass nun alle wieder glücklich waren. Draco schmuste noch immer mit Harrys Haar, ließ gelegentlich seine Nase über Harrys Wange gleiten.

oooOOooo

Einige Tage später beschlossen sie gemeinsam, den Rest der Ferien auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen. Narzissa und Lucius hatten auch Remus und Sirius dazu eingeladen. Selten hatte der altehrwürdige Familiensitz so viel Lachen und Freude beherbergt. Die Schatten, die früher noch immer ein wenig über der Zukunft lagen, waren durch das neue Glück vertrieben worden.

Es sollten die glücklichsten Ferien werden, die die Schüler je verlebt hatten. Als auch noch Milli, Vince und Greg hinzu kamen, war das Glück perfekt.

oooOOooo

In Hogwarts zurück, hatte sie der Schulalltag schnell wieder. Es galt zu lernen, lernen und nochmals zu lernen. Die Mädchen trieben ihre Freunde an, ließen keine Entschuldigung gelten.

Noch immer verbrachte Harry viel Zeit in Salazars Bibliothek, studierte die Bücher und saugte an Wissen auf, was ihm nützlich schien. Besonderes Augenmerk legte er dabei auf alles, was mit dem dunklen Geist zu tun haben könnte. In dem Bewusstsein, dass schon so viele durch ihn das Leben verloren hatten, dass es jederzeit wieder los gehen konnte, wollte er vorbereitet sein. Außerdem wollte er unbedingt den Tom Riddle zurück holen, der seinem Rico so viel bedeutete. Denn auch wenn der Basilisk sich immer freute, wenn Harry kam, immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte, so spürte er doch den stillen Schmerz in Ricos Herzen.

Nach seinen Studien genoss Harry das Zusammensein mit seinem Draco. Er konnte es eigentlich noch immer nicht fassen, dass er mit diesem wunderbaren Jungen, seinem Seelenpartner, zusammen sein durfte. Dennoch traute er sich nicht, ihm von dieser Verbindung zu berichten. Wie sollte er ihm begreiflich machen, dass sein Leben von ihrer Liebe abhing, dass sie sich an seinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag Binden mussten. Er wollte Draco auf keinen Fall unter Druck setzen. So wartete er lieber ab, wie sich alles entwickeln würde, noch hatten sie ja Zeit.

Und dann, drei Wochen nach Unterrichtsbeginn, hatte Albus noch eine große Überraschung für seine Schüler. Am Samstag morgen, beim Frühstück bat er um Ruhe, strahlte ihnen entgegen. „Meine Lieben Schüler, ich bin stolz ihnen eine große Neuigkeit mitteilen zu dürfen. Im Zuge der internationalen magischen Zusammenarbeit werden uns einige Schüler aus Durmstrang besuchen kommen." Einen Augenblick lang ließ er die Neuigkeit wirken, freute sich an dem aufgeregten Getuschel. „Morgen, werden zehn Schüler eintreffen, die den Rest des Jahres mit uns verbringen werden. Im Gegenzug dazu, dürfen nächstes Jahr die zehn besten Schüler unserer Schule einige Zeit in Rumänien verbringen."

Nach dieser Ankündigung nahm Albus wieder platz, überließ die Schüler ihren Spekulationen. Harry und seine Freunde kamen vor Aufregung kaum zum Essen, das war mal eine faszinierende Neuigkeit. Ob sie vielleicht im nächsten Jahr zu den zehn Auserwählten gehören würden? Grinsend tuschelten sie miteinander, konnten den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	6. Die Schüler von Durmstrang

Die Schüler von Durmstrang

Am nächsten Morgen wartete ganz Hogwarts auf die neuen Schüler, und auch auf den neuen Lehrer. Wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, würde Professor Sinistra ihre Rhunenklasse an den Bulgaren abgeben und ihrerseits bereits ein wenig Bergluft schnuppern, damit sie im folgenden Jahr als Vertrauenslehrerin der auserwählten Howartsschüler fungieren konnte.

Harry war das relativ egal, er hatte keine Rhunenkunde gewählt und daher wenig mit der Professorin zu tun. Lediglich Hermine und Pansy machten sich ein wenig Sorgen. Sie bangten um ihre guten Noten, da keiner wusste, wie der neue Lehrer sein würde.

In der großen halle herrschte beim Frühstück eine gespannte Erwartungshaltung. Albus hatte vor wenigen Minuten bekannt gegeben, dass die Neuen bereits in diesem Augenblick von Professor Mc Gonagall in Empfang genommen wurden. Jeden Augenblick konnten sie in die Halle eintreten. Der alte Hut lag bereits auf seinem angestammten Platz vor dem Lehrertisch, bereit die Austauschschüler einzuteilen.

Da endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein gesetzter älterer Herr, der mit seinem langen grauen Bart Albus glatt Konkurenz machen konnte trat ein. Ihm folgten zehn Schüler. Ihrem Aussehen nach gehörten sie wohl den oberen Klassenstufen an.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich Harry. Große ausdrucksstarke braune Augen nahmen ihn gefangen. Ein Junge mit langen roten Haaren musterte ihn prüfend. Irritiert schaute Harry ihm entgegen, dann erkannte er, was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte. Dieser Junge war genau wie er ein Veela. Ein freudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Endlich war da Jemand, der ihm sicher einige Fragen, die das Buch offen gelassen hatte, beantworten konnte. Freundlich nickte er dem Neuen zu.  
Auch auf dessem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Erkennen wieder. Er erwiederte das Lächeln von Harry, dann wandte er sich dem Lehrertisch zu.

Albus hatte mittlerweile seine Begrüßungsrede beendet, den ersten der Schüler nach vorne gebeten. Der sprechende Hut teilte ihn nach Hufflepuff ein, wo er freudig begrüßt wurde.

„Stepharion Malenke"

Der rothaarige Junge begab sich auf den Stuhl, damit Minerva auch ihm den hut ausetzen konnte. Ein letzter Blick streifte Harry, ehe ihm die Hutkrempe über das Gesicht rutschte.

Harry musste grinsen, war es ihm doch vor einigen Jahren nicht anders gegangen. Einen Augenblick blieb der Hut still, dann: „Gryffindor!"

Lächelnd machte Stepharion sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen haustisch. Harry grinste ihm entgegen, rutschte ein wenig und schaffte so Platz neben sich. „Hallo", murmelte er ihm leise entgegen. „Ich bin Harry, und ich glaube wir haben eine Menge gemeinsam." Er reichte Stepharion die Hand zur Begrüßung.

Dieser nahm sie gerne an. „Stepharion Malenke, und Du hast recht, uns verbindet in der Tat etwas."

Ein energische Psst von Hermine ließ sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne richten, ein schiefes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Gerade wurde der letzte Durmstrang eingeteilt. Ein großer, Dunkelblonder Junge mit strahlend blauen Augen wurde nach Slytherin geschickt.

Harry sah sich um, wollte wissen wohin die Anderen gekommen waren. Wie er feststellte musste Ravenclaw wohl einige Zimmer frei machen. Ganze sieben Schüler waren in das Haus der Raben geschickt worden.

Nun endlich konnte das Frühstück losgehen. Beherzt griffen alle zu, die Neuen wurden mit neugierigen Blicken tracktiert. Bei all diesem Gemurmel viel es Harry nicht auf, dass sich zwei Augen geradezu in seinen Rücken bohrten. Eifersüchtig schaute Draco auf seinen Freund. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry diesen Neuen so begeistert willkommen hieß. Was war schon so besonders an diesem schlaksigen Jungen.

„Wenn Du nicht willst, dass er in Flammen aufgeht, solltest Du woanders hinschauen." Die tiefe aktzentuierte Stimme an seiner Seite riß Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Leicht erschrocken schaute er auf.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Roderik Malenke.", spöttisch grinsend reichte der Neu – Slytherin ihm seine Hand.

„Draco Malfoy, angenehm." Leicht konsterniert erwiederte er den handdruck. Dann nickte er zum Gryffindortisch. „Dein Bruder?" Draco waren die identischen Namen natürlich sofort aufgefallen.

Noch immer grinsend schüttelte der Neue den Kopf. „Mein Ehemann ...", ließ er die Bombe platzen, freute sich an dem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gesprächspartner.

„Du bist verheiratet?" Draco konnte es kaum fassen.

Gelassen nickte Roderik bestätigend, neigte sich ein wenig zu Draco hinüber, flüsterte leise: „Ich muss doch auf meine kleine Veela aufpassen, und so geht das am Besten." Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, zwinkerte Draco zu. „Du kannst das sicher nachvollziehen, so wie Du grad geschaut hast.", lachte er leise. „Mach Dir also keine Sorgen. Von Stepharion hast Du nichts zu befürchten."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Harry erfahren, dass Stepharion sich bereits mit seinem Seelenpartner gebunden hatte, außerdem wusste er, dass die Beiden in der Siebtenten Klasse, als ein Jahr älter als er und Draco waren.

„Ich habe mich sehr darauf gefreut herzukommen, vor allem nachdem Euer Direktor das Zugeständnis gemacht hat, dass Roderik und ich ein gemeinsames Quartier bekommen, unabhängig von der Hauswahl. Allerdings hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es auch hier einen Veela gibt. Wir sollten uns später unbedingt unterhalten." , raunte Stepharion Harry zu. „Ich würde Dich jedoch bitten, meine Natur nicht jedem zu verraten, ich bin mir sicher, Du kannst das nachvollziehen."

Verstehend nickte Harry. Schließlich wussten ja auch nur seine Freunde und Familie sein kleine Geheimnis. „Wenn Du magst, können wir uns gegen elf in der Eingangshalle treffen, dann führe ich Dich ein wenig herum. Bis dahin seid ihr sicher mit dem Auspacken fertig."

„Gerne. Ich freue mich schon darauf." Stepharion lächelter ihm entgegen, dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Essen und den allgemeinen Gesprächen zu. Viele Gryffindor hatten bereits vergeblich versucht die Aufmerksamkeit ihres neuen Hauskameradens zu erringen.  
So verging das Essen mit viel Geplauder wie im Flug.

oooOOooo

Bereits zehn Minuten vor der Zeit stand Harry an der großen Treppe, wartete aufgeregt auf Stepharion. Es überraschte ihn dann, als dieser in Begleitung seines Mannes UND Dracos auftauchte. Ein wenig meldete sich nun Harrys schlechtes Gewissen, mit dem Auftauchen von Stepharion hatte er vor lauter Neugierde seinen Geliebten vorübergehend vergessen. Betreten schaute er Draco um Verzeihung heischend entgegen.

Grinsend schüttelte der nur den Kopf. Nun da er wusste, warum sein Kleiner solch ein Interesse an dem Neuen hegte, fand er seine vor Aufregung und Verlegenheit roten Wangen sehr niedlich. Um ihn zu beruhigen, setzte er einen liebevollen Kuss auf die strubbelige Haarpracht. Dankbar lächelte Harry zu ihm auf.

Räuspernd machten Roderik und Stepharion wieder auf sich aufmerksam. „Ich hatte leider noch keine Möglichkeit mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Roderik Malenke. Es freut mich Dich kennen zu lernen." Verschmitzt lächelnd verbeugte er sich vor Harry, ergriff seine Hand und setzte einen kleinen Kuss darauf. Die pochende Schläfenader bei Draco ignorierend.

„Ich bin Harry ... Harry Snape" stotterte dieser, seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

Stepharion schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Er kannte diese Seite an seinem Mann zu gut, konnte sehen, welchen Spaß es ihm machte Dracos Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe zu stellen. „Lass den Unsinn Rod, Du machst Harry damit verlegen.", wies er ihn zurecht, ehe er sich wieder seinem neuen Freund zuwandte. „Wollen wir los? Ich bin gespannt, was es hier zu sehen gibt. Vielleicht können wir mit dem Gelände anfangen, es ist so schönes Wetter draußen."

Erfreut nickte Harry, griff sich Stepharions Arm und verschwand mit ihm nach draußen, gefolgt von Draco und Roderik. Die beiden Durmstrangs waren von dem weitläufigen, grünen Gelände begeistert.

„Weißt Du, zu Hause ist es selbst im Hochsommer nicht so warm, wie hier. Teilweise liegt bis in den Juni hinein Schnee. Du kannst Dir sicher vorstellen, dass das für einen Veela nicht immer einfach ist."  
Stepharions Augen leuchteten vergnügt auf, als er den See entdeckte. „OH, wie schön. Können wir hingehen?" Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern zog Harry einfach darauf zu. Draco und Roderik würden ihnen schon folgen.

Am Ufer wanderten sie eine ganze Weile entlang, ehe sie unter einer großen Trauerweide pausierten. Von dort aus hatte man einen eindrucksvollen Blick auf Hogwarts, den verbotenen Wald und die übrigen Ländereien. Selbst die obersten Zweige der peitschenden Weide waren zu erkennen.

Begeistert ließ Stepharion sich in das Gras sinken, streckte alle Viere von sich. Harry, Draco und Roderik machten es ihm nach. Einige Zeit blieben sie so liegen, an nichts denkend, einfach nur den Augenblick genießend. Dracos Hand hatte sich um Harrys geschlossen, hielt sie sanft. Auch Stepharion und Roderik lagen eng beieinander gekuschelt.

Erst eine halbe Stunde ergriff Stepharion wieder das Wort. „Harry, ich denke wir zwei sollten ein paar Meter gehen, Du hast sicher einige Fragen." Damit zog er ihn hoch, ging mit ihm einige Schritte am Ufer entlang.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Du hast eine Menge Fragen, aber vielleicht schauen wir ersteinmal, was Du so alles weißt, ok?"

Harry nickte zustimmend, zog das kleine Buch aus seiner Hosentasche, reichte es an Stepharion weiter. „Mein ganzen Wissen über Veelas habe ich hieraus. Meine Muitter hat es mir hinterlassen."

Neugierig blätterte Stepharion die Seiten um, blieb beim Inhaltsverzeichnis hängen. „Das ist wirklich ein sehr altes Buch. Du hast einen hier wirklich einen großen Schatz, pass gut darauf auf.  
Leider hat es dennoch einen Nachteil, es behandelt nur die allgemeine Veela. Das Spezifische fehlt."

Harry verstand nicht wirklich, was Stepharion damit meinte. Sicher, er war eine schwarze Veela, aber die unterschieden sich doch nicht von allen anderen, oder?

Das riesige Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf fiel auch Stepharion auf, lachend beeilte er sich Harry aufzuklären. „Du musst Dir vorstellen, die Veelas sind wie eine große Familie. Alle sind sich ähnlich, aber doch nicht gleich. Es gibt kleinere Unterschiede. Diese Unterschiede machen jeden einzigartig, zu etwas ganz besonderem. Zwei Brüder, selbst wenn sie Zwillinge sind, sind sich niemals vollkommen gleich, nicht wahr? So unterscheidet sich auch jede Veela, von der anderen, ihre Magie.  
Um nun deine Magie, deine Fähigkeiten vollständig kontrollieren zukönnen, musst Du wissen, welchem Teil der ‚Familie' Du ähnlich bist.  
Bist Du wie die Mutter, der Bruder, oder doch eher wie der angeheiratete Onkel? Wenn Du das weißt, kannst Du von ihrer Erfahrung profitieren. Verstehst, was ich meine?"

Harry nickte bestätigend. „Ja, aber wie finde ich das heraus?"

„Das wiederum ist ganz einfach. Die Unterschiede projezieren sich in der Farbe deiner Flügel. Zeig sie mir, und ich kann es Dir sagen."

„Einverstanden, zeigst Du mir deine auch?", fragte Harry neugierig, mit großen Augen.

Stepharion lächelte, streckte seine Gestallt, ließ zwei blutrote Schwingen erscheinen. „Ich gehöre zu den roten Veelas, meine Magie ist die des Feuers."

Staunend hatte Harry das Erscheinen verfolgt. Ihm gefielen die wünderschönen Flügel, sie erinnerten ihn an den Himmel bei einem Sonnenuntergang.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich, rief seine ebenholzfarbenen Schwingen. Schüchtern schaute er dabei zu Stepharion auf. Was würde der Durmstrang wohl zu ihm sagen?

„Wow, Du bist eine schwarze Veela ... ich bin beeindruckt. Das gibt es nur sehr selten. Du bist glaube ich der erste seit mehr als einhundert Jahren."

„Ich weiß, meine Mutter hat mir das auch geschrieben, aber sag mal, ist mir auch ein Element zugeordnet, so wie Dir?

„Weißt Du, es gibt einen Grund, warum schwarze Veela so selten sind. Sie herrschen über alle Elemente. Diese Magie ist allerdings nur sehr schwer zu richten. Nicht selten ist einer bei dem Versuch sich zu behaupten ums Leben gekommen. So verschwanden die Merkmale der Dunklen Veela langsam. Von Generation zu Generation werden immer weniger geboren. Du hast einen schweren Weg vor Dir, aber keine Angst, Du bist nicht allen. Ich werde Dir helfen."

„Danke, das wird mir sehr helfen." Harry fühlte sich ein wenig erschlagen, von diesen neuen Informationen, aber wenigstens hatte er jemanden an seiner Seite, musste sich nicht fürchten.

„So, hast Du jetzt Fragen an mich?"

Nachdenklich drehte sich Harry um, schaute zurück zu Draco und Roderik, die sich anscheinend angeregt unterhielten. „Ja, eine Frage hätte ich schon ..." flüsterte er fast.

Stepharion war Harrys Blick gefolgt, nickte verstehend. „Er ist dein Gefährte nicht wahr? Ich kann mir denken, was Du fragen willst ... die BinDung." Er wartete auf Harrys Bestätigung ehe er fortfuhr. „Leider stimmt, was in dem buch steht. Vor langer Zeit gab es einmal einen sehr mächtigen zauberer, Er verliebte sich in eine Veela, warb um sie. Die Veela hatte jedoch in einem anderen ihren Seelengefährten erkannt, wies ihn ab. Aus Rache verfluchte der Zauberer sie und alle folgenden Generationen. Seitdem dürfen sich Veelas nur an ihren Gefährten binden, und das innerhalb eines Jahres nachdem sie ihn erkannt haben. Um die Sache noch grausamer zu gestallten, bestimmte der Zauberer, dass keine Veela einem Menschen davon berichten darf. Nur magische Wesen ist es gestattet, dieses Wissen zu teilen, aber auch nur, wenn es sich nicht um den Partner handelt ..." Eindringlich schaute Stepharion in Harrys Augen, dann lächelte er leicht. „Zu deinem Glück, ist Roderik davon jedoch ausgenommen. Er trägt zwar zum Teil die Gene einer Veela, da seine Mutter eine ist, wird von dem Fluch aber verschont. Wenn Du es willst, kann er mit Draco sprechen."

„Danke, aber dafür ist es noch zu früh. Wir sind erst so kurz zusammen, ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzten. Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich ihn zu irgendetwas zwinge." Bestimmt fällte er diesen Entschluss.

„Ich kann nachvollziehen, was Du meinst. Hätte Roderik nicht Durch das Wissen seiner Mutter erkannt, wie es um mich steht, auch ich hätte ihm dieses niemals zukommen lassen, dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr. Glücklicherweise erwiedert er meine Gefühle. Als er um meine Hand anhielt, hat er mir gestanden, dass er bereits seit längerem in mich verliebt war. Das hat mir die Sache erheblich vereinfacht, denn eine VeelabinDung kann, nachdem sie geschlossen wurde nie mehr gelöst werden ..."

Tief in Gedanken versunken beobachteten sie einen Augenblick ihre Liebsten, ehe sie zu ihnen zurück kehrten, sich an sie kuschelten, die Schwingen schützend um sie gelegt. Eine melancholische Stille legte sich über die beiden Pärchen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da brach ihre natürliche Fröhlichkeit wieder hervor. Bis in den späten Nachmittag genossen sie noch den schönen Tag, ehe sie in das Schloss zurück kehrten.

Am darauf folgenden Tag begann Harry mit Stepharion zu üben. Gemeinsam stiegen sie dazu in die Kammer des Schreckens hinab. Es fiel Harry alles andere als leicht, mit seinen neuen Kräften umzugehen. Nun, da Stepharion ihm geholfen hatte, sie zu wecken, konnten man sie nicht einfach wieder einschließen. Pures Glück, und die Stabilität der Wände hatten Schlimmeres verhindert, als sich seine gesamte Magie mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus heraus drängte. Noch Wochen später meinte Stepharion, dass er nie zuvor ein beeindruckenderes Feuerwerk gesehen habe.

oooOOooo

„Ich schaffe es einfach nicht!" Frustriert warf Harry seine Zauberstab zu Boden. Funken sprühten aus seinen Händen, Flammen leckten an seinen Fingern empor.

„Harry!" Der warnende Ausruf ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Tief einatmend versuchte er sich zu sammeln. Langsam verschwanden die Funken und Flammen. Erschöpft sank Harry zu Boden.

„Was soll ich denn nur machen, es funktioniert einfach nicht, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren." Mürrisch stieß er mit seinem Fuß gegen den vermaledeiten Zauberstab.

„Du musst Geduld haben. Das Feuer zu beherrschen ist am Schwierigsten. Nur das Feuer hat einen eigenen Willen, im Gegensatz dazu sind die anderen Elemente regelrecht zahm. Du kannst von heute auf morgen keine perfekten Ergebnisse erwarten. Ich habe selbst fast ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, und bei mir gab es keine Elemente , die meine innere Flamme zusätzlich anfachten, also übe dich in Geduld. Denk an das, was dir Rico beim Meditieren beigebracht hat. Finde deinen inneren Kern." Die sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter,beruhigte ihn, gab ihm neuen Mut.

Grummelnd griff er nach seinem Stab, nahm seine Meditationshaltung ein. Zum hundertsten Male versenkte er sich in sein Innerstes, suchte das Feuer, das in ihm brodelte, blendete alles andere aus. Dann, als er der Meinung war, es endlich gefunden zu haben, richtete er sich langsam auf, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den kleinen Kamin in der Ecke, versuchte die Flamme zu leiten.  
Ein regelrechter Feuerstrahl sauste auf das Holz zu, ließ er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu Asche verpuffen. Schwer atmend öffnete Harry seine Augen, schaute auf das Desaster. Sein Stab war schon wieder auf halbem Wege in die nächstbeste Ecke. Nur Ricos zischelnde Stimme hielt ihn von einem neuen Wutausbruch ab.

„Dass war doch schon viel besser. Wenn du noch ein wenig mehr Beherrschung aufbringst, könnte esss klappen." Die warme Schlangenzunge streifte über seine Hand, gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Stärke.

„Mmh, schon erheblich besser, aber immer noch zu unkontrolliert. Dein Temperament ist hier nicht gerade hilfreich", murmelte Stepharion vor sich hin, dann schlich sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollte dich Draco ein wenig mehr fordern, du bist entschieden zu unausgeglichen!"

Harry lief knallrot an. „..."

Kichernd räumte Stepharion ihre Sachen zusammen. „Lass uns für heute aufhören. Du hast dir eine Pause verdient."

oooOOooo

Als Draco an diesem Abend in seinen Schlafsaal kam, erwartete ihn eine schlecht gelaunte Überraschung. Auf seinem Bett lag ein gefesselter und geknebelter Gryffindor. Seine Bekleidung bestand aus einer modisch eng sitzenden Seidenboxer und einer niedlichen roten Schleife um seinen Hals.

„Na, womit habe ich das denn verdient." Grinsend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und erlöste seinen Schatz von dem Knebel, ehe er die Fesselung löste.

„RODERIK MALENKE, WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE, KANNST DU WAS ERLEBEN!" Harry schnappte sich Dracos Zauberstab, hexte sich schnell Hose und Shirt an, und rannte dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die großen Augen der Slytherin ignorierend, hetzte er dem Neuling hinterher. Über Tische, Sofa und Sessel ging die Jagd und endete schließlich im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler.

Grinsend schaute Rod hinter Dracos Rücken hervor. „Aber Süßer, was regst du dich denn so auf? Ich erfülle nur Stepharions Anweisungen."

„Anweisungen?" Draco verstand nicht wirklich was hier gerade vor ging.

Rod nickt heftig. „Ja, Steph möchte erreichen ..."

„DU solltest am besten wissen, warum das nicht geht ...", fiel ihm Harry sogleich ins Wort. „Bei Merlin, er weiß doch genau, dass ich mich im Moment nicht wirklich kontrollieren kann. Soll ich Draco etwa rösten?!"

Gedankenverloren strich Rod über sein Handgelenk. Nur die Robe verdeckte an dieser Stelle eine runde Brandnarbe, die ihm sein Mann in einer zügellosen Stunde am Anfang ihrer Beziehung verpasst hatte. Nachdenklich schaute er Harry an. „Du könntest deinen Stab solange mir geben, dann wäre es sicher."

Draco schaute noch immer fragend von einem zum Anderen. „Harry?"

Der seufzte und gab Rod schließlich zögernd seinen Stab. „Wenn irgendetwas schief geht, dann lasse ich meine Wut zuerst an Stepharion aus, und dann an dir, sag ihm das." Warnend wedelte er mit Dracos Zauberstab, ehe er diesen seinem Besitzer wiedergab.

Rod nickte. „Keine Sorge, es wird schon nichts schief gehen. Vertraue uns. Außerdem kann ich ihm morgen dann den Trank geben, dann wird alles besser. Aber heute Nacht muss sein, sonst geht das nicht, das weißt du genau." Er legte sanft seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich werde das Zimmer versiegeln. Zum Frühstück lasse ich euch wieder raus, ok?"

„Einverstanden ...", nuschelte Harry und stellte sich nachdenklich ans Fenster, während Roderik das Zimmer verließ, und anschließend verschloss. Niemand außer ihm und seinem Mann würde jetzt da hinein können. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg Dracos Zimmergenossen zu suchen, um ihnen Mitzuteilen, dass sie sich für eine Nacht umquartieren mussten.

oooOOooo

„Harry? Was ist hier geschehen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Draco war hinter seinen Freund getreten, schaute besorgt auf den gesenkten Kopf hinunter.

Harry seufzte kellertief. „Steph ist unzufrieden mit mir. Ich komme einfach nicht voran, kann die neue Magie nicht kontrollieren."

„Und warum sperrt dich Rod deswegen mit mir ein? Nicht das es mich stören würde, im Gegenteil. So haben wir endlich mal wieder ein wenig Zeit für einander. Die letzten Tage bist du mir regelrecht ausgewichen, oder täusche ich mich da." Sanft drehte er Harry zu sich um, stockte, als er die Tränen in den wunderschönen grünen Augen sah. Liebevoll nahm er ihn in den Arm. „Du kannst über alles mit mir reden, dass weißt du doch."

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht an Dracos Halsbeuge, genoss dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit. „Ich habe Angst Draco ... ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Das könntest du doch gar nicht. Warum solltest du auch."

„Weil ich mich nur noch sehr schlecht kontrollieren kann, besonders in deiner Nähe. Ich habe im Moment meine Veela so gut wie gar nicht im Griff, und ich will dich nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen, was du nicht willst."

Draco setzte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Haar. „Du meinst deinen Veelacharm, nicht wahr? Das ist doch egal, ob mit oder ohne, du ziehst mich immer in deinen Bann. Ich möchte dir so nah sein, wie ich nur kann. Ich liebe dich Harry."

Harrys Herz fing vor Freude an in seiner Brust zu poltern. Nie zuvor hatte Draco diese drei Worte ausgesprochen. „Ich liebe dich auch ...", nuschelte er glücklich, schmiegte sich noch enger an.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, deine Magie besser zu kontrollieren? Denn darum bist du doch eigentlich hier, oder?"

„Es geht um Vertrauen. Steph will, dass ich dir vertraue. Wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleibe, ohne Zauberstab, dann bin ich dir schutzlos ausgeliefert, und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich die Kontrolle über meine Veela verliere. Du weißt, was dann geschehen wird ..."

„Ist der Gedanke mit mir zu schlafen, so schlimm für dich?"

„NEIN, das ist es nicht. Ich liebe dich, und ich möchte gerne mit dir eins sein, aber dazu muss ich mit meiner Veela ins Reine kommen. ... Ich muss mich ihren Wünschen stellen. Wenn wir heute miteinander schlafen, dann werde ich die nächsten Tage wie eine Klette an dir hängen. Denn dann wird die Veela ihr recht fordern, und sie hat nur einen Wunsch ... in deiner Nähe zu sein." Dieses Geständnis kostete Harry all seinen Mut. Vor Verlegenheit war er knallrot angelaufen.

Draco lachte leise. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Du kannst so viel an mir kleben, wie du willst, das stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Dafür genieße ich die Zeit mit dir viel zu sehr."

Sanft führte Draco ihn zu seinem Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder, zog ihn erneut in seine Arme. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so zusammen, genossen die Nähe des Anderen. Dann spürte Harry, wie er die Kontrolle verlor, wie sich seine Veela an die Oberfläche bahnte. Seufzend gab er auf. Er wollte Draco vertrauen, wollte ihm nahe sein.

Langsam drehte er sich in der schützenden Umarmung, schaute in Dracos sanfte Augen. Harry merkte sofort, dass Draco sich krampfhaft zurück hielt. Ein warmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, glücklich schmiegte er sich an seinen Freund, spürte wie dessen Erregung gegen seinen Körper drückte. Seine Lenden reagierten augenblicklich, sein bestes Stück reckte sich schamlos dem Slytherin entgegen. „Es ist ok, ich vertraue dir ...", wisperte er leise in Dracos Ohr, hauchte einen sanften Kuss dahinter.

Erleichtert seufzte Draco auf. Es fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer sich zu beherrschen, der warme Körper Harrys übte eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Ein Zittern hatte seinen Leib ergriffen, sein Atem ging nur noch stockend. Fest zog er Harry an sich, suchte die weichen Lippen, liebkoste sie sanft.

Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam Harrys Lippen. Dieser Kuss sagte so viel aus, ließ ihn schweben. Zaghaft vergrub er seine Hände in Dracos weiches Haar, spielte mit den seidigen Strähnen. Dracos Hände an seinem Körper setzten eine wahre Flut an Empfindungen in ihm frei. Seufzend lehnte er sich dem entgegen. Er wollte mehr, mehr von diesen köstlichen Blitzen, die seinen Körper durchzuckten. „Draco ..."

„Was ist, mein Schatz ...", noch immer hielt Draco seine Beherrschung mühsam aufrecht, sonst würde er sich gnadenlos auf den verführerischen Leib stürzen.

„Mehr ...", hauchte Harry wie im Taumel. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Draco ihn von seiner Kleidung befreit hatte. Sehnsüchtig streckte er sich der spielerischen Zunge entgegen, die gerade über seine verhärteten Brustwarzen strich.

Ein raues Stöhnen entrang sich Draco. Zu sehen wie sich Harry auf dem Laken räkelte, sich ihm entgegen drängte, ließ seine Härte vorfreudig zucken. Und was er dann sah, brachte seine Hose schier zum Platzen. Harry ließ seine Hände an seinem Körper hinab gleiten, streichelte sich aufreizend über die Brust, ließ seine Hände immer tiefer wandern. „Du machst mich fertig ...", keuchte Draco, riss sich die Kleider vom Leib. Hungrig stürzte er sich wieder auf den Gryfffindor, pinnte dessen Händen neben seinem Kopf fest. „Das ist meine Aufgabe ...", hauchte er gegen die sündigen Lippen.

Harry war vollkommen in seiner Lust gefangen. Drängend schloß er seine Beine um Dracos Hüfte, rieb sich stöhnend an ihm. „Spiel nicht mit mir.", forderte er keuchend, versuchte die Reibung noch zu intensivieren. Er spürte wie ihn die magischen Hände losließen, über seinen Körper wanderten, ihn neckten, reizten und ihn den Wahnsinn trieben. Tief stöhnte er in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Langsam arbeitete Draco sich an dem sündigen Körper hinab, zog mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge eine flammende Spur. Zwischen Harrys weit gespreizten Beinen legte er sich auf den Bauch, nahm das zuckende, tropfende Glied in seine Hand, rieb es sanft. Immer wieder huschte sein Daumen über die feste Spitze, verteilte die Lusttropfen.

Keuchend bäumte Harrys sich ihm entgegen, dann löste sich ein Schrei. Hektisch richtete er sich auf, beobachtete mit glasigen Augen, wie der Slytherin seine harte Erregung mit der Zunge umspielte, sie langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. „Draco ...", wimmerte er leise.

Immer schneller ließ Draco seine Zunge über das zuckende Fleisch tanzen, saugte sich an der tropfenden Spitze fest, labte sich an Harrys Geräuschen. Fest hielt er Harrys Becken auf das Laken gepresst, eine Hand wanderte zwischen seine aufgestellten Beine, liebkoste die zarte Haut um Harrys verlockenden Eingang. Vorsichtig begann er den festen Muskel zu reizen, wanderte mit seinem Mund tiefer, sog Harrys Hoden in den Mund, spielte mit den weichen Kugeln.

Immer lauter wurde Harrys Stöhnen, haltlos wand er sich auf dem Laken. Er hielt es kaum noch aus, die sanfte Folter brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Kraftlos ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, wimmert lustvoll auf.

Draco konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie sich Harrys Lustloch weitete. Schnell nahm er die harte Erregung erneut in seinen Mund auf, saugte sich fest. Gleichzeitig ließ er den ersten angefeuchteten Finger in Harry eindringen. In diesem Moment war er mehr als froh, dass er zaubern konnte. Sanft tastete er die weiche Muskulatur ab. Die Hitze in Harry ließ ihn beinahe vergehen. Immer wieder stieß er mit seinem Finger hinein, drehte und krümmte ihn, bis er endlich fand, was er suchte. Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich aus Harrys Kehle. Nur mühsam hielt Draco sich zurück, beinahe wäre er allein von diesem Geräusch gekommen. Noch schneller ließ er seinen Mund über Harrys tropfenden Stahl sausen, leckte und knabberte daran, während er einen weiteren Finger nutzte, um Harry zu weiten. Als er spürte, wie Harrys Glied noch an Härte zunahm, zog er sich zurück, richtete sich auf, und beobachtete mit glasigen Augen, wie seine Finger den Gryffindor verwöhnten. Ein tiefes Grollen löste sich aus seinem Mund. Schnell nahm er noch einen dritten Finger hinzu, präparierte sich selbst, kroch über seinen Liebsten, nicht einen Moment die Arbeit seiner Finger unterbrechend.

Hart zog Harry ihn zu sich, spreizte seine Beine noch mehr, drängte sich ihm entgegen.  
„Draco ... bitte ... ich halt es ... ahh ... nicht mehr aus ...", keuchte er hektisch, bot sich ihm an. Dann zogen sich die sündigen Finger zurück, wichen etwas Größerem, Besserem. Ungeduldig bäumte Harry sich ihm entgegen, stöhnte befreit auf, als er endlich ausgefüllt wurde.

Draco hielt den Atem an, diese Enge und Hitze kostete ihn den Rest an Beherrschung. Er war unendlich froh, dass Harry ihm entgegen kam, denn er hätte keinen Augenblick länger bewegungslos verharren können. Seine zuckende Härte verlangte ihr Recht. Langsam zog er sich zurück, nur um gleich wieder kraftvoll zu zustoßen. Das genüssliche Stöhnen Harrys, die gekeuchte Aufforderung schneller zu werden, ließ alle Dämme brechen. Hart krachten ihre Münder aufeinander, trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Zungen spielten hektisch miteinander.

Sie fanden einen gemeinsamen, intensiven und befriedigenden Rhythmus. Immer schneller, fester bewegten sie sich, Harrys griff nach seinem tropfenden Stahl, rieb ihn hart im Gleichklang mit Dracos Stößen. Das Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde lauter, gipfelte in kleinen Schreien. Immer fester zog sich Harrys um Draco zusammen, vertiefte die Reibung, bis er sich schließlich mit einem erlösenden Schrei auf seine Hand und seinen Bauch ergoss.

Der Anblick von Harrys Samen, der aus dem kleinen Loch quoll, war zuviel für Draco. Mit einem Grollen ergoss er sich schubweise in der heißen Enge. Nach Atem ringend ließ er sich auf Harry sinken.

Erst Minuten später fand er die Kraft sie Beide zu reinigen und sich von ihm herunter zu bewegen. Harry fest in seine Arme schließen, zog er die Decke über sie, hauchte kleine süße Küsse auf Harrys Hals, ehe sie gemeinsam in Morpheus Arme sanken.

Der nächste Morgen kam nach Harrys Meinung viel zu schnell. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten neckig auf seiner Nase, rissen ihn erbarmungslos aus seinen süßen Träumen. Brummelnd kuschelte er sich noch tiefer in Dracos Umarmung, barg sein Gesicht an der breiten Brust.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Lächelnd schaute Draco auf seinen Kleinen hinunter. Er fand es einfach zu süß, wie dieser versuchte vor der Sonne zu fliehen.

„Morgen ...," nuschelte Harry, nicht gewillt sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er genoss viel zu sehr, wie Dracos sanfte Hand seinen Nacken kraulte. Ein zufriedenes Schnurren schlich sich aus seinem Mund.

„Na, wie groß sind die Chancen, dass ich in der nächsten halben Stunde aufstehen kann?", fragte Draco grinsend.

„Können Schweine fliegen?", lachte Harry leise, kuschelte sich noch näher.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte wie sich die Tür langsam öffnete und Rod sich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht in das Zimmer schob. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei Turteltauben!"

Im nächsten Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Mit einem wilden Fauchen stürzte Harry sich auf den Eindringling, fuhr seine Krallen und Flügel aus.

„HARRY,NEIN!" Erschrocken starrte Stepharion, der sich hinter der Tür verborgen gehalten hatte, auf die Szenerie, verwandelte sich ebenfalls und versuchte Harry davon abzuhalten seinen Mann in kleine Stücke zu verarbeiten.

Draco schaute nur wie erstarrt auf das Geschehen. Nie zuvor war ihm sein Liebster schöner erschienen.

„MALFOY! SCHWING DEINEN ARSCH UND HALT IHN FEST; SONST PASSIERT NOCH EIN UNGLÜCK!", herrschte Steph ihn an.

Nun endlich erhob er sich und stürmte auf die Rangelnden zu. Nackt wie er war schloß er Harry in seine Arme, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass trotz der ungewöhnlichen Situation ein Schauer der Erregung über ihn hinweg glitt, als sich ihre nackten Leiber berührten. Beruhigend redete er auf Harry ein, während Steph seinen Mann aus dem Zimmer schob.  
Dann ging er mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf die Beiden zu, griff in seine Tasche und zog einen Flakon mit rot schimmerndem Inhalt hervor. Den reichte er schnell an Draco weiter: „Trink."

Draco musterte den Inhalt einen Augenblick verwirrt, schüttete ihn dann jedoch hinunter, ehe sich Harry aus seinem Griff befreien konnte.  
Erleichtert atmete Stepharion auf, verwandelte sich zurück und ging zur Tür. „Ich lass euch noch ein Weilchen allein. Harry wird dir sicher erklären, was passiert ist, wenn er sich ein wenig beruhigt hat." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und schloß leise die Tür.

Draco führte Harry zum Bett zurück, legte sich mit ihm wieder hinein, deckte sie zu. Beinahe augenblicklich kuschelte Harry sich an, schnurrte wohlig, umschloss sie schützend mit seinen Flügeln.

Sanft streichelte Draco über Harrys Haar. „Na, du hast wohl nicht sehr untertrieben mit deiner Anhänglichkeit," murmelte er lächelnd, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem schwarzen Strubbelhaar. Müde beschloss er noch ein wenig zu schlafen, vor allem, da auch Harry selig vor sich hin döste.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Harry von seinem grummelnden Magen wieder geweckt wurde. Verwirrt fühlte er seine Flügel, die sie Beide sanft umschlang. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder in ihm hoch. Wie durch einen Nebel sah er sich auf Rod zustürmen. Erschrocken fuhr er im Bett hoch, weckte so unabsichtlich auch Draco aus seinem Schlummer.

Die Arme auf seine Knie abgestützt, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, legte seine Flügel eng um seinen Körper. Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so durch seinen Kopf. Wie konnte er die Kontrolle nur so verlieren? Was würde Draco jetzt von ihm denken? Ob er sich nun von ihm abwandte? Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie es sein würde von nun an ohne den Blonden sein zu müssen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, die er nur mühsam zurück halten konnte.  
Ein Zittern erfasste ihn, und auch die Tränen bahnten sich nun ihren Weg. Ein wimmerndes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
Dann legte sich ein paar warmer Arme um seinen Körper, zogen ihn eine schützende Umarmung. „Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand wurde verletzt, also mach dir keine Sorgen," versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen. Sanft fuhren seine Hände über den zitternden Leib seines Liebsten. Fest zog er Harry an sich, wiegte ihn sanft, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis sich das Zittern legte.

Er legte sacht einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er in die traurigen grünen Augen schauen konnte. Sein Daumen wischte eine letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe er seine Stirn an Harrys lehnte. Tief schaute er Harry in die Augen, lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Geht es wieder?"

Schüchtern nickte Harry. Die Zuneigung, die Draco ihm zeigte, half ihm, beruhigte eine seiner größten Ängste. „Es tut mir Leid," wisperte er leise.

„Scht ... es ist schon ok." Draco lehnte sich aufrecht gegen die Kissen, platzierte Harry auf seinem Schoß, zog die Decke um seinen Kleinen. „Kannst du mir erklären, was da passiert ist?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry nickte. „Ich will es versuchen. ... Nach ... nach letzter Nacht ... ," ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich bei der Erinnerung an die Zärtlichkeiten um seine Nase," ... nach letzter Nacht, da stellt meine Veela einige, nun ja, Besitzansprüche. Und als Rod heute morgen so abrupt rein kam, da fühlte sie sich bedroht. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontrollieren, und das Steph sich ebenfalls verwandelt hat, machte es nicht gerade besser."

Fragend sah Draco auf ihn hinab. „Wieso Steph, er kam doch erst nach Rod rein?"

„Nun ja, ich hab ja eigentlich nur so reagiert, weil ich die Veela an Rod gerochen habe, auch wenn er nur eine halbe ist, aber Steph war gefährlicher für mich. Da trafen unsere Beschützerinstinkte aufeinander, und wenn er sich nicht so gut hätte beherrschen können, dann gäb es ein böses Ende."

„Aber warum irritierte dich der Veelaanteil in den Beiden so, das war doch vorher nie der Fall. Hat sich denn nach letzter Nacht so viel verändert?"

„Ja, wie gesagt, Besitzansprüche. Rod hat wohl allerdings nicht erwartet, dass ich auch bei ihm so ausraste. Eigentlich wäre ja nur Steph gefährdet, da ich keine andere Veela an dich ran lassen würde. Wir haben einfach nicht gedacht, dass ich so sensibel reagiere. Aber glücklicherweise wird das wohl nicht wieder geschehen, nicht nachdem du jetzt den Trank zu dir genommen hast," versuchte Harry nun wieder ruhig zu erklären.

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Trank? Ich habe mich schon gewundert."

„Der macht dich unempfindlich gegen den Veelacharm, und zwar nicht nur meinen. Keine Veela kann dich jetzt mehr verführen, wenn du das nicht willst. Außerdem kannst du mich jetzt besser beruhigen, falls ich mich doch noch einmal unerwartet verwandeln sollte. Es ist sozusagen ein Schutzmechanismus." Von dem Geschehen noch immer ein wenig geschafft, legte Harry seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.

„ich hab dich jetzt also immer fest im Griff? Cool ... ," grinste Draco, kraulte wieder Harrys Nacken, um ihn zum Schnurren zu bringen. Irgendwie mochte er diese neue Seite an Harry sehr. Es hatte etwas sehr gemütliches, vertrauensvolles, wie sich der Gryff nun verhielt. Es machte ihn stolz, derjenige zu sein, dem Harry solch ein Vertrauen und seine Zuneigung schenkte. In diesem Moment schwor er sich immer dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass ihm nie jemand weh tun würde.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit etwas Essbarem?" Dracos Magenknurren unterstützte die Frage vehement.

„Ich will da jetzt nicht raus ...," maulte Harry, kuschelte sich noch näher. Auch wenn er ebenfalls Hunger hatte, keine zehn Pferde würden ihn von seinem Platz weg bringen, dafür fühlte er sich gerade viel zu wohl.

„Dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass das Essen zu uns kommt," grinste Draco.„Dobby!"

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien der Hauself, verbeugte sich tief vor den beiden Kuschelnden. „Was kann Dobby für Master Draco tun?"

„Kannst du uns etwas zu Essen bringen? Wir haben einen Bärenhunger," fragte Draco mit einem bittenden Lächeln.

„Selbstverständlich, Dobby ist gleich wieder da," damit verschwand der Hauself mit einer weiteren Verbeugung, nur um einige Minuten später mit einem wahren Festmahl wieder zurück zu kehren.

Freudig machten sich die Verliebten über das Essen her.

-fortsetzung folgt-


	7. Schwerwiegende Gespräche

**Schwerwiegende Gespräche**

Erst am nächsten Morgen sah man die Beiden wieder. Müde schlurften sie zum Frühstück, wobei Harry sich wie selbstverständlich neben Draco an den Slytherintisch setzte. Draco schmunzelte darüber, dass Harry in seinem halbwachen Zustand noch nicht einmal wirklich mitbekam, wo er sie befand.  
Die anderen bemerkten es dafür umso mehr. Lächelnd beugte Pansy sich von ihrem Platz auf Dracos anderer Seite zu Harry hinüber, überrascht, als ein warnendes Zischen dessen Mund verließ. Für Harrys Meinung kam sie dabei seinem Liebsten entschieden zu nah.  
Sanft schob Draco Pansy auf ihren Platz zurück, ehe er ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte und Harry in seine Arme schloß.

Im Laufe des Tages gab es noch mehrere ähnliche Situationen, selbst bei Vince und Greg reagierte Harrys Schutzinstinkt. So rief Draco am Abend eine Versammlung ihrer Freunde im Slytherinkerker zusammen. Mit Harry auf dem Schoß machte er es sich in einem der Sessel neben dem Kamin gemütlich. Liebevoll kraulte er Harrys Nacken, genoss dabei die schnurrenden Laute, die aus dessen Kehle kamen. Als schließlich alle eingetroffen waren, und es sich um die Beiden in den Sesseln und auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten, erhob Draco seine Stimme. „Ihr habt ja nun alle mitbekommen, dass sich einiges geändert hat, und die ersten Fragen kamen ja auch schon auf, aber ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir die Geschichte nur einmal erzählen, daher durftet ihr euch bis jetzt in Geduld üben. Wie ihr seht ist Harry im Moment ein wenig kuschelbedürftig, und vielleicht etwas eigen," sprach er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Man merkte sofort, dass es ihm alles andere als Unangenehm war.

„Aber warum so plötzlich? Was ist denn gestern passiert?" neugierig beugte Blaise sich ein wenig vor, er wollte kein Wort verpassen. Auch die anderen sahen gespannt auf die Beiden, lediglich Stepharion und Roderik lehnten sich lächelnd in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Daran sind die Beiden schuld," maulte Harry und zeigte anklagend auf die Austauschschüler.

Überrascht wandten sich allen zu ihnen um. Ein Grinsen umspielte Stephs Mund, und auch Rod lächelte scheinbar unschuldig vor sich hin.

„Was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht?" fragte Pansy warnend. Jeder wusste, wenn sie ihrem Kleinen etwas angetan haben, würden sie einige unangenehme Flüche zu spüren bekommen. Hermine und Milli nickten ebenfalls auffordernd.

„Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Beiden ihre Beziehung ein wenig vertiefen, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine." Ein überaus dreckiges Grinsen spielte um Rods Lippen.  
Und während Harry knallrot anlief, fingen seine Freunde an zu lachen. Es sah aber auch zu niedlich aus, wie der sich versuchte in Dracos Halsbeuge zu verstecken.

„Aber warum ist Harry dann so abweisend zu uns?" kam Hermine auf den Kern ihres Treffens zurück.

Seufzend versuchte Steph zu erklären. „Weißt du, die Veela in Harry stellt nun einige Besitzansprüche. Daher mag er es gerade nicht wirklich, wenn jemand anderes Draco berührt. Aber keine Sorge, das ist kein Dauerzustand. Harrys Veela will nur sicher gehen, dass Draco ihn nicht abstößt. In circa einer Woche wird sich das wieder gelegt haben."

Erleichtert atmeten die Anderen auf, lächelten Harry sanft zu. „Naja, damit können wir leben," meinte Ron abschließend, ehe sie sich wieder den alltäglichen Sorgen und Nöten widmeten.

oooOOooo

In der Tat dauerte es kaum länger als eine Woche, und Harry war wieder ganz der Alte. Dennoch musste eine seiner Mitschülerinnen erleben, was es hieß sich mit einer eifersüchtigen Veela anzulegen ...

Im altehrwürdigen Haus Ravenclaw gab es eine junge Dame die bereits seit geraumer Zeit ein Auge auf Harry geworfen hatte, Cho Chang. Seit mehr als einem Jahr versuchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindor zu erringen, zu ihrem Leidwesen jedoch vergeblich. Und mit jeder erneuten Zurückweisung verwandelte sich ihre Zuneigung immer mehr in Abneigung. Sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass ihr diese gute Partie durch die Lappen gehen sollte. Immerhin hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, reich zu heiraten, und Harry war einer der wohlhabendsten Jungen in Hogwarts, besaß ein gutes Aussehen und ein großes Herz. Alles in allem also der ideale Partner für sie. Nie würde sie mit so einem Ehemann arbeiten müssen, könnte jeden Tag einkaufen und faulenzen. Das wäre ein herrliches Leben.

Und was hatte sie nicht alles versucht. Sie hatte ihn nach Hogsmeade eingeladen. Er war auch gekommen, allerdings samt Anhang, und was war seine Entschuldigung? Er hätte gedacht, die Einladung gelte für alle. Und dann das Fiasko mit der Nachhilfe. Da hatte sie sich extra dümmer gestellt, als sie war und ihn gebeten ihr bei einem Aufsatz für Verteidigung zu helfen, und was war? Er hatte Hermine und Pansy mitgebracht, weil er meinte die beiden Mädchen könnten ihr das besser erklären. Alles hatte nichts gebracht, das wunderschöne und extrem knappe Kleid beim Juleball, das einschleichen in seinen Schlafsaal, mit einem Hauch von nichts, das Überraschen im Duschraum nach einem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel. Alles war für die Katz gewesen. Und langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch auch nur so standhaft gegen ihre Schönheit sein.

Und jetzt auch noch das! Da bildete sich dieser kleine Idiot doch tatsächlich ein schwul zu sein und fing eine Liebschaft mit Draco Malfoy an. Das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Niemand, aber wirklich Niemand spielte mit ihren Gefühlen.

Nun war es Zeit diesem kleinen Gryffindor seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Ab sofort würde sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein neues Ziel richten, Draco Malfoy. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie die Beiden so nicht auseinander bringen könnte. Und Malfoy war auch eine lohnende Partie, immerhin war sein Vater immens reich, auch wenn sie eigentlich keinen Mann wollte, der mehr vor dem Spiegel stand als sie selbst.

Und so machte sie sich an diesem Abend auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker. Die letzten Tage hatte sie damit verbracht Dracos Gewohnheiten zu durchleuchten. Daher wusste sie genau, dass er jeden Moment in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren würde, und zwar allein, nachdem er seinen Geliebten zum Gryffindorturm gebracht hatte. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit sich ihn zu schnappen, nicht umsonst trug sie einen verboten kurzen Roch und eine enge Bluse unter ihrem Umhang, genau das richtige um einen Slytherin sabbern zu lassen.

Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war dass an diesem Tag die Gewohnheit ausgesetzt war. Harry begleitete Draco in die Kerkergefilde, da seine Veela noch immer eine Menge Nähe brauchte, auch wenn die gewisse Nacht bereits drei Tage zurück lag.  
Und so stolperten die Beiden über eine versucht lasziv dastehende Ravenclaw auf ihrem Weg. Harry stöhnte. „Nicht die schon wieder ...," wimmerte er gequält auf. Draco lachte leise. „Freu dich doch, dein persönlicher Fan. Sie würde alles tun, um dich zufrieden zu stellen."  
„Ich würde es jedoch vorziehen, wenn du diesen Part übernimmst," raunte Harry ihm leise zu.  
„So, was stellst du dir denn da vor?", fragt Draco mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag.  
„Das zeige ich dir, wenn wir in deinem Bett sind," grinste Harry verrucht zurück.

Dann hatten sie das Grauen erreicht. Cho verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, immer vermasselte der kleine Idiot ihm alles. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern. So einfach gab sie nicht auf. Mit koketten Bewegungen ging sie auf die Beiden zu. „Hallo Draco," raunte sie ihm entgegen, legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Das war der Moment in dem Harry rot sah. Er konnte dieses Mädel eh nicht leiden, ihre ständigen Anmachversuche gingen ihm auf die Nerven, aber dass sie nun auch noch Draco anfasste, war einfach zu viel. Knurrend fuhr er seine Krallen und Schwingen aus, ging auf die Schülerin los.

Erst im allerletzten Moment gelang es Draco seinen Freund zu bändigen, dennoch blieb der Ravenclaw eine Schramme als Erinnerung an diesen Abend, eine Schramme die quer über ihren Arm ging und wohl eine hübsche Narbe hinterlassen würde. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen hatte sie beobachtet wie Harry auf sie zu kam. Nie zuvor hatte sie eine derartige Angst verspürt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum dieser kleine Gryffindor eine solch große Macht hatte. Panisch sank sie an der Wand hinab, beobachtete, wie Draco die Arme um die tobende Veela schloß und sie sanft wiegte, zärtlich in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Liebevoll schaute seine Augen dabei auf die anschmiegsame Gestalt in seinen Armen.

ooOOooo

Der Rest des Schuljahres verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Nachdem sich Harrys Veela beruhigt hatte, ging es auch mit seinen Übungen bergauf jedem Tag gelang es ihm mehr seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, bis an einem schönen Tag im Frühsommer Stepharion strahlend ihre Trainingsstunde beendete.

„Du hast es geschafft. Ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen. Nun liegt es an dir, herauszufinden, was du noch so mit deinen Kräften anstellen kannst. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch eines Tages noch uns alle mit deinen Fähigkeiten zu überraschen."

Freudig fiel ihm Harry um den Hals. „Ich danke dir, ohne dich wäre ich nie so weit gekommen."

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht, mein Freund. Und mir hat es schließlich auch sehr geholfen. Die Trainingsstunden waren auch für mich eine gute Übung."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Draco zu sagen, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe." Trotz seines freudigen Auftreten huschte ein kurzer Schatten über Harrys Gesicht.

Steph blieb dies nicht verborgen. Langsam ließ er sich mit Harry zu Boden sinken und machte es sich ihm gegenüber bequem. „Wie lange noch?"

„Knapp drei Monate, bis zu meinem Geburtstag", hauchte Harry. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll."

Steph nickte. „Wie läuft es eigentlich so zwischen euch?"

„Sehr gut. Er ist unendlich liebevoll und liest mir praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Immer ist er da, wenn ich ihn brauche, hilft mir bei den Hausaufgaben, nimmt mich in den Arm und tröstet mich, wenn mal was nicht gleich klappt. Er ist einfach wunderbar. Mit jedem Tag liebe ich ihn mehr. Ich kann eigentlich gar nicht so recht begreifen, dass er wirklich mit mir zusammen ist. Ausgerechnet mit mir, wo ich ihm doch so viel Mühe mache." Nachdenklich schaute Harry auf seine Hände, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab so ein großes Glück mit ihm. Er könnte jeden haben, aber er nimmt mich. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Darum mach ich mir ja auch solche Sorgen. Was, wenn ich ihn überfordere?"

Sanft legte Steph seine Hand auf Harrys, drückte sie leicht. „Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Mir ging es mit ja auch nicht viel anders. Auch ich wusste lange Zeit nicht, was ich tun sollte und schließlich war es ja dann auch er, der den ersten Schritt machte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob ich anderenfalls je eine Andeutung fallen gelassen hätte, aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Das liegt in unseren Genen. Ein Veela möchte seinen Partner schützen und ihm nicht zur Last fallen. Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich, jede Beziehung ist einfacher, als die zu einer Veela. Dennoch bereue ich es nicht ja gesagt zu haben. Ich liebe Rod und glaube an uns. Und auch wenn er eine Menge mit mir durchmachen muss, so weiß ich doch, dass er nie aufhören wird mich ebenso zu lieben." Fest sah er ihn Harrys Augen, ehe er fort fuhr: „Ich bin mir sicher, auch Draco hat die Kraft dazu, du musst ihm nur die Chance dazu geben. Wie wäre es, soll Rod nicht doch noch mit ihm reden. Es würde alles um so vieles einfacher machen, glaub mir."

Einen Moment lang spielte Harry diesen Gedanken durch, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe bereits vor einigen Wochen eine Entscheidung getroffen, und werde diese jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Sollte Dray von sich aus eine Andeutung in die Richtung machen, dass er für immer mit mir zusammen sein will, sich an mich binden will, dann kann Rod mit ihm reden, aber nicht vorher. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass er zu irgendetwas gezwungen wird, dass er nicht will. Versteh mich bitte", fest sah er bei diesen Worten in Stephs Augen und war froh darin Verständnis und Zustimmung zu finden, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er mit seinem Verhalten sein Leben in Gefahr brachte.

Die Beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie eine einsame Gestalt sich vom Eingang zurück zog und in die oberen Ebenen von Hogwarts zurück kehrte.  
Roderik durchstreifte nachdenklich die Gänge von Hogwarts. Das eben gehörte rief zurückliegende Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Er wusste noch zu genau, wie er selbst damals gezweifelt hat, nicht an seiner Liebe, aber daran, ob er wirklich der Richtige für Steph war. Das Wissen über Gefährten war bei Veelas eine große Bürde. Rod wusste durch seine Mutter um die Wichtigkeit der Gefährten, auch wenn er selbst sich an seinem Sechzehnten nicht verwandelt hatte. Daher hatte er nicht lange gezögert, und Steph einen Antrag gemacht, sobald ihm seine eigene Rolle klar war. Und es war ganz schön schwer gewesen, dass aus Steph heraus zu bekommen, so bedeckt wie sich der Rothaarige damals verhielt. Heute wusste Rod, dass Steph ihn nur nicht bedrängen wollte, gerade weil er ja in alles eingeweiht war. So kam es, dass sein Heiratsantrag gleichzeitig den Beginn ihrer Beziehung bedeutete.

Bei Draco und Harry sah dies jedoch erheblich anders aus. Die Beiden waren bereits seit mehreren Monaten glücklich zusammen, und Rod wartete eigentlich nur noch auf das Signal, mit Draco sprechen zu dürfen, da dieser von dem Fluch natürlich nichts wusste. Das nun vernommene ließ ihn jedoch schaudern. Harry war wie Steph, er wollte Draco nicht bedrängen und ging sogar das Risiko ein dadurch sein Leben zu verlieren.

In Rod reifte ein Entschluss. Harry mochte Draco schonen wollen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich daran halten musste.  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden wandern. In einer Ecke entdeckte er Draco mit Blaise und Pansy in ein Gespräch vertieft. Entschlossen ging er auf die Drei zu.

„Draco, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?" wandte er sich sofort an den Blonden. Der sah ihn überrascht an, nickte jedoch. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und folgte dem Durmstrang auf das weitläufige Hogwartsgelände.

Einige Minuten liefen sie schweigend am Rand des Waldes entlang, ehe Draco sich räusperte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?", durchbrach er die bedrückende Stille.

Rod nickte und sah ihn ernst an. „Draco, beantworte mir bitte eine Frage. Was empfindest du für Harry?"

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, seine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Im ersten Moment wollte er Rod entgegen halten, dass dies ihn gar nichts anginge, doch dann beruhigte er sich wieder. Der Bulgare hatte sicher einen guten Grund für seine Frage. „Ich liebe ihn", sagte er daher schlicht.

Erleichtert atmete Rod auf. Zwar hatte er auf diese Antwort gehofft, doch sicher war er nicht gewesen. Zufrieden nickte er Draco zu. „Das ist gut, denn das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist von großer Bedeutung."

Nun wurde Draco erst recht neugierig. Was konnte nur passiert sein, dass ein derartig ernstes Gespräch von Nöten war. „Na dann fang mal an", forderte er Rod auf, lehnte sich elegant gegen einen der Bäume und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam.

„Weißt du noch, an unserem ersten Tag hier, da warst du überrascht, dass Steph und ich schon gebunden sind. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"

„Natürlich, du hast damals gesagt, du müsstest auf deinen Veela schließlich aufpassen. Sind wir deswegen hier? Ist etwas mit Harry?" Ein ungutes Gefühl nahm von ihm Besitz.

Rod holte tief Luft ehe er antwortete. „Keine Sorge, Harry geht es gut. Aber du hast schon recht, ich wollte wegen ihm mit dir sprechen. Weißt du, Veelas , so einzigartig ihre Fähigkeiten auch sein mögen, haben eines mit den vielen anderen magischen Geschöpfen gemein. Sie haben einen Gefährten und können sich nur an ihn binden."

Erschrocken hielt Draco die Luft an. „Hat Harry seinen Gefährten gefunden? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst? Will er so unsere Beziehung beenden?"

Die Angst und der Schmerz in Dracos Augen sprangen Rod geradezu an. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Was ich dir sagen will, ist das DU Harrys Gefährte bist", stellte er schnell richtig. Nun konnte er beobachten wie Dracos Gefühle sich geradezu überschlugen. Pures Glück strahlte der Slytherin mit einem Male aus. Schnell sprach Rod weiter. „Aber das ist nicht alles. So schön es auch ist, seinen Gefährten zu finden, so traurig ist das auch für viele Veelas. Sie dürfen es ihrem Auserwählten nicht sagen, da auf ihnen ein Fluch liegt, ein Fluch den ein rachsüchtiger vor unendlicher Zeit über einen von ihnen sprach und der bis heute nachwirkt."

Verstehend nickte Draco. „Ich danke dir. Nun weiß ich, dass das, was ich vor habe richtig ist." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte Rod den Inhalt. Ein wunderschöner silberner Ring, verziert mit schlichten Blätterranken war in edlem schwarzen Samt eingebettet. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Rods Gesicht.  
„Du willst ihm einen Antrag machen?"

„Ja", lächelte Draco, „an seinem Geburtstag in drei Monaten werde ich die berühmte Frage stellen."

„Dann wird es zu spät sein", sagte Rod leise und schaute Draco eindringlich an.

„Wie meinst du das?" Verwirrt steckte Draco den Ring wieder ein.

„Der Fluch hat noch eine zweite Komponente, die viel grausamer ist. Nachdem ein Veela seinen Gefährten erkannt hat, hat er genau ein Jahr Zeit diesen dazu zu bringen sich an ihn zu binden, anderenfalls stirbt er."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Draco nach.

„Bis zu seinem Geburtstag, dann ist das Jahr vorbei."

„Warum hat er dich nur nicht eher geschickt? Hatte er kein Vertrauen zu mir? Dann könnten wir uns viel mehr Zeit mit dem Planen lassen. Ich will doch, dass unsere Hochzeit etwas ganz besonderes wird." , seufzte Draco, „Nun ja, dann muss es halt auch so gehen, es wäre doch gelacht,wenn wir das nicht hinkriegen. Harry wird eine Hochzeit bekommen, an die er sich immer immer voll Glück erinnern wird." Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln wollte sich Draco auf die Suche nach seinem Liebsten machen.

Rod jedoch hielt ihn zurück. „Harry hat mich nicht geschickt, er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass ich mit dir rede." Lächelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Veelas sind wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Sie wollen niemandem zur Last fallen, vor allem nicht dem, den sie lieben. Ich habe vorhin ein Gespräch zwischen Steph und Harry mitbekommen. Es ging dabei um dich. Steph hat angeboten, dass ich mit dir rede, wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber Harry hat abgelehnt. Er will dich zu nichts zwingen. Draco, er liebt dich so sehr, dass er lieber sterben würde, als etwas zu tun, dass dich verletzt. Das ist ein Geschenk, das du nie vergessen solltest."

Verstehend lächelten die Beiden sich an. „Steph hat wohl auch geschwiegen, nicht wahr?"

Rod nickte, dann gab er Draco einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Schloss. „Ich denke, du hast noch etwas wichtiges vor ..."

Nachdenklich wanderte Draco zurück ins Schloss. Schon seit einigen Wochen überlegte er, wie genau er die wichtigste Frage seines Lebens stellen sollte. Er hatte sich schließlich entschlossen, Harrys Geburtstag zu nutzen und ganz romantisch vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen. Und seit seine Entscheidung gefallen war, trug er den Ring in seiner Hosentasche. Nun ja, das konnte er jetzt vergessen. Er musste schnell umdenken. Noch während des Gehens beschwor er eine rote Rose hervor, tastete nach der kleinen Schatulle. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Seine Händen begannen zu schwitzen. Das würde nicht einfach werden, denn obwohl er sich sicher war, dass die Antwort positiv ausfallen würde, vor allem nach dem Gespräch mit Rod, war doch unendlich nervös.

„Beruhige dich Draco, dass wird schon schief gehen," ermahnte er sich selbst flüsternd.

Mittlerweile war er vor der großen Halle angekommen. Schnell dachte er nach. Als erstes müsste er wohl Harry finden, und dann … Draco straffte seinen Körper, Schluss mit diesen Gedanken, er würde einfach tun, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Auf halbem Wege kamen ihm Pansy und Hermine entgegen. Schnell hielt er die Beiden auf. „Habt ihr Harry gesehen?" fragte er ein wenig atemlos.

„Er war grad auf den Weg zur Dusche, und wollte dann in die große Halle kommen ..." informierte Hermine ihn, und konnte nur noch bestaunen, wie Draco den Gang entlang hetzte. Belustigt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nicht mal bedankte hatte er sich. Da war wohl was sehr Eiliges im Gange.

Draco hingegen hetzte nun die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Schlitternd kam er vor der fetten Dame zum Stehen. „Ich muss da rein!" forderte er sie auf, den Weg frei zu geben.

Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an. „Du bist ein Slytherin, du kommst hier nicht rein!"

„Aber ich muss, das ist wichtig!" beharrte er.

„Nein!" gab die Dame nicht nach.

„Doch!" fauchte Draco.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„Ich sagte NEIN, und dabei bleibe ich auch, und wenn sie sich auf den Kopf stellen!"

Frustriert raufte Draco sich die Haare. Was sollte er nun tun? Doch anscheinend hatte der Himmel ein Einsehen mit ihm, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait von innen und Neville trat heraus.

„Neville! Bei Merlin, du bist meine Rettung! Ich muss unbedingt zu Harry, kannst du mich bitte einlassen?" bettelte er beinahe schon.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco, aber Harry ist gar nicht da," nachdenklich kratzte sich der schüchterne Junge am Kopf. „Der ist doch um diese Zeit immer mit Steph beim Training."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber Hermine hat gesagt, dass er schon Duschen wollte," hielt Draco dagegen.

„Vielleicht ist ja im Vertrauensschülerbad, schon mal daran gedacht?" schlug Neville vor.

Freudig strahlte Draco den Gryffindor an. „Danke Nev, du hast was gut," rief er ihm noch zu, schon auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter."

So schnell wie noch nie zuvor überbrückte er die Entfernung zum Bad. Atemlos hauchte er das Passwort „Zitronenmelisse" und stürzte regelrecht hinein. Doch kurz hinter der Tür blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf das Bild, dass sich ihm bot.  
Ein Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr, sorgte für knallrote Wangen.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er, wie Milli von Blaise beinahe zu Boden geknutscht wurde. Schnell trat er den Rückwärtsgang an, denn hier war sein Harry ganz offensichtlich nicht. Noch immer von dem Geschehen ein wenig geschockt, trugen seine Füße ihn wie von selbst zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Das hätte sein bester Freund ihm aber auch vorher schon mal sagen können. Wie lange das mit den Beiden wohl bereits so ging?

Schnell schob er den Gedanken bei Seite, darum konnte er sich später noch kümmern. Und wehe Blaise würde ihm dann nicht alles haargenau berichten!

Beim Umsehen, stellte er fest, dass er nur noch einen Gang vom Kerker entfernt war. Also beschloss er dort einmal vorbei zu schauen, vielleicht war Harry ja auch bei ihm, und benutzte sein Bad, das war schließlich am nächsten von Ricos Räumlichkeiten.

Kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, liefen ihm Greg und Vince entgegen. „Hey, Drake, kommst du mit zur Halle? Es ist Essenszeit," fragte Greg lächelnd.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Geht schon mal vor, ich muss erst Harry finden.

Damit wollte er an den Beiden vorbei gehen, doch sie hielten ihn auf. „Der ist schon da, er ist nur schnell bei dir Duschen gewesen und dann Hermine und Pansy hinterher. Das war vor ca. 10 Minuten. Eigentlich haben wir ja noch auf Blaise gewartet, aber der taucht einfach nicht auf," informierte Vince ihn.

„Das wird er wohl auch so schnell nicht, er ist im Vertrauensschülerbad, und schwer beschäftigt," grinste Draco dreckig, und lief mal wieder einen Gang entlang, um zu Harry zu kommen, diesmal mit Begleitung. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. In der letzten halben Stunde war er praktisch in jedem Stockwerk von Hogwarts gewesen. Hoffentlich war Harry wirklich in der Halle, denn so langsam bekam er Seitenstechen, und die Rose lies auch schon leicht den Kopf hängen. Schnell sprach er einen Erfrischungszauber auf sie. Er konnte bei seinem Antrag ja schlecht eine halb verwelkte Rose überreichen, das hätte einfach keinen Stil.

Vor der Halle angekommen, kontrollierte er noch kurz sein Spiegelbild in einer der unzähligen Fensterscheiben, ehe er eintrat. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zum Gryffindorhaustisch wandern. Da saß er, sein Harry und lächelte ihm strahlend entgegen. Ein ganzer Schwarm von Schmetterlingen machte sich augenblicklich in Draco breit. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Mit jedem Moment, den er in diese unglaublich grünen Augen schauen durfte, verliebte er sich mehr in seinen kleinen Gryffindor. Es kam ihm beinahe wie ein Wunder vor, dass dieser einzigartige Mensch seine Gefühle erwiderte. Voller Freude, Liebe und Vertrauen ging er ihm entgegen. Immer näher kam er seinem Ziel, dann stand er vor ihm.

Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen. Langsam ließ Draco sich auf die Knie sinken, schaute lächelnd zu Harry empor. Still reichte er ihm die Rose. Harry errötete bei dieser romantischen Geste, nahm die Blume an sich, vergrub seine Nase in den zarten Blütenblättern, sog den Duft in sich auf.

Dabei fiel ihnen nicht auf, dass eine unglaubliche Stille in der Halle herrschte. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, die Anwesenden wagten kaum zu atmen. Jedem war klar, dass hier etwas Wichtiges passierte und keiner wollte auch nur eine Sekunde davon verpassen.

Endlich hob Draco an zu sprechen. „Harry, die letzten Monate mit dir waren die Schönsten in meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich auszudrücken vermag, und es ist mir noch immer unbegreiflich, dass du genauso für mich fühlst. Und wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du es mit mir ein Leben lang aushalten kannst, meine Launen und Eifersucht erträgst, dann bitte ich dich, erfülle mir meinen größten Wunsch und werde mein, für immer. Harry, willst du mich heiraten?"

Mit jedem Wort von Draco wurden Harrys Augen größer, füllten sich mit Tränen, bis sie unhaltbar über sein Gesicht liefen. Bei Dracos Frage, schluchzte er glücklich auf, nickte wie wild. „JA; ich will dich heiraten," rief er aus, ehe er ihm um den Hals fiel, ihn mit sich zu Boden riss und hunderte von Küssen über sein Gesicht verteilte.

Das war der Moment, wo tosender Beifall aufbrandete. Die gesamte Halle freute sich mit den Beiden, die in einem innigen Kuss versanken, ehe Draco die kleine Schatulle hervor zog und Harry den Ring überstreifte. Glücklich strahlten sie sich an, ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut zu einem sanften Kuss.

oooOOooo

Nach diesem mehr als schönen Antrag schwebte Harry die folgenden Wochen wie auf Wolken. Mit einem Male schien die Sonne heller, der Himmel war klarer und einfach alles um ihn herum viel schöner. Da störte es ihn noch nicht einmal, das im regelmäßigen Zweistundentakt ein Eule von Narzissa und Lucius eintrafen, um weitere Details für die Hochzeit zu klären. Mittlerweile waren bereits drei Hochzeitsplaner engagiert, dennoch plante Narzissa die Trauung beinahe alleine. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Lucius im Moment alles erleiden musste.

Eigentlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, wie die Hochzeit aussehen würde, Hauptsache seine Familie war da, wenn er sich mit seiner großen Liebe verband. Allerdings war ihm auch bewusst, dass Draco sich eine große, wunderschöne Hochzeit wünschte. Und so lange es ihn glücklich machte, war Harry mit allem einverstanden.

Er war sogar so eingespannt in all diese Entscheidungen, dass er es noch nicht mal schaffte, mit Steph ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen, um das dieser ihn immer wieder bat. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich absetzten, tauchten entweder Draco, oder Nightmare, Lucius Eule auf, und forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war zum Haareraufen.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Steph letztendlich die Geduld verlor und ihn in einer Unterrichtspause einfach in eines der unbenutzten Klassenzimmer zerrte. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie der Raum mit diversen Sprüchen gegen Eindringlinge geschützt wurde.

Zufrieden nickend wandte sich Steph zu ihm um, bat ihn mit einer Geste Platz zu nehmen. Sie ließen sich an einem der Tische nieder, und Steph zog ein Schreiben aus seinem Umhang. Vorsichtig, als wären die darin enthaltenen Worte besonders gewichtig, legte er es vor sich auf die Tischplatte.

„SO, ich hoffe, wir können jetzt endlich reden," setzte er, mit ernstem Blick an. „Nachdem Draco um dich angehalten hat, habe ich sofort einen Brief an meine Mutter geschickt. Es ist bei den Veela Tradition, dass einer unserer Ältesten die Zeremonie leitet. Da in deiner Familie keine Veela außer dir zu finden ist, habe ich Mum um Rat gefragt. Naja, um es kurz zu machen, mein Großvater würde sich freuen, wenn er die Trauung leiten dürfte. Allerdings hat die Sache auch einen Haken. Er ist bereits zu alt um eine Reise nach England überstehen zu können. Ihr müsstet daher zu ihm kommen."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen Beide. Harry wusste um die Ehre, die ihnen mit diesem Angebot zu teil wurde. Stephs Großvater würde sie damit praktisch in die Familie aufnehmen. Dennoch schwankte er in seiner Entscheidung. Narzissa machte sich solche Mühe, mit all den Vorbereitungen, er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Auch wusste er noch gar nicht, was Draco davon halten würde.

„Harry, du musst dich nicht gleich entscheiden. Sprich in Ruhe mit Draco darüber, denn es betrifft ja euch Beide. Außerdem ist eine solche Trauung in England nicht gültig, ihr müsstet also praktisch zweimal heiraten. Naja, und außerdem müsste die Veelahochzeit vor der offiziellen stattfinden, pünktlich zu deinem Geburtstag, auf keinen Fall früher. Weißt du, bei uns gibt es eine Legende. Wenn die Liebe und Bindung zwischen den Partnern die einer normalen Gefährtenbindung übersteigt, dann könnte es möglich sein, den Fluch zu brechen. Seit mehr als 500 Jahren warten wir darauf, dass ein Paar diese Bedingungen erfüllt."

Nachdenklich nickte Harry. „Ich werde mit Draco reden, kann dir aber nichts versprechen."

oooOOooo

Erst am Abend fand Harry die Gelegenheit mit Draco zu reden. Er reichte ihm den Brief von Stepharions Mutter. Nervös stand er daneben, während Draco die Zeilen überflog.

Liebevoll lächelte Draco ihm entgegen, nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. „Du würdest das gerne annehmen, oder?" murmelte er in Harrys Haar.

Zaghaft nickte Harry. „Ja," hauchte er, nicht wissend was Draco davon halten würde.

„Gut, dann machen wir das." Draco hatte absolut kein Problem damit. Alles, was Harry glücklich machte, war für ihn mehr als okay. Strahlend übersäte Harry ihn mit Küssen. „Danke, danke," murmelte er dabei immer wieder. Schnell informierten sie Severus, Narzissa und Lucius. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, die offizielle Bindung bis kurz vor Halloween zu verschieben.

-fortsetzung folgt-


	8. Was mit dem Herrn der Schlangen geschah

Die wenigen Wochen bis zu Harrys Geburtstag und damit auch seinem zukünftigen Hochzeitstag vergingen wie im Fluge. In dieser Zeit hatten er und Draco eine Menge zu planen, und auch wenn sie große Unterstützung von Narzissa hatten, so spürten sie doch von Zeit zu Zeit das drängende Verlangen einfach durchzubrennen und irgendwo ganz alleine die Trauung zu vollziehen, ohne großes Brimborium und viele Gäste.  
Doch der Gedanke an die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Familie und Freunde, sollten sie dieses tun, ließ sie davon Abstand nehmen. Nun, waren es nur noch drei Tage bis zum großen Ereignis, und sie hatten sich zusammen per Portschlüssel auf den Weg nach Bulgarien gemacht.

Kaum, dass sie gelandet waren, wobei sich Harry einmal mehr nur knapp auf den Beinen halten konnte, wurden sie schon begeistert in Empfang genommen. Steph hatte sich besonders heraus geputzt. In einem seiner besten Umhänge, einem guten Stück aus rotem Samt, stand er winkend da. Am Arm gestützt führte er seinen gebrechlichen Großvater auf seine Freunde zu.  
Harry musterte den alten Herrn voller Neugierde. Die schmale Gestalt, der man das Alter regelrecht an würde seine Trauung vollziehen. Mit einem Blick in das vom Leben gezeichnete Gesicht, die trotz Alter immer noch blitzenden, wachen, blauen Augen, spührte er sofort eine große Zuneigung für den Mann, der ihn mit seiner großen und einzigen Liebe verbinden würde.  
Lächelnd ging Harry auf die Beiden zu und begrüßte sie mit einer anmutigen Verbeugung, ehe er Stepharion kurz in den Arm nahm. Dann wandte er sich an Stephs Großvater. "Guten Tag, Sir. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie endlich kennen lernen zu dürfen" Mit einer Geste seiner Hand zeigte er auf Draco, der ebenfalls auf sie zu getreten war. "Darf ich Ihnen meinen Verlobten Draco Malfoy vorstellen?!"  
Auch Draco verbeugte sich vor dem alten Mann. " Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Das vom Alter zerfurchte Gesicht begann bei diesen freundlichen Worten zu strahlen. "Es ist mir ebenso ein Vergnügen, euch Beide zu treffen. Ich bin Stephorias, der Älteste der in unserem Dorf. Ihr könnt mich gerne Großvater nenne, das machen alle hier, denn die Veela sind eine große Familie unabhängig von ihrem Blut." Ein verschmitzter Blick aus seinen gütigen Augen traf auf seinen Enkel. "Stepharion spricht seid Tagen von nichts anderem, als eurem Besuch. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass er nicht übertrieben hat, als er von eurer Verbundenheit sprach. Die Liebe strahlt ja praktisch aus euren Augen." Mit diesem Worten löste er sich von Steph und hakte sich bei Harry und Draco unter. "Aber nun lasst mich euch ein wenig das Dorf zeigen, damit ihr auch die anderen kennenlernen könnt. Alle sind schon sehr gespannt, euch kennen zu lernen. Vor allem dich, Harry, denn es kommt nicht jeden Tag eine schwarze Veela zu uns.  
Am liebsten wären sie wohl alle auf euch zu gestürmt, aber die Tradition verbietet es. Nur der Älteste und dejenige, welcher die Einladung aussprach dürfen die Besucher empfangen. Zu eurem Glück." Glockenhell klang sein Lachen über die weite raue Berwiese, währernd er den mühsamen Weg hinab ins Dorf wagte.

Gestützt auf die Neuankömmlinge sprach er dabei von all den Pflanzen und Tieren, die man hier finden konnte. Immer wieder löste er sich kurzzeitig von einem der Beiden, um auf etwas Besonderes Aufmerksam zu machen. Mal war es ein Stein am Wegesrand, der angeblich die letzten Überreste eines grausamen Monsters war, und wahrlich, wenn man genau hinschaute, dann konnte man in den Rissen des Gesteins ein Gesicht erahnen, oder es war eine schier riesige Tanne, die er zu seiner eigenen Bindung gepflanzt hatte, wie es üblich war. Dabei überschwämmte er Harry und Draco geradezu mit Informationen, über Bedeutung der einzelnen Baumarten und warnte sie, wie wichtig es sein, den genau zu ihrer Beziehung passenden Baum auszusuchen, damit ihr gemeinsames Leben lang und glücklich verlaufen würde.  
Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten Fußweg sahen sie unter sich im Tal das friedliche Dörfchen liegen. Harry und Draco waren sofort begeistert. Die kleinen Häuser, denen man ihr Alter bereits ansah, waren in die unterschiedlichsten Grün - und Brauntönen getaucht. Die Dächer leuchteten in der Sonne im tiefen Braun der Baumstämme, die das Dorf umgaben. Es war ein friedliches Bild welches das Herz eines jeden Betrachter rührern musste.

Kaum gingen die vier die Hauptstraße entlang, öffneten sich die Türen und Fenster. Alte, junge, hübsche und hässliche Gesichter lächelten ihnen mit großem Hallo entgegen. "Wir bekommen hier nicht wirklich oft Besuch, und wenn dann noch eine Hochzeit ansteht, dann wird gleich ein Dorffest daraus," erklärte Steph die Freude der Anwohner. Lächelnd nickten Harry und Draco und winkten bei einem jeden Willkommensgruß freundlich zurück.  
Doch sie hiellten erst an, als sie am Ende der Straße vor einem kleinen schlammbraunen Haus standen, dass fast winzig wirkte, neben den riesigen Buchen, die es einrahmten. "So, dies ist mein Heim, und für die nächsten Tage, wird es euer Zuhause sein. Bitte tretet doch ein."

Stephorias führte sie durch eine kleine Diele in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, wo auf dem Sofa vor dem erloschenden Kamin bereits Roderik auf sie wartete. Neben ihm saß eine gutaussehende Mittvierzigern, deren flammendrotes Haar sofort an Steph erinnerte. Ihre braunen Augen lachten ihnen entgegen,. als sie sie Willkommen hieß. Einen jeden nahm sie kurz in den Arm. "Willkommen in unserem Haus, meine Lieben. Es ist schön, euch hier zu haben. Ich bin Misara, die Mutter von Steph. Rod bringt gleich einmal euer Gepäck hinauf, und zeigt euch später, wo ihr schlafen könnt. Aber nun setzt euch ersteinmal. Ich habe Kuchen gebacken und Tee gekocht, also lasst es euch schmecken."

Von dieser führsorglichen Begrüßung eingelullt, folgten Harry und Draco ihrem Wort, entschrumpften ihr Gepäck, und setzten sich auf das zweite der Sofas, während Stephorias in einem alten Lehnsessel Platz nahm. Steph setzte sich zu seiner Mutter auf den nun frei gewordenen Platz von Rod, welcher mit den schweren Koffern im oberen Stockwerk verschwunden war.  
Aber nicht lange darauf kehrte er zurück und setzte sich in den einzigen noch freien Sessel.

Es war ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag, der nun folgte. Harry und Draco erfuhren viel über die Sagen der Gegend und die bevorstehenden Aufgaben, die sie vor ihrer Bindung noch zu lösen hatten.  
Die erste dieser Prüfungen würde noch in der gleichen Nacht auf Harry hinzu kommen. Er musste im umgebenden Gebirge ganz alleine die Nacht verbringen, und sich so auf seine magischen Wurzeln konzentrieren. Dabei durfte er nichts mit sich nehmen, als die Kleidung, die er am Leib trug und seinen Zauberstab. Erst am darauffolgenden Abend wäre es ihm gestattet, in das Dorf zurück zu kehren.  
Dies schien Harry nicht weiter schwierig. Er kannte den verbotenden Wald von Hogwarts, und dagegen war dieser hier nichts. So machte er sich sorglos auf den Weg ins Gebirge.

oooOOooo

Währenddessen sollte Draco sich Gedanken über den Baum, welcher ihre Beziehung symbolisierte, machen, da es auch seine Aufgabe sein würde, ihn am Tage ihrer Bindung zu pflanzen. Doch bis dahin musste der Samen mit verschiedenen Zaubern geweiht und gestärkt werden, auf dass er alle Widrigkeiten des Lebens überstehe. Und während Harry von Rod hinaus geführt wurde, und Misara mit ihrem Sohn in der Küche weilte, dachte Draco über die verschiedensten Bäume nach. Recht bald hatte Dracco seine Entscheidung getroffen. Fest schaute er Stephorias an. "Ich habe mich für die Eibe entschieden."

Ein erschrockendes Keuchen entglitt dem alten Mann bei dieser Wahl. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Die Eibe ist eine der giftigsten Pflanzen in unserer Gegend."

"Ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher. Dieser Baum spiegelt in allem unsere Beziehung wieder," nickte Draco entschlossen.

Da der junge Slythrin sich nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen ließ, packte Stephorias die Neugier. "Würdest du mir erklären, wie du gerade darauf kamst?"

Lächelnd nickte Draco. Mit den Gedanken in die Vergangenheit gerichtet, begann er zu erzählen. "Ich habe diesen Baum gewählt, weil sein Gift genau den Anfang unserer Beziehung widerspiegelt. Zuerst habe ich Harry von oben herab behandelt. Ich war wirklich ein aroganter kleiner Schnösel, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt. Dennoch ist auch das Gift zu etwas Gutem nutze. So wie es heutzutage als Heilmittel verwendet wird, hat mich auch die Geschichte von Harry in meinem Benehmen verändert, Aus mir wurde ein neuer Mensch. Wenn man es also so will, dann hat mich Harry vor mir selbst gerettet. Das enorm harte und doch biegsame Holz steht für die herausragendsten Eigenschaften von ihm. Er ist genauso stark und widersteht den größten Gefahren, dennoch ist er so empfindlich und leicht verletzbar in seinen Gefühlen. Für jeden setzt er sich ein, ob es nun Freund ist oder Feind, so lange die Sache gerecht ist.  
Ich denke, daher, dass dieser Baum genau der richtige für uns sein wird. Was meinst du?"

Beeindruckt nickte Stephorias. "So gesehen hast du den passenden Baum gefunden. Ich bin beeindruckt, wie gut du euch und eure Verbindung einzuschätzen weißt. Nun denn, ich werde Steph noch heute zu unserem Kräuterweibchen schicken, um den Samen zu besorgen. Bis er wieder da ist, werde ich die Zeit nutzen, um dir ein wenig mehr über die zu sprechenden Zauber zu erklären … ."

oooOOooo

Und während Draco nun sehr beschäftigt war, all die neuen Formeln zu lernen und zu verstehen, streifte Harry ruhigen Gewissens durch die freie Natur. Ihm gefiel es hier den Wiesen und nahe den Wäldchen ausnehmend gut. Stumm beschloss er zu ihrem Ankunftsort zurück zu kehren und ein wenig höher in die Berge zu steigen. Nun, da ihn Rod allein gelassen hatte, musste er die menschliche Gesellschaft meiden und sich allein auf sein inneres Wesen konzentrieren. Zwar war er bereits dem einen oder anderen Dorfbewohner begeget, doch diese waren nur still an ihm vorüber gegangen, als wenn er gar nicht existieren würde. Jeder wusste um seine Aufgabe und half ihm so, sie zu erfüllen.  
Mit jedem Meter, den Harry höher stieg, spührte er wie seine Veela mehr in den Vordergrund drängte. Schließlich gab er ihrem Willen nach, und verwandelte sich. Die schwarz glänzenden Flügel stießen durch sein Hemd. Auf eine Jacke hatte er auf anraten seiner Freunde hin verzichtet, und nun wusste er wieso. Das Gefühl der Freiheit einfach nur er selbst sein zu können, genießend, stieg er immer weiter hinauf. Schon lange waren das Dorf und der Wald aus seinem Blick entschwunden. Langsam senkte sich die Nacht auf ihn herab. Doch das machte Harry nichts aus. Die Erde verstrahlte die am Tage gespeicherte Wärme und ließ ihn behaglich seufzen. Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit kannte er sonst nur in Dracos Armen.  
Noch immer hatte er seine Wanderung nicht aufgegeben, obwohl er längst an einem passenden Platz hätte ruhen können. Doch irgendetwas zog ihn wie magisch immer tiefer in die Berge, hinauf zu den Höhlen, die er im Moment nur als schwarze Schatten im Gestein erkennen konnte.  
Auch wenn die Dunkelheit nun beinahe undurchdringlich war, nahmen seine Sinne noch immer die Umgebung wahr. Er wusste, dass er sich nun einem Abschnitt des Berges näherte, auf den er nicht einfach so hinauf klettern konnte. Einige Meter weiter blieb er vor dem steilen Berghang stehen. Mit einem leichten Gefühl der Vorfreude im Bauch entfaltete er seine Schwingen und erhob sich vom Boden. Immmer höher flog er, durch die Wolken, dem Sternenhimmel entgegen.  
Erst kurz vor dem Gipfel verlangsamte er seinen Flug und landete schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren Höhle. Hier war der Boden mit Eis und Schnee bedeckt und ein kalter Wind huschte um Harry herum. Dennoch frohr er nicht. Voller Neugierde begab er sich in das innere Der Hohle, die mehr einer kleinen Felsspalte glich. Sie war sicher die geringste unter ihren Schwestern, und doch barg sie ein Geheimnis, dass konnte Harry genau spüren. Sich am kalten Fels vorbei schiebend, trat er immer tiefer hinein. Das schwarze Gestein schluckte jeden Lichtschimmer, der von außen hinein gelangen wollte, und doch schien irgendetwas die Spalte mit einem nahezu mystischem Licht zu erhellen.  
Schließlich gelangte Harry in einen kleinen Raum, dessen Mitte von einem Eispfahl dominiert wurde. Bei genauem Hinsehen erahnte er eine Gestalt in dessen Mitte. Als er näher heran trat, konnte er das Gesicht eines nicht mehr ganz jungen Mannes erkennen. Erfürchtig legte er seine Hand auf das Eis, und wunderte sich, als er keine Kälte spühren konnte. Es schien sich um eine Art magisches Gefängnis zu handeln. Auch der zauberstab in der Hand des Fremden sprach für diese Vermutung Harrys. Langsam umrundete er den Eiskäfig. Nirgendwo sah er eine Spalte in der kristallinen Masse. Am Meisten jedoch wunderte er sich, dass er nun wo er so nahe davor stand, jede Kleinigkeit der Gestalt erkennen konnte. Etwas in dem schmerzlichen Gesicht rührte Harry. Die blauen Augen schimmerten voll von verborgendem Wissen und tiefem Leid. Die rotschwarzen Haare standen fast so wirr von dem Kopf ab, wie seine eigenen.

So zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte den Eingesperrten zu befreien. Doch egal was er auch versuchte, nichts bewegte die eisige Mauer dazu zu verschwinden. Stattdessen zog ein immer stärker werdendes Leuchten im hinteren Teil der Höhle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
An der Wand waren Buchstaben entstanden, die ihm eine ganz eigenen Geschichte erzählten. "Du gute Seele, die du versuchst diesen armen Sünder von seinem Schicksal zu befreien, lass ab von deinem Tun, oder großes Unheil wird über dich kommen. Dieses selbstgewählte Exil muss bis zum Ende aller Tage bestehen bleiben, will die Welt in Frieden und Freiheit leben.  
Drum ziehe dahin, und finde dein Glück an anderer Stelle.  
Salazar Slytherin"

An der Wand waren Buchstaben entstanden, die ihm eine ganz eigene Geschichte erzählten. "Du gute Seele, die du versuchst diesen armen Sünder von seinem Schicksal zu befreien, lass ab von deinem Tun, oder großes Unheil wird über dich kommen. Dieses selbstgewählte Exil muss bis zum Ende aller Tage bestehen bleiben, will die Welt in Frieden und Freiheit leben.  
Drum ziehe dahin, und finde dein Glück an anderer Stelle.  
Salazar Slytherin"

Mit fassungslosem Blick war Harry der Spur der Buchstaben gefolgt. Er hatte alles Versucht, was ihm auch nur eingefallen war, und was bekam er dafür? Nur die Aufforderung es bleiben zu lassen. Er war kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, die Stasis in der sich der Gründer befand zu durchbrechen. Tom war es doch auch gelungen. Sonst hätte der Schatten nicht vom ihm Besitz ergreifen können. Langsam rutschte er an der Wand hinab, bis er schließlich auf dem Boden saß. Den Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie gelegt, dachte er angestrengt nach.  
Riddle war im gleichen Alter, wie Harry gewesen, als er an diesen Ort reiste. Und sie Beide hatten mit Begeisterung Salazars Bibliothek durchforstet. Dementsprechend musste ihr Wissen übereinstimmen. Er ließ seine Gedanken weiter schweifen. Was hatten sie über Salazar erfahren, dass ihnen in dieser Situation hilfreich sein könnte. Neben seiner offensichtlichen Faszination für Schlangen, war der Gründer auch ein begeisterter Tränkemeister gewesen. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an die vielen Abhandlungen über die verschiedensten Zutaten und ihre Wirkungsweisen, die die Schränke in dem kleinen Raum befölkert hatten.  
Gedanklich ging er jedes Einzelne Exemplar durch. Was konnte nur Salazars Handeln inspiriert haben. Da waren direkt neben dem Eingang die vielen Bildbände über Schlangen aus jedem Winkel der Erde. Dann gab es daneben einige Geschichtsbücher, die sich hauptsächlich mit der Verständigung von Zauberern und magischen Wesen befassten. Das nächste Regal bot zu beinahe jedem Wesen ein Buch mit hilfreichen Erklärungen. Harry wusste nur zu genau, wie er jedes Einzelne durchforstet hatte, als er noch nicht genau wusste wie er mit dem Thema Gefährtenbindung umgehen sollte. Damals wollte er wissen, ob es nur den Veela so ging, oder ob auch andere das Glück hatten.  
Viele der Bücher beschäftigten sich aber auch mit all den Themen aus Verwandlung, Verteidigung und den anderen Fächern, die an einer Schule nun einmal unterrichtet wurden.  
Wieder stellte er sie sich bildlich vor, und da machte es dann klick. Harry hatte erkannt, was Salazar und Tom getan haben mussten.  
Mühsam stämmte er sich an der Wand hinauf. Seine Muskeln schmerzten vom langen Sitzen und er hatte jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Mit bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich erneut dem Eiskokon. "So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht doch etwas erreichen können," murmelte er vor sich hin.  
In dem Wissen, dass Salazar hinter der durchsichtigen Wand noch immer am Leben war, und in anbetracht der Tatsachen, dass Tom diesen nicht befreit hatte, konnte es nur eine Möglichkeit geben, das Rätsel zu lösen. Er musste versuchen, mit dem Geist Slytherins in Kontakt zu treten. Harry war sich sicher, dasss Tom es auf diesselbe Art versucht hatte. Doch statt Salazar dürfte Riddle auf den Schatten getroffen sein. Dies war die einzige logische Erklärung dafür, dass der Dunkle frei, und Salazars Versiegelung dennoch unberührt geblieben war.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter vor der Röhre hielt Harry an. Aug' in Aug' mit dem Eingesperrten begann er sich zu konzentrieren, ehe er seine gesammte Magie in Richtung der traurigblauen Seelenspiegel schickte. Zugleich murmelte er leise eine Bitte an in der Aprache, die ihnen gemein war: "Sssalazar, sssprich zu mir. Ihh bitte dich. Öffne deinen Geist, und lasssss mich ein."

Die Höhle verschwammm vor Harrys Augen in einem diffusen blau - grauen Nebel. Einige Momente lang war er vollkommen orientierungslos in der nebligen Umgebung verloren. Erst als sich dir Farben und Formen wieder klärten, erkannte er, dass es ihn an einen anderen Ort versetzt hatte. Harry nahm sofort an, dass er sich im Inneren von Salazars Seele befinen musste, da er die Kühle der Höhle noch immer spüren konnte, und instinktiv ahnte, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.  
Langsam erkannte er auch die Umgebung. Es war jene kleine Bibliothek neben Ricos Kammer, in die er sich so gerne die letzten Jahre zurück gezogen hatte. Suchend schaute er sich um, nur um in dem Sessel, der ihm in der Realität als Studierplatzt diente, einen nicht mehr ganz jungen Mann, von etwa 40 Jahren zu sehen. Harry sah sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Eingesperrten. Die wirren rotschwarzen Haare hingen dem Mann bis in die blauen Augen, die noch immer schier unendlich wehmütig wirkten. Dies musste Salazar sein.  
Langsam ging Harry ehrfürchtig auf ihn zu. Nach einem verlegenden Räuspern traute er sich, das Wort zu ergreifen. "Hallo Salazar."

Beim Klang seines Namens richtete Salazar seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Besucher. "Wer bist du? Und was willst du hier?"

"Mein Name ist Harry Snape, und ich bin eigendlich nur durch Zufall auf dich gestoßen, auch wenn ich schonn sehr viel von dir gehört habe." Harry nahm dem Gründer gegenüber im zweiten Sessel Platz. "Ich werde mich in wenigen Tagen in dem Dorf am Fuße dieses Berges binden, doch zuvor wurde ich auf eine kleine Reise zu mir selbst geschickt. Meine Aufgabe ist, mich in dieser Nacht mit meinem inneren magischen Wesen auseinander zu setzten, und die letzten Verbinden zu knüpfen, um ganz mit ihm eins zu werden. Auf meiner Wanderung durch die Klüften hat es mich zu deinem Hort gezogen."

Beinahe strafend schaute Salazar in an. "Hast du nicht gelesen, was an der Wand stand? Die Warnung gibt es nicht umsonst. Du hast dein Leben riskiert, als du dich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt hast. Bringt man euch heutzutage denn gar nichts mehr bei? Erst letztens war auch so ein Grünschnabel wie du hier, der nicht hören konnte. Er hat seine Neugierde mit dem Leben bezahlt. Meine zweite dunkle Hälfte hat ihn regelrecht in Stücke gerissen. Du kannst froh sein, dass sie seitdem schläft."

Geschockt vernahm Harry diese Worte. Er wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei nur um Tom gehandelt haben konnte. Damit war klar, dass Salazar anscheinend jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, was in Anbetracht seiner jahrhunderte langen Gefangenschaft aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Des Weiteren hatte sich der Schatten wohl nicht vollständig von Slytherin lösen können, wenn dieser annahm, dass seine Nemesis schlief. Eine Verbindung musste noch immer bestehen, sonst hätte Salazar bemerkt, dass er nun wieder alleine über seinen Körper und Geist herrschte. Tief holte Harry Luft. "Salazar, es tut mir Leid, dir dass sagen zu müssen, aber, dass Ereignis, von dem du sprichst, ist schon über Fünfzig Jahre her. Ich denke, ich sollte dir so einiges über die Welt dort draußen erzählen.  
Seid der Gründung Hogwarts sind beinahe 1000 Jahre vergangen. Viel hat sich geändert, doch noch immer ist das Schloß ein Ort der Gelehrsamkeit, für manchen Schüler sogar eher ein Zuhause. Ich bin vor sieben Jahren das erste Mal durch das Tor gegangen, nachdem ich gerade erst erfahren hatte, zu was ich eigentlcih in der Lage war. Als Weise bin ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, die eine Abneigung gegen jede Form von Unormalität hatten, und Zauberei stand da an vorderster Stelle.  
Erst nach einem Jahr fand ich heraus, dass mein Vater ein anderer war, als gedacht, und dass dieser noch immer am Leben war. Mehr noch, ich kannte ihn als meinen Leher in Zaubertränke, und nachdem wir unseere anfängliche Streitigkeiten beseitigt haben , kann ich mir nun keinen besseren Vater mehr vorstellen. In meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts entdeckte ich schließlich eine seltsame Schrift ans einer Kerkerwand, die mich in die Tiefen des Schloßes und somit zu deinem alten Basiliskenfreund Rico führte.  
Rico stand mir in vielen Dingen bei, lehrte mich die Auren zu nutzen und schützte mich schließlich bei meiner Umwandlung. All die Jahre hatte er mich mit all seiner Kraft unterstützt, und in dieser Nacht war ich endlich in der Lage ihm zu danken. Ich habe ihm die Kontrolle über seine Augen zurück gegeben, die er mehrere Jahrzehnte nach deinem Verschwinden verloren hatte.

Von Rico kenne ich auch deine Geschichte, und weiß von dem Schatten, den du in deinem Inneren verschlossen hast, um die Welt zu schützen.  
Doch ich bin nicht der Einzige, dem Rico deine Geschichte erzählt hat. Vor mir gab es einen Jungen, der einsam und alleine in einem Weisenhaus aufwuchs, ehe ihn unser Direktor nach Hogwarts holte. Und nach einigen Jahren fand auch er den Zugang zu Ricos Kammer. Sein Name war Tom Riddle. Er war der letzte deiner Nachkommen, der letzte der Familie Gaunt, und nachdem er von deinem Opfer gehört hatte, wollte er sich aufmachen, dich zu retten. Die ganzen Sommerferien war er auf der Suche nach dir, und als der Herbst kam, kehrte er verändert nach Hogwarts zurück. Am Anfang fiel es nicht so sehr auf, doch nachdem er es so anstellte, dass Rico aus Versehen eine Schülerin mit seinem Blick tötete, erkannte der Basilisk, was aus dem Bergen zurüchgekehrt war.  
Salazar, der Schatten mag noch eine Verbindung zu dir besitzen, doch er haust nicht länger in deinem Inneren, denn als Tom dich aufsuchte, nahm er von ihm Besitz und ließ dich in deinem einsamen Gefängnis zurück."

Mit immer größer werdenden Augen hatte Slytherin diesem Bericht gelauscht. War nun alles umsonst gewesen? Fragte er sich. Hatte er die Welt nicht vor diesem Überl bewaren können? Was sollte denn nun werden. "Ich habe versagt," hauchte er leise und mutlos. In diesem Moment wirkte er wie ein uralter Greis, ohne Antrieb und unwissend, was nun geschehen sollte.

"Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen," riss ihn Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?" fragte Salazar nach.

"Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, in der steht, dass ein Kind in der Lage sein wird ihn zu bezwingen, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere lebt. Außerdem heiißt es, dass er das Kind als seiner ebenbürtig zeichnen wird. Dieses Kind bin ich." Voller Zuversicht schaute Harry ihn an. "Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, wie ich ihm Einhalt gebieten soll, aber ich bin nicht allein. Viele schlaue Zauberer und Hexen versuchen gerade einen Weg dafür zu finden. Also lass und Beide jetzt darüber nachdenken, wie wir dich hieraus befreien, dann kannst du uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, und dann wird uns nichts mehr aufhalten."

Dankbar lächelte Salazar ihm entgegen. "Ich werde dir sagen, was zu tun ist, aber das wird nicht einfach werden."

oooOOooo

Es dauerte letztendlich mehr als einen ganzen Tag, bis Harry es schaffte den Gründer vollkommen aus seinem Exil zu befreien. Der Morgen seiner Bindung brach schon an, als er sich schließlich mit Slytherin auf den Weg ins Dorf machte. Viel hatten sie noch miteinander besprochen, und nun, da Salazar wusste, welches Wesen Harry inne hatte, waren sie in der Lage gewesen einen Plan zu schmieden, der die Rettung der Welt bedeuten sollte, auch wenn dafür ein großes Opfer nötig war.


End file.
